Bakumatsu
by Shumy
Summary: Las inexorables arenas del tiempo siguen cayendo. Sin embargo deben detenerse en un periodo que marcó, no solo el devenir de Japón, si no del mundo entero, en un periodo turbulento que desafío los designios del mismo cielo. Capítulo 3 Ironías del destino.
1. Aquellos que forjaron una era

_**Disclaimer: **_Ante todo Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, no hago esto con ánimo de conseguir dinero, solo de entretener a la gente y plasmar mis ideas. Esta gran obra le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki no a mí.

_**Aclaración: **_La historia saltará de unos lugares a otros en el tiempo, por lo que no será una aventura lineal, ya que pasaré de unos personajes a otros, pero se verá claramente el cambio, ya que tienen edades diferentes me veo obligada a hacer esto, no obstante le da mucho dinamismo a la historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bakumatsu.**_

_**Por: Shumy.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Aquellos que forjaron una era.**_

_**Región feudal de Edo.**_

_**18 de mayo de 1849.**_

Todo era oscuridad.

Sin embargo la bola de fuego empezó a surgir por el horizonte, bañando la tierra una vez más con su luz, responsable de la vida en el planeta. Aquel bello espectáculo habría encogido de regocijo el corazón de muchos.

Los tibios rayos de sol danzaban, dando multitud de sombras y matices a todos los objetos que encontraban en su camino. Las sombras bailaban una exótica y antigua danza mística que empapaba los sentidos de melancolía serena. La luz de un nuevo día daba un halo de magnificencia a todo aquello que tocaba, acariciando el contorno de los árboles, dando vida a las hojas, haciendo su llamado diario, obligando a la tierra fértil a despertarse, una vez más, en un círculo interminable de perfecta armonía.

Las frías aguas del río se movían bravas e indómitas hacía su inexorable destino, el mar. Un río que marcaba el fluir de la vida, una corriente fuerte y salvaje, que impedía retroceder, que nos empujaba hacía delante, permitiéndonos ver el pasado pero no alcanzarlo, un suave espejismo que desaparecía entre nuestros dedos al alzar la mano, dejando una sensación de cierto entumecimiento, como si aquellos recuerdos fueran algo imborrable e inalcanzable, haciéndonos saber que era imposible alcanzar el pasado, que solo se debía mirar hacía adelante y vivir el presente.

Más sin embargo todos estos hechos pasaban desapercibidos para una pareja de jóvenes comerciantes que paseaban tomados de la mano.

Cierto era que las tradiciones japonesas no permitían esos acercamientos en lugares públicos, sin embargo el vasto paraje solo era ocupado por aquellas menudas figuras que caminaban con paso suave.

El hombre empujaba un pequeño carrito en el que llevaba todas sus pertenencias y su forma de vida. Los pequeños bártulos daban a entender que el cargamento era escaso, después de todo era un comerciante ambulante, alguien insignificante en plena era Tokugawa.

Aquel hombre joven no llegaría a los 30 años, pero para un comerciante con esa edad ya debería tener un par de críos, y aquello era un vacío silencioso que se respiraba en el fresco ambiente, mientras el sol se dejaba ver más y más, recordando que siempre se ha de seguir hacía adelante, con paso lento pero seguro, como el transcurso de los días y estaciones. Llevaba el atuendo normal de todo comerciante, un hakama desgastado de color beige, al igual que el gi que llevaba a conjunto sobre una ligera camisa de algodón blanca. Un sombrero de paja ocultaba su expresión, pero los ojos de color índigo no podían ser ocultados. Eran unos ojos grandes pero tristes, que miraban sin esperanzas el futuro, como si la vida ya los hubiera abandonado.

La mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja caminaba al lado del hombre de ojos violetas, mirando al vacío con sus oscuros ojos, era obvio que su mente estaba en otro lado. Menuda como una frágil muñeca de porcelana la joven de unos 25 años andaba con paso ligero y a la vez pesado, como si su juventud gritará una cosa, pero su espíritu otra. Tenía el vientre hinchado, clara muestra de un avanzado embarazo, pero ella parecía no sentirlo, parecía importarla poco que en breves tendría un pequeño retoño.

El suave gesto de la mano que mantenían ambos era como un puente derruido frente a una cascada, parecía estar firme y seguro, pero si mirabas con atención te dabas cuenta de que no era más que un simple espejismo, que el puente había sucumbido al agua o al fuego mucho tiempo atrás.

A ninguno parecía importarle que aquel niño que se fabricaba en el interior de ella fuera un niño nacido sin amor, sólo un estorbo más en sus penosas vidas, que cada día se acercaban más a un trágico final determinado por la enfermedad del cólera.

Después de todo tal vez fuera un favor divino el llevárselos a ambos, pues la vida para ellos ya no tenía sentido, y aquel niño nonato no merecía un destino tan cruel. Por desgracia el sino no siempre es ecuánime, y aquel niño ya estaba marcado antes de nacer, tendría una vida trágica, si acabaría con final feliz era algo que solo los reyes del cosmos podían saber.

Caminaron durante toda la mañana y parte del mediodía sin intercambiar palabras. La madre de ocho meses de vez en cuando tocaba su barriga, pero cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaban su protuberante estómago los apartaba como si quemara. Tal vez era consciente de que no podía tocar algo creado sin amor, algo que no tardaría en perder, un niño que nunca la pertenecería, un niño que daría paso a una nueva era. Después de todo las madres, aunque no lo deseen tienen un sexto sentido en todo lo referente a sus hijos, y la joven señora Himura no era distinta, sabía que aquel niño llevaría su sangre pero que su espíritu estaba muy lejos de ser un simple comerciante.

"_Serás alguien fuerte…lo sé…Shinta"_

Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que había dado nombre a su futuro bebé, nunca había pensado en ello, nunca la había importado. Su matrimonio solo fueron tres meses de felicidad, y luego el tormento más absoluto, cierto era que su marido no la maltrataba, simplemente la ignoraba, solo la usaba cuando tenía alguna necesidad carnal, y fruto de una simple necesidad había nacido su hijo, un niño no deseado, que había vencido todas las barreras, la falta de amor, los medicamentos para no quedarse embarazada, la propia carrera hacía la supervivencia…

Si, Himura Akari estaba convencida de que su hijo estaba destinado a algo grande, tal vez fuera un importante político Tokugawa, o un futuro hombre rico, en cualquier caso el destino de su hijo y su felicidad le importaban poco a Akari, solo quería que su hijo fuera recordado, para que fuera ella recordada como la madre del gran Shinta.

Akari vería sus deseos cumplidos, su hijo sería una leyenda, una leyenda que él nunca quiso ni busco, contrario a sus padres el pequeño Shinta buscaría a lo largo de toda su vida una existencia pacífica, nunca tendría sueños de grandeza como sus padres, y tal vez aquello, esa necesidad que tendría el niño para contrarrestar los deseos egoístas de sus padres serían su perdición, aunque como todo historia siempre esta la posibilidad de un final feliz.

-Estamos a punto de llegar a Edo Akari, tendremos que trabajar muy duro para poder comer durante el invierno-Himura Kosuke habló con una voz desprovista de sentimiento, era consciente de que ese invierno que vendría en unos meses estaría acompañado de una boca más que alimentar que sería inútil.

-Hai, Kosuke-sama-la futura madre agacho un poco la cabeza, a ella tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia tener que trabajar también para su hijo, pero si quería pasar a la historia no le quedaba otro remedio.

Eran una familia muy pobre, que apenas tenía sustento para poder comer en tiempos de nevadas y heladas, donde viajar o intentar vender algo era un esfuerzo inútil. Se dedicaban a la venta de cuchillos, y como era lógico en invierno no podrían vender el escaso cargamento que llevaban. Su situación se podría considerar precaria, cuidar de un niño cuando apenas puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, sin duda Himura Shinta no tenía suerte, sus padres le mirarían con malos ojos y solo le mantendrían con vida por una obstinación de Akari que nada tenía que ver con el amor de madre.

_**Ciudad de Edo.**_

_**20 de junio de 1849.**_

Aquel día se habían levantado como cualquier otro. Akari estaba a punto de parir, pero no esperaba el niño hasta dentro de unos días. Una vez levantados Kosuke decidió refrescarse un poco, echándose agua directamente sobre el cuerpo desnudo mientras Akari calentaba las sobras de la cena del día anterior. Cuando su marido terminó de "lavarse" fue a desayunar, si es que a aquello se le podía llamar desayuno. Apenas pudieron desayunar medio bol de arroz cada uno, y un poco de pescado del día anterior. Si no estuvieran esperando un hijo podrían haber hecho un desayuno más decente, pero Akari no quería abandonar luego al niño y Kosuke pretendía que su apellido y sangre siguieran en aquel mundo, así que ambos estaban de acuerdo en quedarse con el niño, pero no por amor fraternal.

Después de ponerse los harapos que eran su ropa y que eran los restos de un kimono Akari siguió a su marido a la calle.

Él cogió una bolsa donde llevaba las pocas pertenencias que tenían, desde hacía dos semanas habitaban en una casucha abandonada, con muy malos olores debido al calor del verano y llena de ratas y alimañas de todas las índoles. La casa estaba compartida por dos hombres, un muchacho llamado Kariwa Kenya, muy delgado y bajito, con aspecto zarrapastroso y nada agraciado, que le daban aires de anciano, pues andaba encorvado. Además tenía una extraña deformación en las costillas que hacía que sobresalieran aún más. Para poder sobrevivir el muchacho, que tendría unos 12 o 13 años se dedicaba a robar al descuido. El otro hombre que habitaba la casucha rondaría los 40 años, probablemente tendría unos pocos menos, era bajísimo y calvo, con unos bigotes muy peculiares y los dientes amarillos y bastante asquerosos a la vista. Tenía una lengua muy bien entrenada pues sacaba los cuartos a la gente mediante engaños. El hombre se llamaba Saitsuchi.

A pesar de que ninguno les agradaba a los Himura debían mal vivir ahí, pues tenían techo y además podían hacer fuego con tranquilidad, nadie los molestaría si ellos no ofendían a nadie, y se cuidaban mucho de llamar la atención. La casucha tenía una sola sala que compartían los 4 inquilinos para dormir y hacer fuego, además de para comer, pero nunca compartían la comida, aunque si el fuego.

Akari miró una vez más la casucha mientras seguía a Kosuke al exterior, directos al mercado para poder tener algo que llevarse a la boca. Habían vendido más mercancía de la que pensaban, si las cosas seguían así era posible que no pasaran demasiado hambre durante el último mes de invierno, antes de continuar con su vida nómada.

Aunque no lo demostraba Kosuke se maravillaba con el esplendor de Edo, cierto era que no alcanzaba el nivel de Kyoto, pero tenía potencial para ser la capital de Japón, algo que conseguiría unos 20 años después bajo el nombre de Tokio. En aquella época el comodoro Perry y sus barcos negros, que atacaron Kyoto en 1854 aún no habían llegado a Japón, por lo que el país seguía siendo una clara muestra del feudalismo aún en pleno siglo XIX con el imperialismo occidental empezando su carrera que terminaría con la I Guerra Mundial como más inmediata consecuencia.

Edo era una ciudad muy tradicionalista, rica y próspera, llena de nuevos negocios que estaban restringidos por el propio comercio del país, pues estaban prácticamente aislados del resto del mundo por orden de Shogun Tokugawa. Las casas bajas y de madera dominaban el paisaje urbano, por el que caminaban multitud de personas, la mayoría con wakizashis, tantos o kodachis, y los menos con una coleta alta y un Daisho a la cintura, compuesto por la nihontou o katana y una más pequeña, que solía ser un wakizashi.

Cuando uno de estos personajes pasaba se imponía el silencio, pues aunque la mayoría eran ronin sin señor no titubeaban a la hora de matar a alguien que pudiera mirarles a los ojos siquiera, no, la mayoría de samuráis no eran razonables al pertenecer a una clase social superior a la de la gente de calle.

La pareja Himura, una vez se adentro en las zonas más comerciales solo miró el suelo, no querían tener la desgracia de cruzar su mirada con uno de esos hombres. Finalmente y después de un rato andando Kosuke encontró un rincón un poco mal situado, ya que no era vistoso pero en el que al menos se podían poner las pertenencias sin temer en exceso los robos, pues estaba bien defendido por unas cuantas cajas.

Desplegó el bulto en el que estaban los cuchillos, y después de colocarlos en proporción a su tamaño y forma empezó a gritar para hacerse oír entre el gentío, intentando captar la atención de algún cliente. Akari se adelantó en la calle y empezó a hacer propaganda del sitio en el que se vendían cuchillos. Así estuvieron hasta el mediodía, cuando se fueron a un rincón más apartado a la sombra, pues a esas horas todo el mundo estaba resguardado en sus casas. Akari sacó un par de tortas, que complementarían todo su alimento en lo que quedaba de día y empezaron a contar las ganancias.

Habían vendido 5 cuchillos, lo que significaba que habían aprovechado la mañana. Por la tarde esperaban vender entre 2 o 3 y habría sido un buen día. Sin embargo sus expectativas quedaron olvidadas cuando de repente Akari abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que un pequeño charco se formaba a sus pies.

-Kosuke-sama…creo que he roto aguas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Un poco más Himura-san, ya casi esta-una comadrona alentaba a la joven Akari que hacía grandes esfuerzos entre dolores, debido a las contracciones y al alumbramiento, llevaba cerca de tres horas entre contracciones fuertes, estaba siendo un parto complicado.

Después de que Akari hubiera roto aguas Kosuke y ella fueron corriendo a un hospital budista para que la ayudarán en el parto. Kosuke se olvidó por completo de los planes comerciales que tenía pensados para los próximos días, lo más importante ahora era que Akari y el niño estuvieran vivos una vez terminara el parto. Kosuke apreciaba en cierto modo a su mujer, pues no le daba problemas, y quería tener al niño para que mantuviera vivo el apellido Himura, por lo que deseaba que ambos se pusieran bien, no podría cuidar a un niño solo, y si el niño moría probablemente no tuviera más ocasiones de ser padre.

Le habían mandado fuera, y estaba en el patio mirando el atardecer, mientras mantenía en sus rodillas el pequeño cargamento. En aquel instante oyó unos pasos apresurados que iban hacía su dirección. Un joven monje budista llegó hasta él respirando con fuerza.

-Es un niño Himura-san.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Por supuesto, sígame por favor-dijo el joven con un suave ademán de la mano mientras Kosuke se levantaba, se cargaba la bolsa a la espalda y seguía al monje budista.

Akari estaba amamantando a un niño diminuto de pelo rojo, igualito al de su madre, que se aferraba a ella buscando calor y alimento mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente, no se la veía muy feliz, pero tampoco había tristeza en su mirar.

-Los dejo solos-el monje se retiro con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dejándolos solos.

Se encontraban en un cuarto diminuto que les daba cierta privacidad. Carecía de muebles salvo por el desgastado futón en el que se encontraba Akari y el cojín en el que estaba Kosuke. Ambos sabían que mañana por la mañana deberían marcharse de allí.

-Es un niño Kosuke-sama-y para verificar ese hecho Akari elevo al niño desnudo que empezó a berrear, disgustado porque le apartarán de los senos exuberantes de leche de su madre y de su cálido cuerpo. Akari estaba débil, así que solo sostuvo al niño unos segundos en alto hasta que volvió a dejarle mamar, callando casi instantáneamente al bebé pelirrojo.

-Tiene mis ojos-señaló Kosuke, mirando con atención al pequeño cachorrillo, que tenía una gran mata pelirroja como la de su madre. Mientras berreaba el niño había semiabierto los ojos, y había apreciado el mismo color malva que tenían los suyos, aunque los de su hijo brillaban con luz propia como los de todo recién nacido, al contrario que los suyos que estaban llenos de sombras y sin vida.

-Sí-después de una pequeña pausa Akari continuó-me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre Kosuke-sama. Nuestro hijo se llamara Shinta.

Durante unos minutos nada se oyó, hasta que Kosuke rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

-Himura Shinta entonces. Es un buen nombre.

_**Kyoto.**_

_**20 de septiembre de 1853.**_

Como capital de estado Kyoto estaba a rebosar de gente, abundaba la gente de pueblo, pero también se veían algunos samuráis pertenecientes al shogun Tokugawa paseando por las calles. Entre aquella aglomeración de gente había una diminuta cabeza pelirroja que corría y brincaba de un lado a otro por las calles, evitando hábilmente los cuerpos en movimiento de los transeúntes.

El niño de cuatro años había conseguido vender una estatuilla de barro que había hecho hacía un par de días. Un anciano muy amable le había permitido hacer la diminuta vasija después de que Shinta hubiera recuperado la cartera que momentos antes le habían robado. El pequeño niño aprendía rápido y era de buen corazón, además de tener una velocidad y un control de las manos extraordinario, probablemente serías un buen samurai, eso le había dicho el anciano. Y ahora había vendido la vasija, su primera venta, el niño estaba lleno de alegría y vitalidad, padre se pondría muy contento, con el dinero que había sacado tendría una diminuta preocupación menos para el invierno.

El niño corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a los distritos periféricos. Ahí se encaminó hacía una pequeña casucha bastante vieja, pero más o menos limpia. Vio a su padre en la entrada estirándose un poco, probablemente había estado contando el dinero que tenían y las mercancías que les quedaban por vender.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!-Shinta fue emocionado hacía su padre, que le miró con una ceja levantada ante tal explosión de alegría.

-¿Dónde estabas Shinta? Te tengo dicho de que no salgas sin avisar.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas padre-el niño se vio un poco apenado, pero enseguida recupero el júbilo anterior y saco el poco dinero que le habían dado por la vasija-he vendido la vasija que hice el otro día, me han dado algo de dinero por ella, ¿Qué te parece padre?

El niño le dio el dinero y espero impaciente su respuesta. Por otro lado Kosuke estaba pensando que decirle a su hijo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de orgullo por la venta que había hecho Shinta, la primera de su vida pero…

-Me alegro hijo, ha sido una buena venta-el niño empezó a dar saltitos de alegría-pero no deberías haberle devuelto la cartera a aquel hombre, robar a un ladrón no es un crimen.

-Pero padre, el dinero no era mío y…

-Lo sé, pero tal vez en algún momento necesitemos ese dinero, seguro que era más de lo que has sacado con la pequeña vasija que hiciste.

-Padre, nosotros somos comerciantes, si robamos a un ladrón seremos un ladrón como él.

Shinta sintió una bofetada en el rostro, aunque no demasiado fuerte, solo era una advertencia para que se callara.

-No es lo mismo, pero quiero que lo sepas para la próxima vez-su padre se veía un poco enojado ante la declaración anterior del niño, por lo que se marchó a dar una vuelta sin dar ninguna explicación.

"_Yo no voy a robar, no quiero robar"_

Los ojos de Shinta se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó, se limpio el sucio rostro con la manga y entró al sitio al que llamaba hogar. Su madre estaba sentada remendando las ropas de invierno que no tardarían mucho en usar.

-Hola madre.

-Enhorabuena Shinta, he escuchado la conversación, me alegro mucho-durante unos momentos Shinta pensó que iba a felicitarle por haberle devuelto la cartera al anciano y apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro-has conseguido vender tu primera pieza, pero deberías haberte quedado con la cartera, habríamos conseguido más dinero hijo.

Los ojos del niño se oscurecieron, ¿Por qué sus padres no podían entenderle? ¿Tan difícil era ser alguien decente, alguien que siguiera sus ideas y justicia? Era muy triste pensar que en la mente de sus padres solo existía la palabra dinero. Él no quería eso, con poder sobrevivir era feliz, el dinero no era lo más importante para él, ni tampoco la fama, la gloria y todas esas tonterías que el niño oía a todas horas en las calles.

"_Lo más importante es encontrar la felicidad, con una familia y unos amigos"_

Con esa convicción Shinta se puso a limpiar la casa con energías renovadas, él nunca seria un ladrón, seria un hombre de bien que se preocuparía por su familia y amigos y que buscaría la felicidad de los demás por encima de la propia, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y de que su padre acababa de llegar.

-Akari, Shinta, sentaros por favor, tengo algo importante que deciros-madre e hijo acataron la orden del cabeza de familia sin decir nada y con mucha rapidez. Kosuke podía ser muy impaciente para esos temas.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-preguntó la pelirroja una vez los tres estuvieron perfectamente sentados.

-Nos vamos de Kyoto. Estaremos en un pueblo cercano. Venderemos todo lo que nos queda antes de que acabe el invierno en todos los lugares cercanos y luego estaremos allí hasta la primavera, la comida es más barata y la vida más sencilla, estaremos mejor.

Ambos asintieron sin decir nada, les gustara o no era una orden de Kosuke, debía llevarse a cabo su orden, pues él estaba por encima de los dos, no podían romper la jerarquía.

Después de una noche tranquila partieron con las primeras luces del nuevo día. Shinta no pudo resistirse a mirar hacía atrás, para ver la imponente Kyoto en todo su esplendor, siendo bañada por los rayos del sol, dándole luz propia.

"_Espero que nos veamos pronto Kyoto"_

_**Aldea Yamashina. Región de Kyoto.**_

_**15 de octubre de 1855.**_

Finalmente sus padres habían decidido quedarse de forma permanente en aquella pequeña aldea, dijeron que era un buen lugar. Pero eso no era lo que ahora preocupaba al pequeño Himura Shinta.

Olía a muerte. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Shinta cuando entró a su casa. Sus padres habían enfermado dos días atrás, no paraban de vomitar sin contar las diarreas, que sobrepasaban las 20 deposiciones en un solo día. Cuando sus padres cayeron en ese estado Shinta había corrido pidiendo un médico. Los vecinos le dijeron que tendría que ir al pueblo de al lado, donde había un curandero. Así lo había hecho el niño, el curandero llevaba cerca de dos horas con sus padres, y acababa de darle permiso para entrar.

El lugar estaba en la semipenumbra y olía a pescado podrido, era horrible y le daban ganas de vomitar, pero hizo un esfuerzo y no salio corriendo del lugar, si no que dio otro pasito más en el recinto. La madera podrida crujió a sus pies pero el niño con valor dio otro paso, y luego otro, hasta que llegó a la cama donde reposaban sus padres.

Ambos estaban terriblemente pálidos, con restos de vómito en la comisura de sus labios, mirando sin ver el techo. Los ojos acuosos y perdidos le indicaban a Shinta que estaban completamente idos, tal vez alucinando, el niño no quería pensar en eso, tal vez sus padres nunca le habían tratado con mucho amor, pero eran sus padres, sus progenitores, quienes cuidaban de él. Con la voz débil y temblorosa el pequeño niño llamó a sus padres:

-Padre, madre, ¿Qué os ocurre?

Ambos se giraron a verle. Shinta se vio reflejado en unos ojos vacíos y sin vida, como si estuviera frente a un muerto. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, tenía miedo, no quería seguir allí, aquellos no eran sus padres, eran cadáveres vivientes, no, no quería seguir allí. Con pavor vio como la que había sido su madre levantaba su mano hacía él, una mano arrugada y pálida, que apenas podía mover debido al pulso débil. La moribunda mujer barbotó algo y el niño no pudo más. Dio un grito y salió corriendo de la casa, sin mirar atrás, con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, tenía miedo, aquel ser que fue su madre había intentado tocarle, se sintió asqueado, imaginando que él también se convertía en un cadáver blanco, no supo cuanto llevaba corriendo hasta que tropezó y empezó a vomitar.

Los espasmos recorrieron su pequeño cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar. Se abrazó las rodillas, tenía el estómago revuelto y el cuerpo lleno de arañazos, no sabía donde estaba, sólo era consciente de que tenía que alejarse de aquel lugar, no quería volver, no quería que los cadáveres aquellos le tocaran. Daba pena verlo, el niño estaba sucio, con grandes raspones en las piernas y codos y las mejillas sucias de lágrimas, pero el niño siguió allí durante toda la noche, sin moverse, con la mirada completamente perdida.

A la mañana siguiente seguía igual, fue entonces cuando un pequeño pajarillo se posó delante suya y empezó a cantar. Shinta esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo habitual mientras veía al pajarillo cantar su alegre canción, que retumbaba en sus oídos, indicándole que la vida era un regalo.

"_No debería haber huido, madre y padre me necesitan, es posible que Hisagi-san haya descubierto que les pasa, si sin duda alguna deben estar ya bien, preocupados porque he pasado toda la noche fuera. Seguro que padre me regaña por marcharme sin avisar y madre por evitar el contacto de su mano. Sí, debo volver antes de que se enfaden más, seguro que me están esperando con el desayuno listo, y luego me obligarán a ir a bañarme al río, si como siempre que acabo tan sucio"_

El pequeño intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquila, pero solo le salió una sonrisa forzada, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía lo que le esperaba. Camino durante horas hasta que descubrió de nuevo la aldea, había estado dando rodeos continuamente. Fue entonces cuando vio la gran columna de humo, no se le había ocurrido levantar la vista, así que no la había podido ver antes.

Venía de su casa.

Shinta hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, no había nadie en las calles, entonces llegó. Los trozos humeantes estaban completamente carbonizados, de su casa solo quedaba un gran montón de madera negra. Fue corriendo, tenía que sacar de allí a sus padres, tenía que salvarlos.

Un brazo arrugado pero fuerte le detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme! ¡Tengo que salvar a mis padres, aún están dentro!-las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas mientras Shinta intentaba librarse de aquel brazo que le sujetaba fuertemente. De pronto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se evaporaron completamente.

El niño cayó al suelo, aquel brazo no lo impidió.

Después de estar un rato tirado, sollozando, como si fuera un perro apaleado aquel mismo brazo le dio la vuelta. Shinta se encontró mirando a unos ojos negros, rodeados de una cara anciana llena de arrugas y un pelo largo y blanco. Los brazos del anciano le levantaron, y justo cuando Shinta se lo iba a agradecer recibió un golpe en el rostro, una fuerte bofetada que le tumbó de nuevo en el suelo, dejándole semiinconsciente.

-Estúpido crío-el viejo escupió en el suelo, después le dio un puntapié, lo que hizo que el niño se estremeciera aún más, no contento con eso el viejo le agarró de los cabellos, dejándole unos centímetros suspendido en el aire, entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la tripa. El niño se encogió, tenía el labio partido, lleno de sangre y eso le daba miedo, nunca se había hecho tanta sangre. Aquel hombre volvió a soltarle, dejándole una vez más tirado en el suelo, temblando como un cachorrillo bajo la lluvia, abandonado y sin comida ni refugio, preso del frío-Me has hecho perder dinero. Esos dos estaban con una cólera grave, nada se podía hacer por ellos, murieron esta noche. Tuve que quemar la casa al ser sus heces contagiosas, apenas he podido conseguir nada.

Iba a aplastarle la cabeza al niño cuando pareció pensárselo mejor, darle una fuerte patada y marcharse de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

Nadie socorrió al niño, nadie le ayudó. Se quedó allí tirado hasta la noche. Cuando el frío se le metió desde la ropa hasta los huesos Shinta se levantó como pudo y se refugió al lado de una pared. Allí paso el resto de la noche.

Cuando amaneció se despertó, oró unos momentos frente a la que había sido su casa por las almas de sus padres y se marchó para no volver.

_**Región de Kyoto.**_

_**29 de septiembre de 1856.**_

La caravana de esclavos había salido temprano aquella mañana. Shinta llevaba cerca de un año viajando con ellos. Desde la muerte de sus padres, casi un año atrás en el tiempo el niño se había visto obligado a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Después de unos días desde la muerte de sus padres se había encontrado con aquella caravana. A cambio de comida Kenshin se encargaba de limpiar la ropa, el suelo y hacer todo tipo de recados. El niño había encontrado una forma de vida que si no era la mejor al menos no le obligaba a robar.

Aquel día Kasumi-san, Akane-san y Sakura-san se habían unido a la caravana. Shinta no sabía si eran nuevas prostitutas o solo unas chicas más que serían vendidas como esclavas, tal vez se quedaran a trabajar allí. Al niño le había tocado explicarlas las reglas, y había pasado una mañana tranquila en su compañía, eran muy simpáticas, pero la tristeza anidaba en sus ojos.

Fue en aquel momento cuando hicieron un alto para comer. Akane se dirigió a Shinta, dándole unas tortas de arroz para comer.

-Muchas gracias Akane-san.

-No hay de que Shinta.

La joven sonreía. Pronto Kasumi y Sakura se unieron a los dos y empezó una amena charla de cosas triviales. Minutos después se pusieron en marcha. La caravana debía llegar pronto a Kyoto, no querían encontrarse bandidos aquella noche, desde el incidente de los barcos negros Japón estaba empezando a incubar el germen de la revolución y los tiempos empezaban a estar revueltos.

Oscureció antes de lo que pensaban, pero no acamparon, estaban a una o dos horas de Kyoto, los dueños de la caravana decidieron continuar aunque ya fuera de noche. Aquella decisión los llevó a la muerte.

Shinta notó pronto que algo raro ocurría en el ambiente. Presentía que algo malo no tardaría en ocurrir. El niño no se equivocaba, en el silencio de la noche un grito desgarrador se dejo oír.

Shinta pudo vislumbrar como unos hombres armados con katanas, probablemente bandidos los atacaban sin piedad, matando a todo aquel que encontraban a su paso. Los gritos y la sangre eran iluminados por la luna, quien permanecía inmutable en el oscuro cielo ante aquella matanza. Shinta corrió junto con las tres hermanas, pero ya nada podían hacer, no había solución, todos habían muerto, solo quedaban ellos cuatro.

Con decisión tomó la katana de un hombre muerto, las protegería a las tres, era un hombre y aquellos bandidos no eran rivales para él. Debía vencerlos, quería vencerlos porque…

"_Quiero proteger a la gente"_

Shinta se lanzó al ataque, pero unos finos brazos le agarraron antes de que pudiera atacar. La katana escapó de su mano, y se vio atrapado por el abrazo de las tres hermanas.

Shinta pudo ver como Kasumi-san se levantaba y suplicaba por él:

-¡Por favor, no maten al niños, se lo ruego!

Un espeluznante chillido se dejo oír en la noche mientras el arma sesgaba la vida de Kasumi. Shinta vio todo aquello con horror. Tenía que estar en una pesadilla, Kasumi-san no podía haber muerto con esa facilidad pero…

"_No ha muerto la han asesinado"_

-¡No mires!

Un sentimiento de estupefacción se instalo en Shinta. No podía moverse, solo mirar con los ojos abiertos como asesinaban a las personas que se encontraban ahí, poco a poco, sin prisa, como si la vida humana no significara nada.

-¡Nee-san, protege al niño!-Shinta desvió su mirada hacía Akane sin podérselo creer. Sabía que iba a morir, los tres lo sabían, pero nadie intentó impedir que Akane se levantara y se dirigiera a los bandidos para suplicar por la vida del niño.

Vio con horror como la mataban a ella también, como la sangre salía de su cuerpo como en una cascada, entonces Shinta comprendió que la vida humana era una cosa efímera, muy fácil de arrebatar. El odio estalló en su corazón, si la vida era tan efímera no se debería propiciar su caída.

Notó como Sakura se echaba sobre él para intentar evitar que la sangre de su hermana le salpicará, como intentando evitar que acabará marcado, siendo consciente de que el niño recordaría aquello hasta el fin de sus días.

-¡Shinta! ¡Shinta! Todavía eres muy joven, no puedes escoger el camino que seguirás en la vida. No mueras…tienes mucho que vivir. Escoge vivir por nosotras, hazlo…por favor vive-Sakura se veía muy apurada. El pequeño empezó a subir la vista para mirarla a los ojos, pero antes de conseguirlo uno de los bandidos agarro a Sakura por el pelo y la levantó. Aquello fue lo peor, no se pudo encontrar una vez más con los ojos de Sakura, no pudo mirarla ni decirla que la quería, que por favor no le dejará, que quería ver sus ojos y su sonrisa una vez más.

-Shinta vive…

Ella lloraba, y eso la hacía ver aún más bella de lo que ya era. Matarla así era una abominación, una criatura tan bella y pura como Sakura no merecía morir así, pero la hoja atravesó su cuello sin titubeos, manchada de la sangre de sus hermanas y ahora adornada con la de Sakura también.

Sakura agarró la hoja con fuerza, como intentando evitar que la vida abandonará su cuerpo, pero era un esfuerzo inútil, y ella lo sabía. Casi con suavidad aquel hombre que la había arrebatado la vida la dejó caer al suelo, creyendo que ya había muerto, al igual que Shinta. Pero un ligero murmullo sorprendió ambos.

-Vive… Vive Shinta…Hazlo por mi Shinta-la katana se clavó con fuerza en su pecho. Sakura abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y murió. Él aún estaba asombrado por su fuerza y valentía, por la de las tres, pero sobre todo por la de Sakura. Quería llorar, pero sus ojos no cooperaron, con tranquilidad aquel demonio vestido de humano se acercó a él, dispuesto a terminar con lo que había empezado…hasta que se oyeron nuevos chillidos…por parte de los atacantes.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

Aquello le sonaba a Shinta surrealista, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantar su mirada. Pero la voz que se dejó escuchar a continuación no la olvidaría nunca.

-No es necesario darle mi nombre al que esta a punto de morir.

Oyó como el acero perforaba la carne, supo sin levantar la mirada que su atacante había muerto, pero no pudo apartar su vista del cadáver de Sakura. Ni siquiera pensó que si aquel hombre hubiera llegado unos segundos antes pudiera haber salvado a Sakura y a las demás, sólo pensaba que la vida no tenía sentido siendo débil.

-Fue una mera coincidencia poder encontrarlos y llevar a cabo tu venganza. Pues odiar o lamentar, pero eso no hará que los muertos revivan. Deberías estar agradecido por ser él único en sobrevivir.

Shinta se estaba lamentando, pero no por la muerte de todas aquellas personas, si no por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos, a todos ellos. Levantó unos momentos la vista, un hombre de capa blanca se estaba marchando, era su salvador y dueño de aquellas palabras.

_**Región de Kyoto.**_

_**1 de octubre de 1856.**_

_**2 días después…**_

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol se veía más brillante de lo normal por culpa del cielo que lo rodeaba, de profundo color rojo. El pequeño Himura nunca había presenciado un espectáculo tan bello y a la vez tan estremecedor. Era como si el cielo se lamentar por la muerte de tantas y tantas personas, que eran asesinadas día tras día.

Shinta notó claramente la presencia de aquel hombre y su sorpresa al ver lo que había hecho, pero no se movió y dejó que su extraño salvador llegara hasta él.

-No solo cavaste tumbas para tus padres… ¿También para los bandidos?-había sorpresa en aquella voz, pero Shinta no volteó a mirar a aquel hombre. Era lógico que preguntara por aquello, así que decidió explicarle su historia a grandes rasgos para que le comprendiera.

-No eran mis padres. Eran comerciantes de esclavos. Mis padres murieron hace un año de cólera. Seas comerciante de esclavos o bandido al final cuando te llega la hora acabas en silencio.

-¿Para quiénes son esas piedras?

A Shinta le embargó una gran tristeza, quería llorar, patalear, maldecir. Pero no podía hacerlo, debía vivir por ellas, lo había prometido, tenía que ser un hombre capaz de salvar a la gente, no un niño llorica. Con gran tristeza dijo sus nombres.

-Kasumi-san, Akane-san, Sakura-san. Aunque solo llevaba un día conociéndolas, como era el único hombre, quería protegerlas sin importar que perdiera mi vida-hizo una breve pausa, hablaba muy bajito y suave, como temiendo despertarlas de aquella paz en la que se encontraban ahora, unas lágrimas furtivas recorrieron su rostro aunque él no las notó-Pero ellas me protegieron diciendo: "Por favor, no maten al niño" ya que solo eso soy, un niño-levantó su mirada al cielo, odiándose a sí mismo por no ser un hombre, por ser un simple chiquillo incapaz de proteger a nadie-Lo menos que podía hacer era darles una tumba decente. Pero estas son solo piedras, y no pude encontrar ninguna flor-el pequeño se encontraba compungido por la terrible tristeza que estaba instalada en su corazón, creía que le iba a explotar el pecho del dolor.

-Es una pena morir sin antes haber probado el sabor de un buen sake. Esta es mi ofrenda.

Aquel hombre derramó su sake en las tres piedras y solo una palabra salió de los labios del pequeño pelirrojo.

-Gracias…

-Soy Hiko Seijuro, un maestro de la espada.

-¿Espada?

-Aunque no pudiste proteger a esos seres queridos se te confió la vida de estas tres. Incluso tú entiendes esa responsabilidad. Pero el verdadero peso con el que debes cargar ahora es con la vida que se te ha otorgado. Debes valerte por ti mismo y aprender como proteger a las personas. Para que puedas sobrevivir…Para que así puedas proteger a los que son importantes para ti.

-¿Proteger?

-Niño… ¿tú nombre?

-Shinta-contestó el pequeño con decisión.

-Un nombre muy débil…para un guerrero. De ahora en adelante tu nombre será Kenshin.

-Ken…shin.

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Alrededores de la Aldea Kawamata.**_

_**26 de julio de 1850.**_

Era una noche de luna llena. La brillante esfera plateada se encontraba suspendida en el firmamento, en toda su redondez y esplendor observando lo que ocurría en aquel lado del planeta tierra. Los pálidos rayos blancos iluminaban la tierra, los bosques e incluso a algunos animales nocturnos que se dejaban ver en aquel ambiente hostil. La noche daba una falsa sensación de tranquilidad, pero se podía respirar la tragedia en el aire.

Oscureciendo la blanca luna había una enorme columna de humo negro, que se alzaba orgullosa hacía el firmamento sin temer a nada ni a nadie, proclamando el desenlace fatídico que acaecía en aquella noche. Se dice que es en estas noches donde se ha de tener extremo cuidado, la luna parece pura, invitando a una noche mágica, sin embargo es entonces, cuando todo parece perfecto que aparece una señal del destino que se burla de tu dicha, y aquella señal era la columna de humo.

El viento arrastraba un fuerte olor a humo…y a sangre. Si se miraba atentamente el horizonte se vería una extraña rojez en la parte baja de la negra columna. Un pueblo estaba ardiendo, y se oían los gritos de los vecinos…y los choques de los aceros. No era tan extraño que un grupo de bandidos o de ronin sin comida atacarán una aldea llena de gente sencilla, que solo buscaba vivir en paz. Pero era un bocado demasiado suculento para cualquier carroñero, para aquellos fracasados que no podían valerse por si mismos debían atacar a aquellos que no podían defenderse.

La quietud estaba presente en el lugar. Como conscientes de la matanza que estaba acaeciendo en aquel pequeño pueblo todo se mantenía en calma. Presas y cazadores parecieron firmar una tregua de no agresión por esa noche. El viento dejó de soplar para no llevar el olor a muerte a toda la región y los árboles y plantas se mantuvieron inmóviles, como si estuvieran de luto, incapaces de moverse presas del dolor.

Hasta que se oyeron unos pequeños pasos apresurados.

Todo el bosque se giró, mirando acusador hacía el lugar de donde procedían aquellos pasos. La luz de la luna mostró la silueta de un niño que no llegaría a los seis años corriendo, llevando un bulto a sus espaldas, sin mirar atrás. El niño no era consciente de las miradas que recibía, solo tenía una cosa en mente, tenía que llegar a Kawamata, dar la voz de alarma…y salvar a su hermanita. El pequeño resoplaba a cada paso, era obvio que llevaba corriendo desde hacía un rato, y el peso de su hermana pequeña no hacía más que acrecentar ese cansancio. Pero eso al niño le daba igual, no le importaba reventarse si con eso salvaba a su hermana…y conseguía que ayudarán a sus padres y a los demás, antes de que esos desgraciados los matarán a todos.

Tan cansado y lleno de miedo por sus seres queridos estaba el niño que no vio un terraplén que tenía enfrente, sólo fue conciente de ello hasta que su pequeño pie piso el vacío. Lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y coger a su hermanita en brazos, protegiéndola de la caída con su propio cuerpo.

Lo último que notó el niño fue un fuerte golpe en la espalda y la cabeza, y los lloros de su hermana pequeña cada vez más lejanos.

"_Hina…"_

Después todo fue oscuridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tokio se había escapado de casa. Estaba aburrida de que su padre se pasara todo el rato hablando con un montón de hombres que eran políticos, o algo así. La niña de 4 años de edad entendía que su padre, Takagi Kaito, como daimyo que era tuviese que atender a muchas personas. Pero no la hacía nunca caso, ni siquiera ahora, que estaban en su mansión para el verano. La niña hinchó sus carrillos, haciendo una mueca graciosa que habría sacado las carcajadas de más de uno, pero estaba sola.

Leeron y Hiroto, que eran sus guardias personales no se habían enterado de su salida, Honoka, su dama de compañía estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos referentes a la cocina que nada le importaban a Tokio, y su madre, Takagi Manami estaba junto con el respetado maestro Hayashi Genyursai, un viejo pervertido que tenía muy mal carácter.

Ella, Takagi Tokio, quería acción. Continuamente la estaban recordando que era una señorita de la más alta estirpe, pero eso a ella le daba igual. No la dejaban relacionarse con los niños del pueblo, y solo podía practicar el ikebana, no la dejaban coger ningún arma, ni siquiera un bokken. ¡Pero es que ella quería ser una guerrera! Le daba lo mismo ser kendoka que ninja, pero no quería ser una damita que acatará todas las órdenes de su marido, no señor, además ella no pensaba casarse con quién eligieran sus padres, ella elegiría a su marido por amor, y se defendería solita, no necesitaba a nadie para protegerla.

Pateó una ramita que se encontraba en su camino, como si tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias. Sus padres decían que tenía suerte, que ella podía comer todos los días y comprarse kimonos caros de buena calidad. Pero ella no quería eso. Nunca había tenido ningún amigo. Los hijos de los altos dirigentes eran unos idiotas, pedorros y cobardes, Tokio no los aguantaba. Se creían geniales por poder vestir con opulencia, por poder tener todo lo que querían, y eso la niña de ojos verdes no podía tolerarlo. Nunca se le olvidaría el día en que caminaba por el pueblo junto con dos chicos y dos chicas y los respectivos criados de los cinco.

Ellos llevaban un tanto a la cintura, se creían muy machitos y ellas iban con kimonos de seda, y con multitud de cosas en el pelo y maquilladas, con una mueca de continuo asco por tener que caminar como la gente normal. Fue entonces cuando un chavalillo de unos 8 años se cruzó por el camino. Tokio vio que llevaba un saco a la espalda, probablemente arroz. Los idiotas con los que iban le amenazaron con sus tantos, diciéndole que un perro piojoso como él no debería osar ponerse en su camino. Cuando el chico les contestó que la tierra era de todos uno de aquellos idiotas, que tendría unos 6 años intentó clavarle el tanto. El chico pueblerino lo esquivó a duras penas, y le dio un guantazo al niño rico. Este había empezado a llorar y sus guardaespaldas le dieron una paliza al muchacho.

Nadie le ayudo.

Aquel día Tokio se fue muy afectada a su casa. Leeron y Hiroto fueron a visitar al chico junto con un doctor, pero no pudieron hacer nada por él, estaba agonizando. Cuando recibió la noticia lloró toda la noche. No era justo.

"_No es justo que maten a alguien por llevar algo de comida a su casa"_

Unos sollozos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó que era un perro que gimoteaba herido por romperse una pata. Aunque le daba pena tendría que dejarlo allí, no sería la primera vez que llevaba un animal herido a casa y su padre mandaba matarlo. La niña se equivocaba. Se la helo la sangre al escuchar a una niña pequeña, que debía ser la que provocaba los sollozos gemir: "Oni-chan"

Rápidamente Tokio corrió hacía donde creía que eran los llantos, siguiendo el ruido.

-¿¡Donde estas!? ¿¡Responde!?

-¡Aquí!

Por fin alcanzó a la niña. Tendría tres años y estaba sobre el pecho de un niño que debía ser su hermano. Las lágrimas corrían frescas por las mejillas de la niña. Tokio vio que era muy guapa. Tenía unos cabellos muy extraños, ondulados y sueltos, castaños claro y unos bonitos ojos color miel, que brillaban como nunca enmarcados por las lágrimas. La niña la miro con ojos llorosos y se levantó del cuerpo tendido de su hermano.

-Ayuda a mi oni-chan por favor-lo dijo entre sollozos, terriblemente preocupada por el estado de su hermano. Al acercarse comprendió lo que había pasado. El niño no debía de haber visto el desnivel y había caído al vacío, protegiendo con su propio cuerpo a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hina.

-Escucha Hina-chan. Sigue recto, en aquella dirección-señaló con el dedo el camino por el que había venido-no te desvíes del camino y llegarás a mi casa. Diles que he tenido un accidente, que Tokio ha tenido un accidente, ¿entendido?

La pequeña asintió y salió corriendo. Tenía algunas magulladuras, pero no eran graves. Tokio se concentró en el chico que estaba tirado. Vio con aprensión como apenas respiraba. Le tomo el pulso, era muy débil. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos y cortes, algunos superficiales, otros profundos, y tenía una herida muy fea en la cabeza, que sangraba con abundancia. Sin importarle rompió poco a poco su kimono para hacer unas improvisadas vendas, quedándose sin mangas y con la parte de abajo hasta las rodillas.

Aunque solo tenía cuatro años había tenido algunas lecciones de cómo tratar heridas con sangre, y ahora estaba aplicando esos conocimientos al chico. Se fijó en su rostro. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba con mucha dificultad, una clara muestra de que estaba sufriendo. Los ojos de Tokio se humedecieron, no podía hacer nada más por él. Sin saber porque empezó a acariciar su pelo negro mientras intentaba consolarle, como si pudiera escucharla. Oyó pisadas de varias personas que se dirigían al lugar.

-¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ! ¡LEERON! ¡HIROTO! ¡PADRE!-seis hombres se dirigieron hacía ella, reconoció a su padre, dos de sus guardias, a Leeron y Hiroto y al médico de su padre.

-¡Tokio!-su padre la abrazo-¿Estás bien? Una niña vino diciendo que habías tenido un accidente, estaba muy preocupado. Ya se enterará esa granuja, no debe ir engañando de esa forma a la gente-Tokio vio la furia reflejada en los ojos azules de su padre.

-No padre, yo se lo dije, el niño, apenas respira-señaló el cuerpo caído.

Fue entonces cuando los seis adultos se fijaron en el muchacho. Rápidamente el médico empezó a inspeccionarle junto con la ayuda de Leeron. Después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos el doctor habló.

-Tienes un par de costillas rotas, al igual que el tobillo izquierdo, puede que tenga alguna hemorragia interna, además es muy pequeño, no creo que sobreviva.

Los ojos de Tokio se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que aquel niño tan valiente, que había puesto la vida de su hermana por encima de la propia muriera. Su padre se acercó a él, probablemente iba a rematarlo, era obvio que estaba sufriendo, y de repente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes la mano del niño se agarró a su brazo y miró al daimyo Takagi con ojos suplicantes.

-Señor…Hanawa…atacada…sálvelos…por favor-volvió a caer inconsciente. Su mano fue soltando su agarre sobre la manga del gi del daimyo, hasta que cayó lánguidamente pero Kaito, el padre de Tokio, sujeto la mano del niño antes de que cayera al suelo. Le miró durante unos instantes, como evaluándole y tras unos momentos dijo con voz imperiosa:

-¡Hiroto! Avisa a la división que hay en mi casa de que vaya urgentemente a Hanawa, deprisa, antes de que acaben todos muertos.

-¡Sí señor!-el gigante salió corriendo en dirección a la finca, acompañado por uno de los guardaespaldas personales del daimyo.

El señor Takagi cogió en brazos al niño y se levantó.

-Leeron, coge a Tokio, nos vamos.

Tokio normalmente se habría quejado, ella ya era mayor, no necesitaba que nadie la llevara en brazos, pero estaba demasiado impresionada por lo que acababa de ver. El médico había dicho que no sobreviviría, y sin embargo el niño había tenido fuerzas para pedirle a su padre que ayudara a su pueblo, era un niño increíble. Como sus ojos.

Unos hermosos ojos dorados.

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Aldea Kawamata. Mansión privada de Takagi Kaito.**_

_**2 de agosto de 1850.**_

_**1 semana después…**_

Después de aquel incidente su padre había llevado al niño de ojos ámbar a su casa, y ahí había sido atendido de urgencia. Después de examinarle más minuciosamente Leeron había proclamado que no tenía hemorragias internas, por lo que el médico de su padre fue despedido, al tener un fallo tan grande, ya que aunque muy débil el muchacho podría recuperarse. No los decepcionó. Después de los cuidados necesarios fue recuperándose con una velocidad increíble, pero aún no había abierto los ojos.

Leeron era uno de los pocos japoneses que tenían padre japonés y madre china. Ambos dedicados a la medicina. Su padre era médico, su madre farmacéutica, por lo que conocía la medicina japonesa y los remedios chinos. Además era un buen ninja, muy diestro en el lanzamiento de kunais. Al contrario de lo que cabría esperar llevaba el pelo cortado a lo occidental, pero bastante rebelde. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo negro azulado y los ojos azul claro. Y era abiertamente homosexual.

En aquella época se veía con buenos ojos el amor entre hombres, sobre todo si ambos eran de clase alta, por lo que Leeron no era discriminado en ninguno momento por sus orientaciones sexuales, además era un hombre de confianza de su padre. Hiroto por el contrario era muy fuerte, pero terriblemente lento, bastante gordo y con una cara graciosa, como de lerdo, pero era muy buena gente. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, y eran los guardaespaldas perfectos para Tokio, ya que tenía una gran conectividad, por no decir que se complementaban perfectamente.

Ambos formaban un cuadro muy divertido, que siempre hacía reír a Tokio, pero durante aquella semana no le sacaron ninguna sonrisa verdadera. Tampoco a Hina. Se había pasado la semana llorando. La aldea había sido completamente destruida, sus vecinos y toda su familia habían muerto asesinados, y su hermano estaba inconsciente. Los hombres enviados por el daimyo sin embargo habían conseguido matar a los maleantes, un grupo formado por simples ladrones y algunos ronin de poca monta. No habían tenido demasiados problemas para acabar con todos ellos, pero habían llegado tarde. Solo Hina había sobrevivido gracias a su hermano, y este último aún estaba en estado grave. La niña no se había separado de él desde que le dejaron acostado en el futon. Solía acariciarle el rostro y el pelo, dándole palabras de aliento que él no escuchaba, era una imagen muy triste. Inexplicablemente Tokio también se había pasado mucho tiempo cerca del lecho del enfermo, pero a pesar de todos los intentos de conversación no había conseguido sacarle nada a Hina, ni si tenía apellido, ni en que trabaja su padre, ni el nombre de su hermano.

Aquella mañana Hina cayó totalmente rendida, después de apenas dormir y comer. Necesitaría un buen descanso. Tokio no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que se encontró sentada, observando al hermano de Hina.

Debía de ser un par de años mayor que ella, probablemente no tardaría mucho en cumplir los seis años. Su rostro se había relajado, al parecer ya no le dolía, y aquella imagen representaba la pura inocencia. Tokio se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

"_Mira que eres tonta Tokio, solo es un niño"_

Un quejido la devolvió a la realidad. Vio como los ojos del niño se apretaban fuertemente…y luego se abrían. Ahí estaban de nuevo, esos magnéticos ojos dorados, no habían sido una ilusión óptica, tenía los ojos de ese color en verdad. Se le veía desorientado, intentó incorporarse, pero un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir el dolor en el tórax por las costillas rotas.

-Quieto. Leeron dice que tienes un par de costillas rotas, no debes moverte.

Aquellos ojos la miraron con curiosidad durante unos momentos y Tokio sintió como la desnudaban el alma. Fue entonces cuando el pánico apareció en aquellos ojos.

-¡Hina! ¿Dónde esta Hina? ¿No le habrá pasado nada malo ver…?-el muchacho se había incorporado bruscamente preguntando por su hermana y había caído de nuevo a plomo por el dolor. Se agarró fuertemente las costillas y apretó los dientes, pero no dejó escapar ningún quejido.

-Te he dicho que no te muevas-Tokio fue corriendo a por los calmantes, cogió una taza, la lleno de agua y fue con ella y con la pastilla junto al chico. Le hizo tragar la pequeña pastilla analgésica y toda el agua. Casi con timidez el niño le pidió otro vaso de agua. Ella se lo dio con una sonrisa. Después de unos momentos en silencio él volvió a mirarla, estaba otra vez tumbado, pero su mirada seguía imponiendo.

-¿Sabes donde esta Hina?

-Tú hermanita esta durmiendo. Fue una suerte que os encontrará, si hubiéramos llegado un poco más tarde probablemente no lo habrías contado.

-Eso no me importa, no temo a la muerte-la mirada de él se oscureció visiblemente, y casi con miedo la preguntó-¿La aldea de Hanawa? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Tokio no quería mirarle a los ojos. ¿Cómo decirle que todo había sido arrasado? ¿Qué solo quedaban vivos él y su hermana? Sin embargo sintió la necesidad de verse reflejada en aquellos ojos dorados, que estaban llenos de dolor, pero no físico, sino espiritual. Negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras. Los ojos del niño se humedecieron, pero no lloró. Siguieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Tokio decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Tras recibir la noticia Hina-chan no contestó a ninguna de nuestras preguntas, ni siquiera nos dijo tu nombre.

-Hajime.

-¿Sois campesinos entonces? No tenéis apellido…-ella se veía apenada, ante aquel hecho Tokio sabía que su padre no tardaría mucho en echarlos.

-No somos campesinos, mis padres son, o mejor dicho eran "Shokunin", artesanos. Mi apellido es Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Hajime es mi nombre completo.

-Yo soy Takagi Tokio.

-¿Takagi?-él la miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo al saber que aquel niño la conocía-¿acaso eres la hija del daimyo Takagi Kaito?

-Del mismo.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberla tratado como corresponde a alguien de su estirpe Takagi-dono.

Y aquello le sentó a Tokio como una bofetada. No quería que la tratara con ese respeto que le correspondía a alguien de su clase social, quería que aquel niño, Hajime, fuera su amigo.

-Llámame simplemente Tokio Hajime-kun.

-No…no puedo hacer eso Takagi-dono.

Justo cuando la niñita de ojos verdes iba a decirle un par de cosas a aquel cabezota entró su padre. Kaito era bastante alto. Tenía el largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y sus penetrantes ojos azules fijaron su vista primero en Tokio, luego en Hajime, que intentó incorporarse, pero que una vez más cayó presa del dolor. El niño se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido de caer en lo mismo, mientras Tokio le miraba preocupada. Una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del daimyo.

-Buenos días joven. No intentes levantarte, no es necesario que me muestres ahora mismo tus respetos, estas demasiado débil. Tal vez mi hija ya te ha comentado la situación, toda la aldea Hanawa fue exterminada, incluida su gente, solo quedáis tú y tú hermana. No obstante te alegrara saber que acabamos con todos aquellos maleantes.

El chico no había apartado la vista en todo el relato. Y Kaito no pudo menos que sentir cierto orgullo ante el estoicismo del niño. Aunque era obvio que la venganza era un pobre consuelo para él no lo dejo traslucir.

-Tú nombre chico.

-Yamaguchi Hajime, Takagi-dono.

-Tus padres te han enseñado como tratar a la realeza por lo que veo.

-Esta en lo correcto señor.

-Es bueno saber que aún se enseña educación. Bueno, cuando te encuentres un poco mejor charlaremos con más calma, de momento descansa.

-Hai.

El daimyo se marcho, le había agradado aquel crío, además tenía apellido. Hajime y Tokio se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente la niña rompió el silencio.

-Parecías idiota mostrando tanto respeto.

-Díselo a tus antepasados, fueron ellos quienes inventaron todas estas gilipolleces.

Se miraron de mala leche durante unos momentos. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca feroz y…empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Inexplicablemente era divertido picarse con el otro, era…reconfortante. Saber que a pesar de pertenecer a distinta clase social no eran tan diferentes, era un pensamiento alentador. Hajime empezó a toser y a poner muecas de dolor, debía de tener alguna costilla rota, ya que no podía ni reírse en paz. Justo en ese momento entró una niña con los ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Oni-chan!

Ella se tiró a los brazos de su hermano, Tokio intento impedirlo, ya que otro golpe le haría daño al pequeño Yamaguchi y al final los tres acabaron hechos un lío de piernas y brazos en el futón. Por raro que pareciera los tres niños se sintieron aliviados, como si por fin hubieran encontrado un hogar.

_**Edo.**_

_**1 de julio de 1853**_

El calor abrasador le picaba en la cara, pero el niño no hizo ningún gesto que delatara aquella incomodidad, nunca le había molestado el calor, por extraño que pareciera. Aquel día la ciudad de Edo se levantó como otro día cualquiera, pero el niño presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, no entendía porque, pero lo sabía.

Había ido a pasar unos días con su maestro a Edo, ya que él originalmente era de Saitama, en la región de Kanto. Su maestro era un ronin al que nunca le faltaban encargos, pero como le gustaba ir de un lado para otro nunca tenía un señor al que servir. Por eso, aunque él era originario de Saitama consideraba todo Japón como su hogar, un hogar que algún día pretendía dominar.

"_Algún día"_

-¡Makoto!-la voz imperiosa de su maestro le saco de sus pensamientos. El pequeño Shishio Makoto se adelantó hasta llegar a la altura de su maestro.

Tenía 7 años, con el pelo largo y castaño recogido hacía atrás, al más puro estilo samurai, porque él amaba luchar y quería matar pronto a su segunda víctima, lo cierto es que el niño ya tenía tendencias de asesino desde pequeño.

Su primera víctima había sido su padre, un sucio borracho que golpeaba repetidamente a su madre, hasta que un día ella no volvió a moverse. Preso de la rabia el niño lo había matado a golpes mientras seguía ebrio y más tarde el maestro Fujimi Kazo lo había aceptado como discípulo, al ver que tenía potencial.

En cierto modo el niño le estaba agradecido, gracias a él podría tener fuerza suficiente para llegar al poder, echaría al Shogunato y se declararía emperador de Japón, si eso haría.

-Estas muy distraído hoy muchacho, ¿ocurre algo?

El niño lo miró con sus ojos parduzco-rojizos, unos ojos muy fríos y calculadores, sin ningún asomo de misericordia.

-Notó algo raro en el ambiente maestro, como si algo importante fuera a suceder.

-Yo también muchacho…yo también.

La mañana paso normal, sin embargo en la tarde sucedería el acontecimiento que propiciaría el fin del Sakoku "la política anti-extranjeros" del Shogun, y con ellos el actual gobierno, dando paso a una nueva era. Shishio se encontraba mirando el horizonte, cuando vio aparecer velas negras. Pronto se creó una gran expectación en el puerto, y una gran inquietud, aquello no eran barcos japoneses, eran extranjeros.

Cuando llegaron a puerto hubo un gran tumulto, corrió el rumor de que los extranjeros reclamaban la apertura de los puertos japoneses. El nerviosismo llego a toda la gente de la ciudad, con el Shogunato habían tenido tiempos de paz, los extranjeros eran unos locos que quería dominar el mundo y destruir la era en la que estaba sumergida Japón. A medida que pasaba la tarde el nerviosismo se hizo más patente hasta que por fin ocurrió.

El primer disparo.

Como una advertencia de muerte el siniestro silbido se dejó escuchar por toda la ciudad, luego vino la terrible explosión, y por fin los gritos y los llantos. Solo podía olerse el olor a pólvora y sangre en la ciudad, pero fue como un dulce perfume para la nariz del pequeño Shishio, que permanecía impasible mientras la desesperación y el caos reinaban a su alrededor.

Tal vez conquistar Japón no presentase tantas complicaciones como creía en un principio.

_**Edo.**_

_**12 de mayo de 1855.**_

Era mediodía en la ciudad de Edo. Habían pasado casi dos años desde el incidente de los barcos negros, y se empezaba a notar en el ambiente que los soplos de una nueva corriente no tardarían en llegar, y con ellos la guerra civil.

Ajenos a todos estos cambios dos niños jugaban en el jardín de una casa que debía de ser de clase media. La niña rondaría los 8 años, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, contrastando con su pelo y ojos negros como la noche. Tenía el pelo recogido en una especie de híbrido entre coleta y moño, dejando una gran cantidad de pelo a modo de flequillo, cortado a diferentes niveles. Era muy guapa y tenía una mirada de tranquilidad y melancolía poco propias de su edad.

El muchacho que jugaba con ella era moreno de piel y tenía el pelo y los ojos negros. Era bastante mono, y tenía un rostro de clara inocencia, además no era especialmente alto. No debía de llegar a los 11 años, pero se notaba a la legua que era un chico vivaracho y hablador. Al parecer hacía todo lo posible por complacer a la niña, que muy en el fondo le apreciaba sin necesidad de que se tomara tantas atenciones para con ella.

Se encontraban en la casa del niño, la casa de la familia Akira, pues la residencia de los Yukishiro, la familia de Tomoe, estaba demasiado concurrida. Su madre estaba a punto de parir, así que los Akira se había ofrecido a cuidar de la pequeña hasta que su madre estuviera un poco mejor.

-¡Tomoe-chan!

La niña de blanca piel miro a su compañero de juegos. Este señalaba con los ojos brillantes al espectáculo que ocurría en el cielo. Soplaba el viento, desprendiendo las hojas de Sakura, haciendo que estas cayeran como nieve, pero con mucha más gracia y hermosura. Los dos se quedaron maravillados viendo aquello, realmente sentían que el corazón se les llenaba de alegría. Kiyosato buscó la mano de Tomoe, y cuando la encontró esta no rechazo el contacto. Así quedaron, observando maravillados caer los pétalos de Sakura tomados de la mano, y así fue como el señor Akira los encontró.

-¡Ejem!-como su el contacto quemara ambos separaron sus manos, ligeramente sonrojados sin atreverse a mirar al otro. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio el niño habló.

-¿Sucede algo padre?

-Me temo que si-miró por unos instantes a Tomoe-tu madre ha dado a luz Tomoe-chan.

-¿En serio?-los ojos negros de la niña se iluminaron, así que por fin había acabado aquella locura…aunque tenía que agradecer el tiempo pasado con Kiyosato, le quería mucho. El cabeza de familia sonrió un poco forzado, pero ninguno de los niños pudo captarlo.

-Así es, ahora tienes un hermanito Tomoe-chan, tal vez deberías ir a verlo.

-Hai, hasta luego Akira-san, Kiyosato-kun-se quedo mirando a este un segundo más de lo necesario y luego echó a correr todo lo que le permitía el kimono blanco que llevaba.

En realidad su casa no estaba lejos y no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar. Pero en seguida noto que había algo raro en el ambiente. Casi con temor la niña adelanto un piececito, y luego otro, hasta que quedo en la entrada. Respiro un ahora dulzón en el aire y también…

"_Incienso"_

Entró con decisión y se encontró con una de las comadronas que la miró con tristeza.

-Buenos días señora.

-Buenos días, Tomoe-chan, deberías pasar a ver a tu madre y a tu hermano.

-Hai.

En silencio la niña entró en la siguiente sala, sabía que algo no había salido bien, lo presentía, aquel aire de pesadumbre en el lugar no era propio después del nacimiento de un recién nacido, menos si se trataba de un hombre. Con aplomo llegó a la habitación de sus padres, y entonces lo vio.

Su padre sostenía entre sus brazos a un diminuto bebé y miraba con mucha pena a su madre, que estaba en el lecho, con una mirada extraña y sudando a mares. El señor Yukishiro se dio la vuelta y al ver a Tomoe la hizo una señal con la cabeza para que entrara con tranquilidad. La niña se dio cuenta de que el olor dulzón procedía de su madre y el incienso de la habitación.

-Creo que es mejor que te despidas de tu madre Tomoe, no volveremos a verla.

-Hai.

A pesar de tener solo 8 años Yukishiro Tomoe ya sabía lo que era la muerte, pero nunca había visto su rostro tan de cerca. Pensó que la vida humana era algo muy efímero, tal vez demasiado, las personas morían con demasiada facilidad…no era justo. Su madre era joven y fuerte, no debería morir así, pero las leyes naturales estaban por algo, y Tomoe las odio por llevarse aquello a lo que quería, sin ser consciente de que unos años después esas mismas leyes naturales volverían a arrebatarle a otro ser querido…y que también la arrastrarían a ella a los límites del tiempo, en un pozo sin fondo.

-To…mo…e-la niña miro a su madre, por alguna extraña razón su mirada de mostró lúcida, claro signo de que estaba a punto de expirar. Las lágrimas inundaron sus bellos ojos.

-Dime madre.

-Cuida de tu padre…y de tu hermano, los dos te necesitarán.

-¿Cómo puedo cuidar de aquel que te ha arrebatado la vida?-la voz de la niña se quebró, presa de las emociones y del llanto, quería odiar a su pequeño hermano, pero por alguna razón no podía.

-No me la ha arrebatado hija…me alegro de que él sobreviva a costa de mi vida…es mi hijo, al igual que tú, y os quiero más que a mi vida cariño.

-Mamá…no te vayas…por favor-las lágrimas corrían libres por sus pálidas mejillas, abrazó el cuerpo de su madre.

-Cuídalos…Tomoe.

La niña se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, rota por el llanto. Una sonrisa de paz se vislumbraba en sus facciones, la señora Yukishiro había muerto feliz.

_**2 horas después…**_

Su padre había tenido que desenganchar a Tomoe de su madre, ya que estaba fuertemente agarrada a su Yukata. Ahora la niña estaba siendo atendida por una de las comadronas, que la había llevado té caliente y la había pasado una manta por encima para evitar que pasara frío.

-Tomoe…-ella levantó la vista. Frente a sus ojos estaba Kiyosato, mirándola con amargura, queriendo compartir su dolor. Se dieron un abrazo mudo, y fue entonces, al sentir su calor tan cerca cuando Tomoe comprendió que amaba a Akira Kiyosato, un amor de niños que luego se convertiría en el amor de dos enamorados. Después de estar unos momentos abrazados se separaron. Tomoe se sentía mejor, y fue capaz de sonreír a Kiyosato, los dos se sintieron aliviados, como reconfortados.

-Arigato…Kiyosato-kun.

-Sabes donde vivo, por si necesitas algo-respondió él con jovialidad. De la misma forma en que había aparecido también había desaparecido, dejando a una más tranquila Tomoe tomando su té, sabía que prefería estar sola. Minutos después apareció su padre, con el niño en brazos.

-Tomoe, necesito que cuides de tu hermano unos minutos-y sin esperar contestación le colocó el niño en los brazos a la vez que cogía el té de ella y se marchaba.

Así fue como se encontró frente al niño que había matado a su madre.

"_Cuesta creer que algo tan pequeño pueda hacer tanto daño"_

Tomoe quería odiarlo, no era más que un vulgar bebé. Le miró con ojo crítico, no se diferenciaba en nada de otro recién nacido. Tenías las mejillas sonrosadas, la cabeza calva y las manos regordetas, era un bebé más y Tomoe lo odiaba, hasta que abrió los ojos.

Unos ojos negros idénticos a los suyos…y a los de su madre. Dos ojos como estrellas en aquella cara sonrosada. Ella le miró, y el niño le devolvió la mirada, y entonces la pequeña cosita que tenía en sus brazos sonrió y levantó una manita para tocar el rostro de la niña. Ella sabía que los bebés no sabían sonreír, que aquel gesto había sido una mueca involuntaria, pero al sentir la manita pequeña y arrugada del niño en su rostro comprendió que no le odiaba, que le amaba y que aquella pequeña criatura no tenía la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

Por segunda vez sonrió de corazón en aquel día.

-Perdóname…Enishi.

Por toda respuesta el niño sonrió una vez más, emitiendo un confuso balbuceo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Buenas^^_

_Pues aquí me tenéis, escribiendo otra historia XDD En cualquier caso va a ser un fic bastante largo y ambicioso, al meterse de lleno en la infancia de nuestros personajes, la época anterior al bakumatsu, el propio bakumatsu y un par de añitos posteriores._

_Debo decir que va a ser un fic histórico, es decir, que voy a narrar los hechos reales que ocurrieron, aunque como es lógico tendré que cambiar alguna cosa. Este fic no va a tratar únicamente de unos cuantos personajes, si no que pretendo contar algo de todos, aunque por el momento nos tendremos que conformar con los más "viejos" pues no quiero dar grandes saltos temporales. Antes de que se me olvide. Agradecería mucho si algún alma caritativa me pasa información de Aoshi y Misao, es que no conozco gran cosa de su pasado y no me fió del anime doblado, así que si alguno me cuenta cosas del pasado de esos dos se lo agradeceré eternamente. Como es lógico no todos van a tener el mismo protagonismo, pero los personajes relacionados con el Ishin Shishi, el Shinsengumi y el Oniwabanshuu tendrán mucha participación, mas claro esta los niños que lo vivieron como simples civiles._

_Ahora tocan algunas aclaraciones. Como podéis ver doy saltos espacio-tiempo con una diferencia que llega incluso hasta los 5 o 6 años, esto es debido a que sus edades varían completamente, pero los estoy juntando en grupos. La parte final de Kenshin, es decir, los diálogos que mantiene con Hiko y las palabras pronunciadas por las tres hermanas están sacadas directamente de las OVAs, que por cierto, el orden en que mueren me lo he inventado porque creo que nunca se mencionó, si esta mal solo poner el nombre correspondiente al leer y listo XD. Otra aclaración. Como supongo que imaginareis Yamaguchi Hajime es Saito Hajime, mi amado (y de muchas más) lobo. No me he inventado nada, él en realidad nació llamándose Yamaguchi Hajime, nombre que luego cambiaría no se porque, pero queda mejor Saito ¿verdad? XDD En realidad el colega cambio varias veces de nombre a lo largo de su vida, pero el nombre por el que fue conocido es por el de Saito Hajime. Ya veremos más de la niñez de este antihéroe, porque no tiene desperdicio, ya que nadie sabe como fue realmente, así que yo pondré mi versión de los hechos basándome en un par de hechos históricos. También debo disculparme, ya que la saga de Enishi me vi obligada a leer en ingles, así que es probable que tenga fallos, pero tengo una duda que espero que me resolváis, ¿al final Oibore era el padre de Tomoe y Enishi verdad? Debo añadir que nuestros personajes, aunque lógicamente no se encontraron y se conocieron en años anteriores aquí si, porque es muy interesante ver por ejemplo a Kenshin de adolescente y a Sano de niño en la misma escena aunque no se hubiera dado. Siento mucho que la parte de Shishio me haya quedado tan corta, pero es que no me sentía muy inspirada...para el próximo capítulo prometo darle mucho más protagonismo.  
_

_Para el próximo capítulo volverán a repetir Kenshin, Saito y Shishio más los personajes que los rodean y además aparecerán: Shinomori Aoshi, Okina, Okita Souji, Katsura Kogoro y Yumi Komagata._

_Atentamente: Shumy  
_


	2. Las relaciones de maestros y alumnos

_**Disclaimer: **_Ante todo Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, no hago esto con ánimo de conseguir dinero, solo de entretener a la gente y plasmar mis ideas. Esta gran obra le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki no a mí.

_**Aclaración: **_La historia saltará de unos lugares a otros en el tiempo, por lo que no será una aventura lineal, ya que pasaré de unos personajes a otros, pero se verá claramente el cambio, ya que tienen edades diferentes me veo obligada a hacer esto, no obstante le da mucho dinamismo a la historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bakumatsu.**_

_**Por: Shumy.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Las extrañas relaciones de maestros y alumnos.**_

_**Kyoto**_

_**12 de febrero de 1856**_

Un hombre de unos 40 años paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Kyoto. Entonaba, o al menos lo intentaba alguna canción tradicional, con pésimos resultados. Sin embargo aquello no altero el buen humor del hombre, que caminaba de forma muy enérgica entre la gente, que se lo quedaba mirando con cara de circunstancias.

Vestía un simple hakama de algodón blanco y unas sandalias, daba de vez en cuando un saltito o aplaudía a la nada, consiguiendo miradas aún más sorprendidas. Desde hacía casi 3 años el país tenía un ambiente apesadumbrado, todos lo sabían, la guerra civil se aproximaba con paso rápido y la sangre no tardaría en derramarse. Para acrecentar el mal ambiente el actual Shogun, Tokugawa Lesada, conocido por su incapacidad mental se estaba muriendo poco a poco. Este hecho se veía con gran preocupación, ya que, una vez muerto el shogun, los clanes de Chōshū y Satsuma pasarían al ataque sin miedo hasta que se designara a su heredero, pues Lesada no tenía hijos y el próximo shogun era una incógnita.

Sin embargo estos sombríos pensamientos no estaban en la mente del hombre, que seguía como antes, caminando y dando saltitos como si tuviera 3 años. Después de doblar la esquina compró unos dulces en un kiosco cercano y se los fue comiendo de camino hasta que llegó a su parada. Se encontraba frente a una posada de grandes dimensiones que parecía bastante concurrida y de mucho éxito. Miró con ojos orgullosos el cartel en el que ponía el nombre del restaurante.

Aoiya.

El hombre entró con gran tranquilidad al interior, donde unos cuantos empleados le saludaron con gran respeto. El curioso personajes solo respondió a sus saludos alegremente y se dirigió a los pisos de arriba. Una vez ahí marchó hacía el ala donde se hospedaban los trabajadores del restaurante, y se encaminó a la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Tocó a la puerta corredera y entró.

-¡Buenas Makimachi-san!-saludó alegremente.

Un hombre con más de 50 años le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa de espaldas a la puerta, escribiendo lo que parecía ser un informe. Tenía unos profundos ojos verdes que si bien no eran cálidos tampoco eran fríos. Su pelo negro estaba salpicado por una gran cantidad de canas, el ceño y la boca fruncidos le daban un aspecto sereno pero apacible.

-Buenos días Nenji.

-¡No seas tan frío hombre!-Okina, cuyo nombre como ninja era Kashiwasaki Nenji se sentó al lado del Okashira mientras le palmeaba la espalda con humor.

-No estamos en tiempos de estar con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro y persiguiendo jovencitas continuamente Nenji-le reprendió con tranquilidad Makimachi Souta.

-Mouu, no digas esas cosas de mi Okashira, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades.

-Tú muestras tus debilidades con demasiada facilidad-para enfatizar la frase Souta le propino un golpe suave en la cara, que Okina dramatizó estrellándose a posta en la pared mientras lloraba como un recién nacido sin leche.

-¡Eres muy malo!-durante 5 minutos más Okina siguió haciendo pucheros y soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras el Okashira terminaba de rellenar el informe. Al final, cuando Nenji vio que no había forma de ablandar a Souta al estar este demasiado concentrado en aquel papel le entró la curiosidad, ¿Qué estaría escribiendo? Recuperando totalmente la compostura se acerco curioso y miró por encima del hombro del actual Okashira.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un informe al shogun?

-No, la incorporación de un nuevo miembro a nuestras filas.

-¿Un nuevo miembro? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Le quedan unos meses para cumplir los 6 años.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El terrible grito pegado por Okina se oyó en todo el Aoiya, no mejor dicho, en todo Kyoto, no, se oyó en toda la provincia, no, en todo Japón. Con gesto de fastidio Souta se tapó los oídos, esperando a que a Okina se le quedaran los pulmones sin aire. Cuando el ninja empezó a ponerse morado Souta decidió hablar para salvarle la vida, Nenji era capaz de asfixiarse antes que dejar de gritar, era un escandaloso.

-No te sorprendas tanto, yo mismo le he metido al Oniwabanshuu, el chiquillo es un genio.

-¡¿Pero que te has bebido Okashira?! ¡No puedes meter a un niño a ninja de esa forma!

-Ya esta dentro. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?-le propuso con tranquilidad Makimachi-Estoy seguro de que el niño se sentirá halagado si el mejor guerrero del Oniwabanshuu va a hablar con él.

-¡Por supuesto!

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Makimachi Souta, era increíble, pero con agasajar un poco a su mejor agente este ya aceptaba todas sus órdenes.

-Por cierto jefe, ¿Cómo se llama el chico?

-Shinomori, Shinomori Aoshi.

_**2 horas después…**_

Llevaba 2 horas buscando al maldito crío. ¿Dónde lo había escondido el Okashira? De seguro que le había engañado para quitárselo de encima, desde que su hijo se había casado con aquella jovencita tan encantadora Nenji sentía que el Okashira estaba preocupado. ¿Tal vez iba a ser abuelo? ¿Se había enamorado de alguna mujer joven? Desde que su esposa murió en el accidente de los barcos negros en Edo la parte más bromista de Souta había desaparecido, pero no se había vuelto un amargado, y la boda de su hijo había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, era obvio que se moría por ser abuelo. Tan absorto iba Okina en sus pensamientos que no vio que se chocó contra sus piernas. Oyó un suave "Auch" y entonces dirigió su vista al suelo.

Un niño que no debía de llegar a los 6 años estaba sentado en el suelo masajeándose la nuca. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, con un flequillo muy elegante y una pequeña coleta que apenas podía hacerse en la nuca, al más puro estilo samurai. Lo cierto es que aunque eran ninjas todos los Oniwabanshuu llevaban la pequeña coleta en la nuca, no tenían el pelo tan largo como los samuráis, pero no importaba. El muchachito era menudo y de piel blanca, un niño normal y corriente, hasta que le miró a los ojos.

Unos increíbles ojos color hielo.

Los dos se miraron atentamente durante unos segundos, hasta que hizo acto de presencia una joven de poco más de 18 años, muy guapa, con unos bonitos ojos azules y un largo y sedoso pelo negro. Fue entonces cuando Okina puso cara de viejo verde mientras la miraba las piernas. Sin embargo, algo le sacó de su ensoñación.

Una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un viejo verde!-el niño le había dado en la cabeza una patada con cara de desquiciado mientras la joven los miraba a ambos alucinada. Okina fue a estrellarse contra la pared mientras sus ojos se convertían en una gran espiral. Después de unos momentos de tranquilidad Okina se levantó con una mirada furibunda mirando al niño, que le devolvió una peor con sus terribles ojazos azules. Su mirada echaba chispas y la muchacha, después del shock inicial aguantaba las ganas de reír. Okina habló entre dientes.

-¿No serás tú el nuevo recluta no? Ese tal Shinomori Aoshi.

-El mismo viejo lascivo.

-A mi háblame con respeto renacuajo escurridizo.

-Un tío que mira así a una dama no se merece ningún respeto.

Una nube de humo se alzó sobre los dos contrincantes, que empezaron a pegarse mientras la chica los veía riéndose a carcajadas. El escándalo fue tal que el Okashira se asomó curioso, temiéndose lo que vería a continuación. El cuadro que contemplaban sus ojos era tan gracioso que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. Okina y Aoshi estaban el uno tirado al lado del otro respirando con dificultad con la ropa rasgada y unos cuantos golpes y rasguños por la cara y el cuerpo mientras Yui intentaba recuperar el aire de tanto reír. Souta comprendió que Aoshi se había cabreado tanto porque Nenji se había quedado mirando las piernas de su propia yerna, que acababa de adoptar el apellido Makimachi.

-¡Nenji! Eres un abusón, no solo pegas a un niño, si no que además le miras las piernas a mi hija.

-¡Yo no soy un niño!-gritó furibundo el joven Shinomori.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuala? ¿Cómo?-Okina miraba a todos los presentes intentando encontrar una respuesta, ¿de que hablaba el Okashira?

-Jajajaja-rieron con ganas los dos Makimachi.

-Ella es Makimachi Yui, la mujer de mi hijo y por tanto mi hija.

-Usted debe de ser Kashiwasaki Nenji-dijo con una sonrisa Yui.

-Así es bella ninfa-con total elegancia y haciendo caso omiso de los otros dos Okina se arrodillo frente a la joven y la dio un suave beso en la mano al más puro estilo caballeresco. Pero el pobre ninja, después de soltar de su agarre a Yui sintió un fuerte golpe en la base de la espalda. Abrió a más no poder los ojos mientras veía como la pared se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz y….

¡BAM!

Souta y Yui miraban como el cuerpo de Okina resbalaba de forma patética por la pared mientras el joven Shinomori se palmeaba las manos y ponía una sonrisa victoriosa después del viaje que le había dado a aquel viejo verde.

-Mamiiii, ayúdame mamiiii, hay un niño loco que me quiere ver muerto.

-¡Yo no estoy loco viejo lascivo!

Justo en el momento en que ambos se lanzaban de nuevo al ataque con dientes y garras por delante Souta se materializo en medio de ambos y les dio un fuerte capón en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¡AUCH!-gritaron al unísono.

-Bien, como esta visto que no se llevan muy bien y no quiero problemas en el Oniwabanshuu a partir de ahora Nenji será tu maestro Aoshi-kun.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-esta vez el grito se oyó hasta en Europa.

_**Kyoto.**_

_**12 de marzo de 1856.**_

_**1 mes después…**_

Hacía un mes que ambos convivían como maestro y alumno. Para mayor desgracia el Okashira había decidido divertirse a su costa, y los había obligado a convivir en la misma habitación. Por mucho que lloró Okina y gruñó Aoshi no pudieron evitar al burlón destino, tendrían que vivir juntos hasta que Aoshi superara todas las pruebas.

Apenas se dirigieron la palabra en aquel mes, y aunque al principio había sido por aborrecimiento mutuo ahora era por pura cabezonería, se apreciaban, aunque no lo demostrarán.

Nenji era un ninja veterano, fuerte y rápido. Aunque siempre iba como un despreocupado Aoshi se dio cuenta del carácter más oscuro del mayor cuando le vio sometiendo a tortura a un indeseado. Para poder ser entrenado como Oniwabanshuu primero debías tener el suficiente estómago como para ver torturar a un hombre. Aoshi lo había presenciado, y había superado la prueba con medalla. A partir de aquel momento los dos vieron aumentado el respeto por el otro. Shinomori era un verdadero genio en la disciplina ninja, como descubrió con gran orgullo Okina, aunque era demasiado impulsivo, mejoraría drásticamente si superará ese escollo.

Sin embargo el mutismo de ambos se vio interrumpido por la prueba que había decidido ponerle Okina al joven Shinomori.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿Pretendes que le robe la ropa interior a aquella chica?

Aoshi y Okina había salido a dar una vuelta. El maestro Oniwabanshuu le había dicho a Aoshi que quería ponerle a prueba, y el niño se había imaginado todo tipo de virguerías, pero en su imaginación ni se le había pasado el robar ropa interior a una mujer joven. Los dos se encontraban frente a una casa de baños termales y después de un rato Okina le había mandado coger la ropa interior de una jovencita muy bien parecida.

-Pues claro, así mejorarás tu sigilo y percepción-dijo con gran alegría Okina.

-Ya claro, también la mejoraría si me mandaras a robar cualquier otra cosa.

-Venga no seas así, este es el primer lugar que he encontrado-Okina puso su mejor sonrisa inocente.

-Hemos pasado por delante de multitud de mercados y tiendas muy vigiladas.

-¿Si? Pues no me he fijado, jejeje-la risa forzada de Okina no era muy convincente.

-Eres un viejo lascivo.

-Y tú un retraído.

-No he cumplido ni los 6 años.

-Yo a tu edad ya perseguía jovencitas.

Aoshi le miró como si fuera un enfermo, y después de un fuerte sonrojo Okina recuperó el habla.

-De esto ni una palabra.

-Lo primero que voy a hacer es decírselo a Makimachi-sama.

-Ni se te ocurra niño simplón.

-Se lo diré pervertido.

_**Kyoto.**_

_**2 de diciembre de 1858**_

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de la muerte del Shogun, Tokugawa Lesada. Shinomori Aoshi ya había cumplido los 8 años de edad y tan solo le faltaba medio año para alcanzar los 9. Desde que Okina le había tomado a regañadientes bajo su tutela el joven Shinomori había mejorado notablemente. Su carácter explosivo aún no había desaparecido, pero estaba mucho más mitigado gracias a las duras sesiones de entrenamiento y preparación para convertirse en ninja.

A su corta edad ya no era un simple alumno del Oniwabanshuu, era un miembro activo, aunque solo estuviera en el rango bajo. Sin embargo seguía teniendo maestro, en el Oniwabanshuu se estipulaba que solo hasta cumplir los 12 años el miembro sería uno más totalmente independiente, por lo que a Aoshi aún le quedaban 3 años y medio bajo la tutela de Okina. A pesar de todo el muchacho no tenía ninguna queja, cierto era que su maestro estaba como un cencerro y de vez en cuando le mandaba pruebas de los más estúpidas y variopintas, pero por lo demás era muy bueno.

Aoshi no conocía las armas usadas por Okina, ya que desde que se descubrió que era un genio en potencia había tenido dos maestros distintos. Oficialmente estaba bajo las órdenes de Okina, quién le enseñaba Kempo y la forma más efectiva de protegerse contra todo tipo de proyectiles envenenados, además de enseñarle el control de shurikens y kunais e instruirle en el espionaje. Sin embargo Makimachi Souta había decidido pasarle su estilo de combate con un arma que a primera vista parecía insignificante, la kodachi.

El estilo enseñado por Souta se llamaba Kodachi Itoo Ryu, y combinaba el kempo con el uso de la kodachi como escudo, una combinación muy peligrosa, sobre todo porque Souta era el mejor en armas y Okina en cuerpo a cuerpo, Shinomori Aoshi estaba siendo entrenado para convertirse en un okashira como nunca antes había tenido el Oniwabanshuu.

Aoshi había sido recogido por Souta cuando vio a Aoshi matar a dos hombres. Resultaba inquietante que un niño de 5 años matara a dos hombres, pero como luego descubrió Makimachi los dos estaban ebrios, y habían matado a la madre de Aoshi. Su padre los había abandonado a él y a su madre cuando Aoshi nació, pues era un aristócrata de sangre azul que no podía juntarse con aquellos de clase social inferior. Le había dado un dinero a su madre para que pudiera mantenerlo y se había marchado para siempre. Aoshi sabía que sus ojos provenían de aquel hombre que no le interesaba, cierto era que su madre lo había pasado mal por culpa de aquel hombre, pero al pequeño Shinomori eso le daba lo mismo, de hecho prefería no haber tenido padre. Aquel hombre era un inglés acaudalado, y por eso las facciones de Aoshi tenían un toque occidental. Su apellido estaba tomado directamente del de su madre. El abuelo de Aoshi había sido un importante samurai que cayó en desgracia, por eso él tenía apellido.

Después de aquella historia el Okashira decidió adoptar al pequeño, y gracias a su tutela y a la de Nenji el muchacho se estaba convirtiendo en un gran ninja, frío y calculador como debía ser.

El pequeño Shinomori apenas tenía contacto con nadie del grupo, solo con sus dos maestros y con Makimachi Yui, la mujer del hijo del Okashira y por tanto hija de Souta.

El pequeño solía acompañarla a comprar todo lo que la mujer necesitara. La mujer era de salud frágil y ya había perdido a dos bebes en sus primeros meses, era demasiado débil como para poder mantener una forma de vida. Aún así ella nunca se rendía en contra de los ruegos de su marido, que no quería que su salud empeorara, era una auténtica luchadora y Aoshi la admiraba y la quería como a una hermana mayor.

Aquel día habían salido a comprar distintas variedades de te, ya que tanto a Aoshi como a Yui les chiflaban los tes, eran unos verdaderos fanáticos de esa infusión. Al ser invierno las calles no tenían el colorido del verano, llenas de puestos y tenderetes donde se vendían todo tipo de cosas, sin embargo la tienda a la que iban estaba abierta todo el año.

Al pasar por la tienda de sake Aoshi vio a un hombre muy alto que llevaba el largo pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Aquello le extraño, pues los samuráis llevaban el pelo en una coleta alta. Aún así el atuendo del hombre era aún más extraño, llevaba una gran capa blanca ondeando al viento.

-Sí, tres botellas de sake.

-Aquí tiene señor.

-Muchas gracias, venga Kenshin, vámonos.

Fue en aquel momento cuando Aoshi percibió al chico llamado Kenshin. Sería poco más mayor que el, tal vez un año, tenía el pelo del color del fuego y él también llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Los ojos malva del niño se cruzaron durante un segundo con los hielo de Aoshi, y ambos se observaron con detenimiento.

-¡Baka deshi! Deja de mirar a las musarañas y vámonos, hoy tienes mucho que practicar.

-Hai Shisou.

Sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera fugazmente aquel muchacho salió corriendo detrás de su maestro, que llevaba la capa ondeando al viento, dándole un aspecto magnífico.

Aoshi no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido aquellos dos hasta que vio a Yui pasando la mano por delante de sus ojos.

-¿Aoshi-kun?

-No es nada Yui-dono.

Ante toda respuesta Yui solo le sonrió ampliamente.

_**Región de Edo**_

_**Dominio Shirakawa.**_

_**17 de Julio de 1846**_

Kondo Shusuke observaba la vida que se llevaba a cabo en la residencia de sus amigos, los Okita. Shusuke había decidido adoptar a la mayor de los tres hermanos, Okita Mitsu para que pudiera casarse con su hermano adoptivo, Rintaro, ya que el padre, Okita Katsujiro murió en 1845, un año atrás, en combate. Un año antes, en 1844, su mujer había muerto al dar a luz a su único hijo varón, Soujiro.

Con la ayuda de Shusuke los muchachos habían podido sobrevivir, además las hermanas eran bastante mayores. Mitsu, la mayor tenía 13 años, y ya estaba en edad casadera, mientras que Kin, de 10 años era la mediana. Su hermano pequeño, que en un futuro se convertiría en el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi solo contaba con 2 años de edad. El hijo adoptivo, quien en un inicio se apellidaba Inoue tenía ahora 20 años, y gracias al favor que le iba a hacer Shusuke podría casarse con su hermana adoptiva, que adoptaría el apellido Kondo hasta que ambos se casaran, dentro de un mes.

Shusuke era maestro de la tercera generación de maestros de la escuela Tennen Rishin Ryu, y esperaba que Soujiro no tardara mucho en unirse a ellos. El pequeño Soujiro, de dos años, corría feliz por todo el patio. Sus dos hermanas habían salido a comprar los alimentos necesarios para un par de días, y su hermano mayor, Rintaro, estaba en el dojo Shieikan, el más importante de la disciplina Tennen Rishin ryu.

De esta forma Shusuke se había quedado al cuidado del niño, que saltaba de aquí para allá sin hacer caso del tórrido calor que los proporcionaba el sol en pleno apogeo. El maestro de Kenjutsu llevaba largo rato observando a Soujiro, y había llegado a una conclusión, apuntaba maneras. Sus pasos eran ágiles y seguros a pesar de su edad, con una gracia natural, como un baile. Sus reflejos, rápidos. Tenía ganas de entrenarle, pero por desgracia solo tenía 2 años, aunque Shusuke decidió que no tardaría mucho en darle un pequeño bokken ajustado a su medida para que pudiera empezar a practicar. Lo cierto es que el niño aprendía rápido, se pasaba el día hablando, moviendo las manos y yendo de un lugar para otro, lo que le permitía andar y hablar mejor a sus dos años que muchos niños a los tres.

Inexplicablemente Shusuke se sentía orgulloso de él como si fuera su padre, pero en cierto modo lo era, iba a adoptar a su hermana y era el adulto que había ayudado a Rintaro a sacar la familia adelante, casi sentía a Soujiro como hijo propio.

-Shusuke-san-el niño se acercó a él levantando su pequeña manita. Tenía los ojos y el pelo castaños, la piel bastante blanca, era delgado y de poca estatura, haciéndole muy ligero. Shusuke lo cogió en brazos y lo lanzó varias veces al aire, que se llenó de las carcajadas de Soujiro. En aquel momento aparecieron Mitsu y Kin con las compras. Lo cierto era que los tres hermanos se parecían enormemente. Mitsu tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, recogido en un elegante moño que la hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos chocolate. Era una bella persona, muy amable y vivaracha, siempre preocupada por sus hermanos, teniéndolos como prioridad. Estaba enamorada de Rintaro, al igual que él de ella y por fin podrían casarse. Desde entonces Mitsu vivía en una nube de amor todo el día, lo que acrecentaba su belleza natural, que no era poca. En aquellos momentos iba vestida con un sencillo kimono verde con estampados de delicadas flores de un pálido color marrón. El obi era de un color marrón más fuerte, y en conjunto la joven prometida parecía una ninfa de los bosques.

Por otro lado Kin iba con un kimono de fuerte color rojo, con un obi naranja, y unas okobo, calzado usado frecuentemente por las geishas. La niña de 10 años tenía un sedoso pelo castaño, de idéntico color al de su hermano y unos bonitos ojos almendrados que desprendía inocencia. Su pelo corto estaba suelto, aumentando su innata inocencia, en contraposición con la madurez demostrada por Mitsu.

Cuando el niño las vio se desprendió hábilmente de los fuertes brazos de Shusuke y fue corriendo a por ellas.

-¡One-sama! ¡One-chan!-gritaba con felicidad. Mitsu abrió ampliamente los brazos y cogió a Soujiro, que no paraba de reír, era un niño muy alegre. Kin le revolvió el suave pelo castaño, que aún era demasiado corto como para intentar recogerlo o hacer algo con él. Para Shusuke aquella imagen era la de una familia feliz, y aunque en aquellos momentos solo se sentía como un simple observador no podía negar la belleza del momento. Sin embargo su dicha fue enorme cuando los tres se le acercaron, dándole un fuerte abrazo y riendo y hablando sin parar.

-Shusuke-san, muchas gracias por cuidar de Soujiro en nuestra ausencia-dijo Mitsu con educación y una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Ni lo menciones-el maestro de kendo movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Fue ese el momento elegido en el que el estómago de Soujiro decidió entrar en la conversación rugiendo con avidez. El pequeño no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, lo que le daba un aspecto muy cuco y daban ganas de comérselo de lo mono que era. Las dos hermanas y Shusuke empezaron a reír y las carcajadas del niño no tardaron en unirse a las de ellos. Mitsu le levantó por encima de su cabeza todavía riendo.

-¡Anda que no estas hoy contento Sou-chan, no haces más que reír!

-Es que tú estas muy contenta One-sama y eso me hace muy feliz-dijo el niño con una hermosa sonrisa. Los ojos de Mitsu se humedecieron ligeramente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Soujiro que luchaba por librarse del abrazo.

-One-sama…que no puedo…respirar…tienes como unos cojines…en la parte delantera…son muy mulliditos…pero me asfixian… ¡One-sama!-el pequeño Soujiro se movía como un pez fuera del agua intentado librarse del abrazo de su hermana y de la prisión que eran sus "cojines"

-Eres un pervertido Sou-chan, y un descarado-dijo Kin totalmente colorada y mirando a su pequeño hermano con reprobación.

-Tú no tienes los cojines tan grandes como Mitsu One-sama, ¿son igual de blanditos? ¿Puedo tocarlos?

-¡Nooo! ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!-Kin empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo con Soujiro detrás, que acababa de librarse del abrazo de Mitsu y corría suplicante detrás de su hermana, a la que sorprendentemente podía seguirla el ritmo.

-¡One-chan! ¡No seas egoísta y déjame tocar tus cojines, haber si son tan blandos como los de One-sama! ¿Y de donde los has sacado? ¡Que yo también quiero unos!

Ante aquel comentario Shusuke y Mitsu empezaron a reír a carcajadas y a lagrimear ante semejante pulla de la que el niño no fue consciente. Que inocente era el pequeño Okita, y que tierno y encantador. Aquel fue el momento en el que llegó Rintaro, que observo curioso el cuadro que había ante sus ojos. El joven de 20 años tenía el pelo y los ojos negros. Su piel estaba bastante tostada y era muy serio, aunque tenía una hermosa sonrisa que solo dirigía a Mitsu. Su largo pelo negro se encontraba suelto, siendo acariciado por el viento, ya que al parecer se le había roto el recogedor durante los entrenamientos.

-Buenos días-saludó con cordialidad a Shusuke y a Mitsu y acto seguido y con cara de resignación dijo-¿Se puede saber que hacen esos dos?

La pregunta perdió toda la seriedad dada por Rintaro cuando de fondo se escuchó al pequeño Okita decir:

-¡Kin! Ya que no me dejas tocar tus cojines al menos dime porque los tuyos son más pequeños que los de One-sama, y… ¿Por qué los hombres no tenemos? Seguro que son útiles esos cojines, así al caer no te haces daño, ¿Cuándo caéis al suelo rebotáis? ¿Podemos probarlo?

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PODEMOS PROBARLO SOU, ASI QUE DEJA YA DE PERSEGUIRME!

Ante aquello Mitsu y Shusuke volvieron a estallar en carcajadas mientras Rintaro suspiraba con resignación, vale que fuera un niño, pero si soltaba esas cosas delante de otros dejaría a la familia en vergüenza, y él, Okita Rintaro, no podía permitirlo en honor a Katsujiro, el padre de ambos.

-¡Sou! Ven aquí un momento por favor.

-¡Hai!-dijo el niño con alegría mientras brincaba hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hermano-¿Qué sucede Nii-sama?

-Haber como te lo explico…-el joven de 20 años se revolvió el pelo nervioso mientras Shusuke hacía grandes intentos para evitar reírse, le encantaban esas situaciones en las que Rintaro se veía en un apuro tan grande-Mira las mujeres tienen…tienen esos cojines para poder dar de comer a los niños…si eso es, pero los hombres no los necesitan.

-¿Las mujeres dan cojines a los niños para comer?-unas cuántas interrogaciones y una cara de "No me lo creo" aparecieron en el rostro de Soujiro.

-Pues…no los cojines exactamente, los cojines dan leche y…

-¡¿Dan leche?!-los ojos del pequeño Okita se convirtieron en dos grandes estrellas brillantes. Giró la cabeza con parsimonia y miró a Kin como si fuera un gran surtidor de leche. La joven se estremeció, su hermanito estaba loco.

-Si, pero solo cuando nace un niño Soujiro.

-Ahhh-el rostro del niño se ensombreció pero no tardó mucho en iluminarse-Pero tú y One-sama tendréis hijos pronto ¿no? One-sama puede darme leche y…

El joven no terminó la frase porque recibió un fuerte capón por parte de Mitsu que estaba totalmente colorada tanto por la declaración de tener niños de ella y Rintaro como por imaginarse la imagen de su hermano pequeño mamando de su pecho… un terrible escalofrío la recorrió.

El más pequeño de los Okita permaneció unos momentos más con los ojos en espiral, vale, ya sabía que ni Kin ni Mitsu estaban dispuestas a darle su leche, en ese caso solo quedaba…

-¡Nii-sama! ¡En ese caso todo lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte cojines y quedarte embarazado!

Las carcajadas de Kondo Shusuke se oyeron en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

_**Región de Edo.**_

_**Dominio Shirakawa.**_

_**22 de octubre de 1848.**_

El cambio de estación se respiraba en el aire. El otoño llegaba a su fin y con él los tonos dorados, amarillos, marrones y rojizos de los árboles. En aquellos momentos las últimas fuerzas de la estación daban sus últimos coletazos, desprendiendo las últimas hojas que aún quedaban en los árboles, debatiéndose por no caer al suelo. Sin embargo un suave viento soplaba, levantando las que había en el suelo en pequeños torbellinos de colores y arrancando las que aún se agarraban fuertemente a los árboles. Se respiraba melancolía en todo el bosque, pues dentro de poco llegaría el invierno, y con él se alejarían los pocos animalillos que aún no habían abandonado la región buscando lugares más cálidos donde poder habitar.

Cerca de aquel lugar se encontraban las tierras colindantes del dojo Shieikan, incluidas las casas ocupadas por la familia Okita y la familia Kondo. Sin embargo Okita Soujiro no se encontraba en ninguna de las dos ni en el dojo, si no que estaba en la gran casa de los Inoue, lugar en el que había nacido su hermano político y ahora cabeza de familia de la familia Okita, Rintaro.

Soujiro, de 4 años de edad había ido a ver a Inoue Genzaburo, quién había entrado a entrenar oficialmente al dojo Shieikan el año pasado. Genzaburo tenía 19 años y era un gran espadachín que no tardaría mucho en licenciarse en el dojo. Más tarde aquel joven se convertiría en el capitán de la 6 división del Shinsengumi y uno de los más mayores y veteranos del grupo. Soujiro y Genzaburo eran familia, primos segundos o algo así, el niño no lo sabía ni le importaba, para él Genzaburo era como su tío favorito.

Los dos futuros capitanes del Shinsengumi se encontraban en una de las terrazas de la vivienda tomando te y dulces mientras hablaban todo tipo de tonterías sin importancia sin parar de reír. A pesar de la gran diferencia de edad y por alguna extraña razón se llevaban muy bien.

-Y fue en aquel momento Genza-san cuando Kin one-chan se puso a gritar como una loca por toda la casa, diciendo que ella quería casarse pronto porque One-sama y Nii-sama se veían muy bien juntos y no se cuantas tonterías más.

-Jajajaja, muy típico de Kin-chan. ¿Y me dices que todo eso fue porque los vio abrazándose detrás de unos árboles y besándose?

-Sí, es que Kin esta tarada, yo nunca haría algo así con una chica que asco.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de esas palabras-Inoue rió con ganas ante su propio comentario. Era un hombre muy risueño al que le encantaban los niños, pero que cuando se cabreaba era terrible. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grises y el pelo negro recogido en una larga coleta alta, que era la envidia de Soujiro, él también quería una así, pero por desgracia apenas podía amarrarse el poco pelo que tenía a la nuca.

-Por cierto Sou-kun, veo que Shusuke-sensei ha vuelto a irse a entrenar al dojo.

-Sí-el niño hizo un puchero mostrando su disgusto mientras Genzaburo sonreía con cariño-esta entrenando con el chico ese que vino el mes pasado, Katsugiro o algo así se llamaba.

-Katsuta, recuerda que cambió su nombre-corrigió el mayor.

-Eso, Katsuta.

Shusuke había adoptado a un joven campesino de 14 años que había derrotado a un grupo de ladrones, su nombre, Miyagawa Katsugoro. El destino tenía preparado para el joven campesino un rol de suma importancia durante el bakumatsu, cuando aquel muchacho tomara el nombre con el que fuera conocido y el que se le daría en aquel dojo, Kondo Isami, comandante del Shinsengumi.

Sin embargo en aquellos momentos solo era el recién bautizado Shimazaki Isami Katsuta, un joven espadachín de gran talento que se encontraba al lado de su maestro.

-Es un joven de gran talento, no tardará mucho en superarme, ya lo veras.

-No digas tonterías Genza-san, tú eres invencible.

-Shusuke-sensei me sigue ganando aunque ya tiene 56 años-le recordó el joven Inoue.

-Pero es que Shusuke-sensei le da mil vueltas a cualquiera.

-Yo creo que no, Katsuta-kun será más fuerte que él, y algo me dice que tú serás el alumno más fuerte que ha tenido esta disciplina, te lo aseguro-ante aquella declaración Soujiro se sonrojó visiblemente.

-No soy digno de tantos halagos Genza-san.

-El tiempo lo dirá pero que no te extrañe que lo que digo se convierta en realidad, solo hay que ver como cogiste el bokken el otro día.

Después de haberlo estado pidiendo por mucho tiempo a Soujiro le habían dejado sostener un bokken, aunque eso si, mucho más ligero que los normales. La sorpresa había inundado el lugar cuando el pequeño Okita había dado dos estocadas perfectas con él.

-Fue suerte.

-A eso no se le llama suerte, se le llama talento. Es cierto que la forma en que la sujetaste no fue impecable, pero se perfectamente que la próxima vez lo cogerás a la perfección.

-Tiene demasiada fe en mi Genza-san.

-Se que estas destinado a algo grande, mi espíritu me lo dice.

-Le prometo que no traicionare esa confianza Genza-san.

Ambos quedaron en un pacífico silencio tomando el te y los dulces mientras miraban el cielo otoñal y el bosque cercano. El padre de Genza, Tozaemon, tenía dos hijos mayores que el joven de 19 años, por lo que no le hacía mucho caso. Sin embargo el joven Inoue no se quejaba, y mantenía una relación cordial pero distante con sus dos hermanos, que le miraban como a un bicho raro. Esto ocurría porque la familia Inoue era más rica que los Okita y los Kondo y sin embargo Genzaburo siempre había preferido juntarse con ellos, pero al ser un chico de carácter ejemplar lo toleraban. Su familia tenía importantes rentas en la agricultura y venían su futuro ahí mientras que Genza soñaba con ser samurai y servir a los Tokugawa o a cualquier daimyo para poder tener mil aventuras.

Aquel fue el momento elegido por Shusuke y su joven discípulo para aparecer por el horizonte. Kondo Shusuke tenía el pelo veteado de gris debido a su edad, sin embargo las canas solo le daban un aire solemne e imponente, aunque cuando sonreía solo parecía un hombre mayor más. Era alto y atlético para su edad, pero ya estaba perdiendo reflejos, muy pronto tendría que elegir a los maestros que formarían la cuarta generación del estilo Tennen Rishin ryu.

Por el contrario Katsuta era un poco bajito pero muy musculoso, lo que le restaba velocidad a favor de la fuerza. Su pelo negro estaba recogido al estilo más antiguo, es decir, una coleta alta que se doblaba en la coronilla y el cráneo, aunque no llevaba el resto de la cabeza afeitada. Sus ojos castaños denotaban inteligencia y también un carácter bonachón. Ambos iban vestidos con la indumentaria del entrenamiento. Como maestro de la escuela Shusuke llevaba el hakama de color negro y el gi de un azul oscuro, lo que le hacía parecer un murciélago según la mente del pequeño Okita. Por otro lado Katsuta vestía lo típico, hakama azul oscuro y gi blanco. Mientras que Shusuke no llevaba nada más el alumno iba con un bokken en la cintura, en la parte izquierda, denotando que era diestro.

-¡Buenas Shusuke-sensei, Katsuta-kun!-saludó con alegría Inoue cuando ambos llegaron al lugar.

-Buenas tardes Genzaburo-san.

-Hola Genza, y hola también a ti Sou-kun-dijo el maestro con alegría mientras se sentaba al lado del niño.

-¡Que haces ahí de pie como una estatua Katsuta-kun! Ven siéntate a mi lado-el joven empezó a palmear el sitio que había a su lado.

-Gracias Genzaburo-san.

-Iré a decirle a Hana-chan que nos traiga más te para vosotros y pastas-Inoue se levantó con una sonrisa en busca de la criada de la casa.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Soujiro observaba a Katsuta sin ningún intento por disimularlo. Aunque se habían conocido el mes pasado no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabras. Aquel chico era muy callado y misterioso, y Soujiro quería saber más cosas de él. Cuando el joven empezó a ponerse nervioso ante el escrutinio del niño Shusuke le dio un buen capón a Soujiro por impresentable.

-Iteeee, ¡eso duele Shusuke-san!

-Eso te pasa por idiota, si quieres preguntarle algo a Katsuta-kun pregúntaselo, pero no te le quedes mirando de esa manera tan incauta hombre.

-Yo no quería preguntarle nada, es solo que siento curiosidad por él-dijo en tono lastimero el pequeño Okita pasando olímpicamente de la presencia del chico de 14 años.

-¿Por ser nuevo? Pues habla con él hombre, pero no te comportes de esa forma que nos avergüenzas a todos.

-Yo no avergüenzo a nadie Shusuke-san, es solo que no me gusta preguntar por la vida privada de las personas. El sinvergüenza eres tú por entrometido.

-Que dices niño.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque. Katsuta quería separarlos pero la voz de Genzaburo le detuvo.

-Olvídalo, siempre son así-se sentó al lado del joven que veía anonadado como Okita y Kondo no paraban de reír, la "pelea" era en realidad una batalla de cosquillas-es solo que a los dos les encanta tener un pretexto para hacer el tonto, son muy juerguistas-dijo con humor Inoue.

-Lo siento…-el joven de 14 años, que ya era casi un hombre se veía entristecido. Inoue lo miró con extrañez, ¿Qué le pasaba al chico?-Es que…todos aquí han sido muy amables conmigo, y me cuesta creer que haya gente tan amable.

Inoue Genzaburo sonrió con comprensión y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Katsuta, que le miraba con sorpresa.

-Serás un buen líder para el dojo. Y no tienes que preocuparte, es normal que al principio estés un poco cortado, después de todo vienes del campo, y al parecer con un mal ambiente, no debes preocuparte por eso, tú casa ahora es este lugar y estos-señaló con cierto desdén cariñoso a Shusuke y a Soujiro-son tu nueva familia.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino las facciones de Katsuta, se veía a la legua que había sido un muchacho solitario y triste, y ahora, por fin había encontrado un sitio al que llamar hogar.

-¡Shusuke-san! Genza-san e Isami-san se están escaqueando de la pelea. ¡A POR ELLOS!-gritó el niño.

-¡A POR ELLOS!-coreó el maestro.

Los dos se lanzaron a por los dos tertulianos, Shusuke a por Genzaburo y Soujiro a por Katsuta, que rápidamente se vio superado por el escurridizo niño, que le hacía tantas cosquillas que no pudo parar de reír. Pero después de unos momentos el joven Katsuta contraataco, siendo esta vez Soujiro quién reía feliz.

Cuando se dieron cuenta los dos mayores había desaparecido y solo estaban ellos dos en el suelo. Se levantaron y se observaron mutuamente.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Isami en vez de Katsuta Okita-kun?

-Porque Isami es un nombre más alegre y te pega más.

El joven Shimazaki miró al pequeño Okita de hito en hito mientras el niño sonreía ampliamente. Comprendió entonces que la pelea con Shusuke había sido una excusa para sacarle una sonrisa y luego poder integrarle en el grupo. Su corazón se llenó de cariño hacía el pequeño niño de ojos castaños, que había conseguido devolverle esa confianza innata en él que había desaparecido desde hacía un mes.

-Okita-kun ¿Qué te parece si les damos una lección a Shusuke-sensei y a Genzaburo-san por huir?

-Me parece bien, pero solo si me llamas por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo…Soujiro-kun.

-¡Pues vamos por ellos!

El niño salió disparado al interior de la casa mientras un feliz Isami le seguía feliz, por fin tenía una familia y un hogar de verdad.

_**Región de Edo.**_

_**Dominio Shirakawa.**_

_**5 de mayo de 1851.**_

Era un caluroso día a pesar de que aún no estaban en pleno verano. Las chicharras cantaban su monótona canción raspando sus patas. El paisaje estaba completamente amarillo y no había viento, lo que aumentaba la sensación de bochorno. Sin embargo por encima del canto de las cigarras se oía algo.

El entrechocar de los bokken.

Un niño y un adolescente que ya era hombre estaban practicando en el pasto, alejados del dojo Shieikan y de miradas indiscretas. Okita Soujiro ya tenía 7 años de edad y era capaz de sostener un bokken y utilizarlo, sin embargo hasta que cumpliera los 9 años Shusuke no pensaba meterle como alumno del dojo. Por fin el pequeño había conseguido tener el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para poder hacerse una pequeña coleta alta, aunque aún estaba muy lejos de ser como la de Genzaburo. Su acompañante era ni más ni menos que el antiguo Shimazaki Katsuta. El muchacho había sido adoptado por Shuzuke de forma oficial y de esta forma paso a llamarse Kondo Isami. Ya tenía 17 años y era un auténtico maestro del estilo Tennen Rishin Ryu, solo le faltaba dominar el principio secreto.

Desde que se conocieran hacía casi 3 años, habían intimado enormemente. El carácter de Soujiro no cambió y siguió siendo un muchacho alegre e igual de encantador, aunque había aprendido a ser más discreto pues aunque solo tenía 7 años ya no se le podía considerar un niño. Por otro lado Isami había desarrollado su verdadera actitud y su carácter, demostrando ser un líder nato capaz de mantener la calma y de apreciar el potencial de las personas, teniendo la extraña habilidad de sacar el máximo rendimiento a cada uno, pues sabía como motivar a la gente.

Los dos estaban entrenando. El joven Okita le había pedido como favor especial a Isami que lo entrenara. Y Kondo al percatarse del potencial del niño había aceptado encantado. Las lecciones impartidas por Kondo eran pocas y no abarcaban mucho del estilo, pues no consideraba oportuno que siendo tan pequeño el niño tuviera que entrenar tan duro.

-Sou, atácame con todo lo que tienes.

-Hai.

Soujiro se lanzó al ataque. Levantó el bokken por encima de su hombro y en el último momento giró para intentar golpear el hombro izquierdo de Isami, que interpuso su propio bokken. Ambos retrocedieron y una vez más y sin dejar que sus pulmones tomaran aire el joven Okita lanzó una estocada a las piernas de Kondo, obligando a este a recular. Sin embargo no había observado la pequeña piedra que se encontraba justo detrás de su pierna derecha y al retroceder tropezó, causando un desequilibrio que Okita aprovecho para lanzar un golpe directo al estómago.

Su bokken solo golpeó el viento.

Isami había usado las fuerzas creadas por la caída y, usando su mano izquierda se había apoyado en el suelo impulsándose hacía arriba unos tres metros. Lanzó una estocada que pasó al lado del cuello de Soujiro, pero no porque el niño la hubiera evitado.

Kondo derrapó un par de metros por el suelo y reanudo el ataque a la vez que Okita, lanzando ambos un golpe por delante. Okita no pudo alcanzar a Kondo, pero el futuro comandante del Shinsengumi había dado al niño en el estómago, aunque había medido mucho su fuerza para no hacerle demasiado daño.

El pequeño cayó cuan largo era al suelo y en unos momentos recuperó la respiración, ya que el golpe le había vaciado todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Bastante bien-el joven se sentó al lado del chico que aún jadeaba en el suelo.

-No lo suficiente.

-Claro que si, solo tienes 7 años.

-No es una excusa valida.

-Sou, no seas idiota, dudo mucho que haya algún chico de tu edad que pueda igualarte.

-Se que lo hay.

Kondo Isami suspiró con resignación y ayudo al crío a levantarse.

-Volvamos, se hace tarde.

-Hai.

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a casa. El día se oscurecía por momento mientras el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. A lo lejos se observaban las luces de la población de Shirakawa, a las afueras de Edo, donde ellos vivían. Cuando ya estaban llegando se encontraron con Genzaburo, que al parecer los estaba esperando. El mayor sabía que los dos entrenaban y no le había dicho nada a Rintaro ni a Shusuke.

Últimamente Rintaro se había empeñado en que Soujiro estudiara, algo que al niño no le hacía demasiada gracia, él quería saber usar la espada, no las palabras. En las últimas clases le estaban enseñando a leer y a escribir, y su rendimiento no era malo, pero tampoco era sobresaliente. Al parecer su hermano no estaba muy seguro de dejarle ser espadachín, se decía que dentro de poco habría un gran conflicto que sacudiría todo Japón, y su hermano mayor preocupado por su seguridad, no quería dejarle ser samurai.

Aunque en el fondo de su corazón Soujiro se alegraba por la dedicación que tenía para con él su hermano adoptivo no podía dejar de quejarse ante aquel comportamiento. Él quería ser un guerrero y lo que le pasara era cosa suya.

-Venid conmigo, hay algo importante que debéis saber-dijo Inoue de repente. Curiosos y expectantes los dos le siguieron, se dirigían al dojo Shieikan.

Soujiro no pudo evitar observar con gran solemnidad el dojo. No tenía nada de especial, solo que era bastante grande y con bastante fama. Ya no quedaban estudiantes en los alrededores y pudieron entrar sin ninguna interrupción.

Kondo era el estudiante número uno del dojo, tal y como vaticinó Inoue le había superado, ya que el futuro capitán del 6 escuadrón era el segundo, y estaba bastante contento ante aquello. Al parecer algo se traía entre manos porque estaba demasiado silencioso.

Por fin llegaron a donde estaba Shusuke. El hombre estaba sentado en medio del tatami sin moverse y con una katana real a su derecha. Había poca iluminación en el lugar, que solo era proporcionada por las velas aromáticas. Aquello extraño mucho a Soujiro, no solían ponerse velas de esas características en los dojos. Inoue les mandó sentarse y ambos lo hicieron. Los 4 permanecían sentados, Shusuke e Inoue muy tranquilos mientras que Kondo y Okita estaban muy nerviosos, aquel fue el momento elegido por Shusuke, cuando la atmósfera estaba más cargada de tensión, cuando habló.

-Hoy he tomado dos decisiones por el futuro del dojo. Seré breve, pues considero que no tiene caso demorar más las cosas.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando lo que diría el maestro. Shusuke tomó aire y habló.

-Okita-kun-semejante formalidad sorprendió a todos, incluso a Inoue, que no se esperaba ese trato.

-H-Hai-el muchacho titubeó, nunca le habían llamado por su apellido personas tan cercanas a él, pero no tardaría en acostumbrarse.

-He estado meditando mucho y he hablado con tu hermano. Finalmente he decidido aceptarte en este dojo de manera formal, sin que necesites las clases particulares y a escondidas de nadie-miró de reojo a Isami que había enrojecido violentamente ante aquello, sin embargo Soujiro estaba demasiado emocionado para pensar en nada más y no lo notó-¿estas de acuerdo Okita-kun?

-¡Por supuesto!-gritó el jovencito con alegría, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a Shusuke.

-Veo que mi puesto como número dos del dojo peligra-bromeó Inoue. Okita solo atinó a mandarle una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Mi segunda decisión tiene que ver contigo Isami-esta vez si uso el nombre, no tenía sentido llamar a su hijo adoptado por el apellido-he decidido que te conviertas en maestro de este dojo, serás el 4 maestro del Tennen Rishin Ryu.

Okita sonrió contento, Shusuke esperó paciente, Inoue se sonrió travieso y Kondo se quedó con la boca abierta. Después de unos instantes que parecieron horas el joven habló.

-P-pero Shusuke-san, aún no estoy preparado para ser maestro, ni siquiera conozco la técnica final de la disciplina y…-Shusuke levantó una mano mandando callar, el joven Kondo obedeció de inmediato.

-Se que aún no has desarrollado la última técnica, es por eso que yo seguirá de maestro hasta que la domines.

-H-Hai.

Esta vez el muchacho si pudo sentirse dichoso. Con un pequeño movimiento de la mano Shusuke les permitió marcharse. Cuando el frío de la noche los recibió ninguno lo sintió, solo atinaron a abrazarse como hermanos, por fin habían dado un paso importante en sus vidas.

_**Región de Edo.**_

_**Dominio Shirakawa.**_

_**9 de agosto de 1851.**_

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde que Okita Soujiro se había unido al dojo Shieikan, y desde entonces no había hecho más que progresar. Con gran orgullo Kondo Shusuke descubrió, que tal y como había sospechado los años anteriores Soujiro era un auténtico genio.

Sin embargo aquel día ocurriría algo trascendental para la vida de las personas de aquel dojo.

Desde una peña cercana un muchacho observaba el pueblo con ojos fríos. Tendría 16 años, el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y unos ojos azules fríos como carámbanos.

Hijikata Toshizo había llegado.

_**Región de Kanto.**_

_**Yokohama.**_

_**15 de abril de 1856.**_

Yokohama era una pequeña ciudad pesquera. O lo había sido. Tres años atrás se la podría haber calificado de esa manera. Una simple ciudad pesquera más.

Ya no lo era.

Desde la abolición del sakoku, el aislamiento de Japón, hacía 2 años Yokohama había evolucionado. Demográficamente había crecido de forma increíble y económicamente estaba sufriendo un gran milagro, su comercio había aumentado una barbaridad desde el tratado de Kanawaga, donde el gobierno Tokugawa abrió sus puertos a los extranjeros.

Solo en Nagasaki se había tenido contacto con los extranjeros, los llamados holandeses de Dejima, que enseñaban tecnología y medicina occidentales.

Ajena a todo esto una niña de 2 años paseaba tranquila por aquel lugar. No era consciente de que todas aquellas cosas serían trascendentales a lo largo de su vida, principalmente las idea occidentales respecto a la mujer. De momento solo pensaba en correr y jugar.

La pequeña tenía el pelo y los ojos de un castaño muy bonito, como con reflejos de magenta, algo verdaderamente muy extraño. Era guapísima, se podía ver, y su piel era blanca y suave a pesar de vivir en la calle, era bastante obvio que cuando creciera iba a ser una mujer de increíble belleza. Después de ir saltando y brincando la niña llegó a su casa.

Tenía 3 hermanos y 2 hermanas. Los chicos tenían 12, 8 y 5 años, mientras que las niñas eran de 10 y 7 años. La pequeña nena era la más pequeña. Nunca recordaría ni los rostros de sus hermanos ni como se llamaban. Vio como su padre estaba hablando con un hombre corpulento que no le gustaba nada. Después de un buen rato el hombre le dio una bolsa de monedas a su padre y ambos se giraron hacía ella.

-Yumi-chan, vas a irte con Riste-dono ¿vale?

-¿No venís conmigo papa?-la niña parpadeo con dulzura y el llamado Riste asintió con aprobación.

-No podemos, pero algún día iremos, no te preocupes.

-Vale, pues hasta luego entonces.

La niña fue cogida en brazos por el otro hombre sin ser consciente de su destino. La niña sorprendentemente no había puesto pegas, pero no era de extrañar, apenas tenía nada que comer con su familia y no se llevaba bien con sus hermanos ni hermanas. Ellos siempre se metían con ellas y sus hermanas, sumisas no les decían nada, eso era algo que a Yumi la sentaba muy mal. Tomaban ejemplo de su padre que siempre golpeaba a su madre. Yumi le odiaba.

-¿A donde vamos Riste-san?

-A una nueva casa Yumi-chan, una casa de verdad no ese tugurio.

-¿Allí los hombres no pegan a las mujeres?

-Salvo en raras ocasiones no.

-Riste-san, ¿usted me pegara o dejarán que me peguen?

-No Yumi-chan, se que eres una buena chica.

-Arigato.

Y así, contenta y felicidad Komagata Yumi abandonó aquella vida que odiaba para sumergirse en un mundo completamente distinto.

_**Región de Kyoto.**_

_**Casa de Hiko Seijuro.**_

_**13 de febrero de 1857.**_

Kenshin observaba fascinado como la fina nieve caía sobre la cada vez más gruesa capa. Shisou había bajado a Kyoto a comprar más sake, que ya se le estaba acabando y le había dejado allí, diciendo que un baka deshi como él no podría acompañarlo a través de la nieve o no se que historias.

"_A shisou no le hace falta el sake para ponerse borracho"_

Pensó con humor negro el pequeño pelirrojo. Llevaba cerca de medio año conviviendo con el gigante y Kenshin le había tomado mucho cariño, además había visto que su maestro estaba loco, se pasaba el día diciendo cosas de que él era el hombre más guapo y sexy del mundo y otras tonterías varias. Anda que no tenía ego ni nada. Pero eso al niño le daba igual porque se sentía querido y protegido, además Hiko como prometió le estaba ayudando a proteger la vida que debía a aquellas tres hermanas.

El pequeño Himura estaba aprendiendo a usar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, una técnica ancestral de la espada diseñada para matar a varios enemigos en un instante mediante la velocidad divina, claro que él era un tanto torpe.

La filosofía del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu se amoldaba perfectamente a los sentimientos de Kenshin, una espada al servicio de los demás, una espada para proteger a los más débiles y desfavorecidos.

La nieve seguía cayendo como si nada, pero Kenshin vio algo que le llamaba más la atención. La figura de su maestro acababa de salir de los arbustos en los que se encontraba y caminaba imponente hacía la casa con el sake a la espalda.

-¡Shisou!-el niño salió alegremente de la casa saludando al maestro, que le dio un jarronzazo en la cabeza, haciendo que las espirales salieran en sus ojos.

-No grites baka deshi, estropearás mis lindos oídos y no podré escuchar como las chicas suspiran por mí.

Una gran gota de incredulidad salió en la nuca de Kenshin.

"_Esta peor de lo que pensaba"_

-Pero si vives como un ermitaño Shisou, solo las ranas pueden suspirar por ti.

-Las ranas croan no suspiran mentecato-dijo el maestro con un tic en la ceja.

-Soy un mentecato porque no me enseñas nada Shisou.

-¿Con que no te enseño nada ee? Coge ahora mismo tú katana, que vamos a entrenar.

-¡Nani! Shisou, que hace mucho frío hombre.

Por toda respuesta Kenshin recibió otro capón por parte de Hiko, que le hizo un buen chichón mientras el maestro dejaba su sake y cogía la katana de él y la de Kenshin. Le tiró al niño la suya, que se tuvo que levantar rápidamente para evitar que el acero cayera al suelo. Con cara de circunstancias Kenshin salió detrás de su maestro a entrenar a la nieve, se iba a morir de frío.

"_Que hice yo para merecer esto"_

Lloraba el niño. Arrastrando los pies por la nieve llegó junto a su maestro a donde solían entrenar.

-Bien baka deshi, atácame con todo lo que tengas.

El maestro se puso en guardia, pero Kenshin no atacaba, y así pasaron varios minutos mientras el malestar de Hiko aumentaba. Finalmente con un gran tic en la ceja derecho gritó.

-¡Baka deshi, te he dicho que…!-recibió en pleno rostro un gran bolazo de nieve. Al principio no sabía que era aquello. ¿Le atacaban los espíritus o algo así? Su respuesta fue contestada cuando escuchó las carcajadas del niño mientras las lágrimas salían libres de sus mejillas de pura risa.

-¡Tendría que haber visto la cara que ha puesto Shisou!-un nuevo ataque de risa hizo temblar el cuerpo del niño que señalaba a su maestro con un dedo acusador. Los dos ojos del maestro se llenaron de llamas infernales. ¿Con que eso quería aquel baka deshi? ¡Pues él, Hiko Seijuro le daría batalla! Con rapidez hizo una gran bola de nieve que sujeto por encima de su cabeza. Kenshin empezó a temblar de miedo, los ojos de su maestro eran dos llamas y su boca y nariz echaban humo.

-¿Quieres que veamos la cara que pones tú baka deshi?-con gesto maniaco Hiko levantó aún más la bola mientras Kenshin lloraba asustado-Vas a sufrir mi ira divina y…

Hiko no pudo acabar la frase.

La gran bola de nieve había caído sobre su cabeza, enterrándolo en el proceso. El maestro no la había aplastado lo suficiente y la nieve no había estado lo suficientemente compacta. Una gran gota de sudor salió en la nuca de Kenshin. De repente la cabeza de su maestro asomó fuera del montón con un gran número de nieve en la cabeza. El pequeño Himura quedó unos momentos en shock y….

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-el muchacho volvía a reír mientras caía al suelo agarrándose el estómago, su maestro parecía un gordo hombre de nieve con un cono blanco en la cabeza. Ante este pensamiento volvió a estallar en más y más carcajadas.

-Vas a morir…-Siseó un Hiko muy pero que muy cabreado. Esta vez no cayó en el mismo error e hizo una bola que cabía en su mano y mucho más compacta-¡Hasta nunca baka deshi!-gritó a pleno pulmón mientras lanzaba la bola a la cara de Kenshin…error.

Hiko tenía tan mala puntería lanzando proyectiles que la bola se estrelló con las ramas de un árbol que a su vez estaba conectado a un árbol cercano al de Hiko. Total, que como todos los árboles estaban interconectados y Hiko había lanzado con tanta fuerza la onda expansiva llegó al árbol bajo el que estaba Hiko y…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Kenshin no pudo evitar volver a reír cuando toda esa nieve caía sobre Hiko que puso cara de miedo ante la que se le venía encima. Volvió a ser sepultado por la nieve. Pero esta vez el maestro salió como un tigre enfurecido a por Kenshin dispuesto a ahogarlo. Kenshin pensó que el yeti o alguna criatura de esas había tomado posesión sobre el cuerpo de su maestro y…le lanzó una bola a las partes más íntimas de los hombres con certera puntería. Hiko cayó redondo al suelo agarrándose como podía los cataplines.

-Estoy muerto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ANIMO SHISOU, USTED PUEDE!-una venita salió en la nuca de Hiko y se lanzó como un perro furibundo a por su alumno que reía como un poseso mientras corría por todos lados con Hiko…con un Hiko sonriendo feliz de que Kenshin hubiera recuperado la sonrisa. El maestro pensó con alegría que todas sus payasadas habían servido para alegrar la vida de un chico muy importante para él.

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Aldea Kawamata. Mansión privada de Takagi Kaito.**_

_**2 de diciembre de 1850.**_

Era diciembre, uno de los meses más fríos y duros del año. Sin embargo en él se podían apreciar paisajes de gran belleza que te encogían el corazón. El agua del río estaba congelada, brillando ante los tenues y tímidos rayos del sol de mediodía, que solo servían para darle al lugar un aire angelical. La corriente estaba totalmente paralizada, como si fuera una fotografía perfectamente tomada pero en tres dimensiones, permitiendo observar los más maravillosos e insospechados detalles. La pequeña cascada se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de su elemento, brillando con luz propia con multitud de destellos de luz que hacían las delicias de cualquier espectador. Los saltos de agua se observaban a la perfección, igual que la piedra negra del fondo que producía una curiosa perspectiva cuando se miraba casi a ras de suelo, simplificando la luz y las tinieblas en un mundo que brillaba, el primero con alegría, el segundo con misterio.

Los árboles sin hojas estaban completamente cubiertos de nieve blanca y pura, que cuando había excedentes o algún movimiento en las ramas caía al suelo haciendo un agradable crujido. El campo había sido conquistado de igual manera por la nieve, dando la sensación de ser un páramo blanco y visto de lejos, un campo de rosas blancas demasiado juntas y abiertas a la luz del mundo.

Un suave viento helado soplaba en el lugar, ese típico viento que entumece los dedos de los pies, te deja la nariz y las mejillas rojas y te hace expirar vapor blanco por la boca, pero que sorprendentemente no te es incómodo y solo te hace sentirte más a gusto con su leve caricia, que despierta todos los sentidos y te hace disfrutar más de la vida.

Sobre una roca oscura, que milagrosamente no tenía capa de hielo, se encontraba un niño de 6 años observando maravillado aquel espectáculo con sus profundos y extraños ojos dorados.

Yamaguchi Hajime había salido aquella mañana a dar una vuelta puesto que hoy no tenía obligaciones en la mansión del daimyo Takagi. El niño después de recuperarse había sido asignado bajo la tarea de ayudante del jardinero, y en ocasiones limpiaba o recogía alguna habitación, aunque era pocas veces. Visto lo visto no tenía mucho que hacer pues todas las plantas estaban bajo los efectos de la nieve y por tanto no podía ni podarlas, regarlas o abonarlas como debería hacer un jardinero. El muchacho estaba contento con el trabajo que se le había asignado. Su padre antes de morir le había enseñado como tratar las pieles para crear cuero duro y flexible, pero a Hajime le gustaba más cuidar de las plantas y verlas crecer.

Dado que hacía frío llevaba una camiseta de algodón interior bajo el gi de invierno, que era también de color blanco, un hakama con doble forro en las piernas para no pasar frío de color azul cielo. Sobre él unas polainas de cuero negro, evitando así que sus pies y gemelos se congelaran o se mojaran al ser el cuero impermeable, pudiendo caminar con tranquilidad en la intemperie, mientras que en las manos llevaba unos guantes azul oscuro cortados a la altura de la falange proximal, enganchados a unas protecciones para el antebrazo, lo que le daba gran movilidad.

El muchacho llevaba un rato reflexionando sobre su vida. Después de haber enterrado los cadáveres de su pueblo natal el chico no tenía a donde ir, y menos mal que el padre de Tokio les había ofrecido comida y techo a cambio de que trabajaran para él. Al principio el niño temió que los fuera a explotar al no tener donde ir, pero aunque exigente, Takagi Kaito no abusaba y no pedía más de lo que ellos podían hacer, además de darles bien de comer, de vestir y con un buen techo y una cama confortable.

Era un gran hombre y había sido muy amable con ellos, el muchacho sabía que estaría agradecido a ese hombre toda su vida.

Después de soltar un cansado suspiro el muchacho decidió volver, tal vez en la casa necesitaban ayuda de cualquier índole, en cualquier caso al muchacho no le importaba. Había descubierto que era un negado en cuanto a cocinar y preparar las verduras, al igual que cualquier tipo de pasta, pero tenía un verdadero don para hacer el pescado a la brasa y el arroz, que siempre le quedaban de rechupete. Claro que antes de descubrir eso había estado a punto de incendiar la cocina. Había sido un episodio bastante cómico que prefería no recordar, menos mal que no ocurrió nada grave. Por otro lado a cortar la carne y el pescado y limpiarlo todo se le daba muy bien, estaba hecho un manitas con los cuchillos.

El chiquillo también ayudaba a hacer la colada, aunque generalmente era dándole el canasto de ropa lavada a las encargadas de tenderla. Tenderla no podía porque aún era demasiado bajito y en cuanto a lavar…pues aunque lo hacía sin quejas le era un poco desagradable, no porque fuera un "trabajo de mujeres" si no porque se le quedaban los deditos arrugados y era un verdadero incordio.

En alguna ocasión le había tocado limpiar el suelo del dojo antes de que Hayashi, el maestro de kendo, que por cierto era muy estricto, empezara sus clases con los alumnos. Casi todos sus alumnos eran muchachos que estaban de paso, pues sus padres también eran nobles que había ido a visitar al daimyo del lugar por las más variadas y dispares razones, desde tratados comerciales a simplemente gorronear comida unos días. Aquellos niños no eran alumnos verdaderos, y a pesar de todo era sabido por todos que Genyursai decía que ninguno valía nada, al igual que los hijos de los burgueses que eran los otros pocos con derecho a coger el shinai en el dojo. Nadie sabía que tipo de alumno buscaba el viejo maestro, lo único cierto es que todavía no le había transmitido sus conocimientos a ningún alumno, solo había enseñado algunas posturas básicas, pero nada más. El hombre conocía y era maestro de dos estilos únicos e increíbles de lucha. El primero de ellos era el Itto ryu, un estilo que databa de finales de 1500, por lo que era uno de esos estilos arcaicos y peligrosos, sin embargo este estilo se había dado a conocer y era bastante famoso en Japón, aunque era muy difícil encontrar un maestro. Este estilo se basaba en la fuerza espiritual, que dividía en tres categorías, Shin, el espíritu del corazón, kin, la energía interior y Ryoku, la energía del cuerpo.

El principio fundamental de este estilo de lucha era el Uchikachi, lo que significaba ataque y defensa en un solo movimiento, era por tanto, un estilo de sumo equilibrio espiritual y corporal que permitía al luchador controlar su cuerpo y su mente hasta su máximo potencial.

El otro estilo dominado por Hayashi era mucho menos conocido, el Mugai ryu. Su nombre original era Mugai Jikiden Kenpo y combinaba kenjutsu, iaijutsu y un extraño pero efectivo kenpo, diferente al de los ninjas ya que estaba adaptado a los samurais pero era igual de mortífero. Tenía dos corrientes, uno proveniente de Edo y otro llamado el linaje de Himeji. El primero se rumoreaba que había desaparecido por completo y era el más ofensivo y mortífero, pero algo le decía a Hajime que su maestro dominaba esa corriente, o ambas.

El muchacho había escuchado que su fundador era un alumno de un monje Zen. A la disciplina Zen también se la podía considerar, budismo Mahāyāna, y se había desarrollado en Japón aunque su origen venía de la India. Además de eso lo único que sabía el chico era que en China a la disciplina Zen se la llamaba Chán.

"_Soy un cateto, no se nada de nada"_

Su mirada dorada reflejaba un tremendo fastidio ante aquella revelación que acababa de comprender después de estar con la cabeza en las nubes. Decidió que tendría que aprender a leer y escribir, aunque no sabía como podría conseguirlo, sólo era el hijo de unos comerciantes cualquiera, no podía aspirar a tanto. Pero los retos iban con él y era demasiado inteligente y tozudo como para ceder ante las tradiciones. Él aprendería a leer y a escribir y entonces podría empezar a estudiar la cultura e historia de otras naciones, y los estilos de lucha. No sabía porque pero le llamaban la atención de sobremanera.

"_Lo conseguiré, lo juro"_

Con esa convicción el chico echó a andar en dirección a la mansión del daimyo, pensando con su aguda mente todo tipo de estrategias para poder aprender y conseguir un maestro, estaba seguro de que era difícil y que tardaría, pues los kanji eran bastante complicados, pero le daba lo mismo porque iba a conseguirlo, aunque fuese solo. De pronto una bombilla en su cerebro se iluminó.

"_Tokio"_

Claro, la niña ya sabía leer y escribir bastante bien, sobre todo para la edad que tenía. Tal vez pudiera pedírselo a ella, esperaba que le ayudara, porque no veía muchas esperanzas. Además la muchacha también sabía hablar y escribir chino, pero aquello no igualaba ni de lejos a un secreto que había descubierto unas semanas atrás. Tokio sabía escribir al estilo occidental y encima sabía hablar más o menos inglés y holandés. Pero aquello era un secreto, y su padre no quería que nadie supiera aquello, ya que él tenía buenas relaciones, aunque fueran ocultas, con los pocos extranjeros que había en Japón.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Leeron estaba a su servicio. Había sido él quién había enseñado todo aquello a Tokio, ya que el joven ninja se había criado en Shangai, donde conoció a unos ingleses mercaderes, que le enseñaron su idioma y el holandés.

"_Tal vez Leeron estaría dispuesto a enseñarme, es muy buena persona"_

Hajime no sentía ninguna vergüenza en admitir que había cogido un cariño tremendo a los habitantes de aquel lugar. Kaito había lavado con sangre el honor de su pueblo y los había acogido a él y a su hermana, Manami, su mujer, se estaba encargando de que Hina recibiera educación junto con otras muchachas de más alta estirpe, enseñándola a cantar y tocar instrumentos entre otras cosas. Hiroto, el gigante bonachón, siempre estaba dispuesto a echarle una mano, Leeron siempre estaba pendiente de que nada les faltara a él y a Hina y además le había salvado la vida gracias a sus cuidados médicos. Honoka, la dama de compañía de Tokio siempre le daba más comida de la establecida con un guiño de ojos, hasta Hayashi le caía bien porque le regañaba cuando hacía algo mal y Tokio…

Tokio era la mejor de todos, siempre le sonreía y le hablaba como si fueran totalmente iguales, siempre le comprendía y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, nunca le miraba por encima del hombro y era la única persona que le había visto a punto de llorar por los sucesos de aquella noche en que se conocieron.

No podía evitar echar de menos a sus padres, los dos habían muerto para protegerlos a él y a Hina de aquellos maleantes. Con la muerte de sus padres la responsabilidad había hecho presa de él y el pequeño muchacho aún se encontraba mareado, el mundo le estaba obligando a madurar muy pronto, aunque eso le salvara la vida más adelante el niño no era consciente de ello, y por tanto todos esos temas para él eran un rollo.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la mansión. Aunque en un principio iba con intenciones de ayudar desistió, y en vez de ir a comer con los demás fue directamente a su cuarto. La casa era muy grande, con la capacidad de tener albergadas en su seno a unas 40 personas con comodidad. Era la residencia de verano del daimyo, pues normalmente el resto del año lo pasaba en la corte de uno de los daimyos más importantes de Japón, Matsudaira Katamori, señor de Aizu. Sin embargo Takagi había preferido permanecer ese año en su residencia particular, nadie sabía porque.

El chiquillo llegó a su cuarto. Era pequeño y lo compartía con su hermana, pero tenían espacio de sobra para extender los futones y dormir cómodamente. Lo cierto es que aquel cuarto era más grande que el que tenía en su aldea natal, lo que marcaba claramente las diferencias sociales, sin embargo al chico no le preocupaban, si todos eran como la familia Takagi eso los convertía en buena gente.

Extendió el futón y se quedó ahí tirado durante varias horas sin apenas moverse, bastante triste y taciturno por los desagradables pensamientos que le llegaban a la mente, el olor del humo, el calor del fuego, los gritos de desesperación…y las carcajadas de los atacantes.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Aldea Hanawa.**_

_**26 de julio de 1850.**_

Parecía un día más en la simple y tranquila vida de la aldea de Hanawa. Los campesinos empezaban a recoger las primeras cosechas de la temporada para poder plantar cara al frío invierno.

La familia Yamaguchi era una de las más ricas de la pequeña aldea, lo que no era un gran logro, pero era algo. Eran "Shokunin", artesanos, por lo que tenían derecho a un apellido, y aunque era de los más vulgares también era muy importante en aquella época tenerlo, te abría muchas posibilidades. Yusuke, el cabeza de familia, se encontraba preparando mantos, correas, zapatos, ropas y cualquier otro utensilio que pudiera hacerse con cuero, pues era curtidor. Cuando su primogénito nació los Yamaguchi decidieron quedarse allí, pues eran nativos de Edo.

Después su segunda hija nació y no tenían intenciones de tener más hijos. El varón heredaría el trabajo de su padre, la niña se casaría con alguien capaz de mantenerla, eso creían sus padres, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos críos llegó a tales cosas.

Cayó la tarde y cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse demostró que sus rayos eran rojos.

"_Eso significa que se va a derramar sangre en la noche" _

Eso solía decir Yusuke. Para desgracia de todos no se equivocaba.

Hajime se encontraba en un acantilado cercano al pueblo observando la puesta de sol. Su pelo negro estaba alborotado, pues aunque no era nada incómodo ni frío hacía viento. El niño tenía una mirada relajada. Su pierna izquierda pendía del acantilado, totalmente inmóvil, mientras que la derecha estaba flexionada contra el pecho del niño, que tenía el codo derecho apoyado en esa rodilla, dejando el brazo en un ángulo de noventa grados. Su barbilla estaba apoyada en el brazo, mientras que su otra mano estaba apoyada completamente abierta en el suelo, dándole un punto de apoyo.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma sobrenatural ante el resplandeciente sol rojizo. El muchacho miraba con gran fijeza el horizonte escarlata, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos mientras su pelo se movía salvaje hacía atrás, dándole un aspecto de muchacho serio.

El sol fue tapado por el horizonte, pero el chico no se movió. La luna ya tomaba fuerza en el firmamento, ese orbe plateado totalmente redondo, suspendido en un manto de estrellas. Era una luna que despierta tus instintos más primitivos, y el muchacho notaba como su pulso se aceleraba de pura excitación, como si fuera un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa, como si fuera un lobo.

Sin embargo aquellos pensamientos dejaron de tener sentido cuando oyó los gritos. Una gran cantidad de gritos y risas venían desde la aldea. Al principio no les dio mucha importancia, los del pueblo eran muy chácharacheros y seguro que en ese momento habían liado alguna. Hasta que olió el humo.

Venía del pueblo.

Y los gritos eran de horror, no de alegría.

Con una velocidad que no era normal a su edad se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo en aquella dirección. Llegó al borde del terraplén, desde donde podía verse perfectamente todo el panorama. Sus ojos se abrieron de espanto.

La puesta de sol.

Era exactamente igual. El mismo color rojo, el mismo calor, la misma sensación. Un fuego enorme igual que el astro mayor. Solo que esta vez el color rojo no provenía de los rayos del sol, si no de la sangre de sus habitantes. El calor no procedía de una esfera de fuego incandescente a miles de kilómetros de distancia, provenía de su hogar. La sensación de infierno era la misma, pero antes se notaba muy lejana e irreal, ahora era completamente real.

Bajó a toda velocidad la cuesta, directo a su casa. Por el camino vio a hombres vestidos al estilo samurai matando mujeres y niños, no, no eran simples mujeres y niños, eran sus vecinas y sus compañeros de juegos. Con lágrimas en los ojos siguió corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. El hollín se le metía en los ojos y escocia, pero nada tenía que ver con el dolor que aquellos gritos estaban haciendo en sus oídos y su cabeza, no podía soportarlo.

Llegó a su casa, aún no la habían atacado pero estaba cercada por un océano de llamas. Entró y su padre estuvo a punto de matarle con un cuchillo pensando que era uno de aquellos desalmados.

-¡Hajime!-el hombre le abrazó fuertemente mientras el niño notaba los gritos de su madre y su hermana detrás. Un terrible alarido le devolvió a la realidad. Al girar la cabeza vio como aquellos seres desgraciados acababan de matar a la señora Hoisy, una anciana muy amable que siempre les daba pastas para el te a él y a su hermana. Una Katana sobresalía de su pecho, manchada con la sangre de la anciana. Su última mirada fue dirigida a él. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó levantar el brazo, como intentando alcanzarle. Una segunda katana hizo impacto, levantando una lluvia de sangre y acabando de un solo soplo la vida de aquella mujer.

-¡No mires!-no supo de quién era la voz. Lo único que sabía es que no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos vacíos y sin vida, simplemente no podía. Notó como su padre lo tiraba al suelo y cerraba la puerta de un portazo, atrancándola.

Su madre le cogió en brazos, apoyándole fuertemente contra su pecho. El niño salió de su ensoñación cuando algo cayó sobre su frente. Era agua, no, no era agua…eran lágrimas. Levantó su mirada ámbar, encontrándose con los ojos de su madre llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Pero no eran dolor por la casa perdida, ni siquiera por ella o por su marido, eran por sus hijos, notaba que los perdía. El alma del niño se le cayó a los pies mientras la desesperación hacía posesión de su cuerpo.

Si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría luchar y acabar con esos cabrones.

Si tan solo pudiera protegerla, decirla que todos estarían bien, que aunque fuera un niño él lo sabía y que no tenía porque preocuparse, porque él estaba allí.

Si tan solo pudiera destruir el mal aquello no estaría pasando.

-¡YUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Aquel gritó, aquel lamento le heló la sangre, era de su madre y aquello le dolía más.

Giró la cabeza, separándola de su pecho para poder ver. Como a cámara lenta su padre caía, atravesado totalmente por la mitad, con toda la sangre volando a su alrededor, manchando las paredes y a todos los presentes. Al sentir el líquido carmesí los hombres sonrieron con aquel infierno de fuego detrás de ellos. Eran demonios, eran siervos del mal, sucia escoria que mataba por avaricia. No pudo verlos otra vez. Su madre le había arrastrado con ella. Él no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no se movía, no respondía. Quería hacer algo, gritar, luchar, llorar. Pero nada hacía.

NADA

Su madre se encerró con la niña sollozante y el niño mudo en una habitación totalmente negra. Por fin pareció que su cerebro funcionaba, estaban en la parte trasera de la casa. En aquel pequeño cuarto había una diminuta salida que su padre había decidido tapar con clavos y demás objetos punzantes para evitar que los ladrones pudieran entrar por ahí. Su madre atrancó la puerta y se giró vislumbrando la pequeña salida con una extraña mirada de decisión y serenidad. Hajime ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

"_NO LO HAGAS MAMA"_

Esas palabras nunca salieron de su boca, fue una súplica muda dirigida a su madre, que por toda respuesta sonrió. Esa sonrisa que comprendes que es una despedida, que vas a morir, pero que inexplicablemente es pura felicidad, porque sabes que aunque tú mueras personas que para ti son más importantes que tu vida vivirán. Y aquel era un pensamiento alentador.

Con rapidez su madre empezó a quitar los cuchillos mellados, los clavos, todo lo que cubría aquella salida a la libertad. Sus manos se llenaron de su propia sangre, igual que su hermoso rostro que a pesar de las heridas no mostraba dolor, su paz de espíritu era demasiado fuerte. Grandes golpes se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta, estaban intentando derribarla. La mujer redobló sus esfuerzos y por fin la salida estaba despejada.

El niño sintió deseos de llorar. Por ahí ella no podía escapar, no con las manos en ese estado, no con tan poco tiempo. Su madre se giró hacía su hermana, cogiéndola con suma delicadeza y poniéndola en brazos del niño, que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Ella le dio un abrazo y con un dedo sangriento limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del niño, dejando un abundante rastro de sangre.

-Cuida de tu hermana.

-Mamá…por favor…por favor-nuevas lágrimas asolaron su rostro, la puerta estaba a punto de ceder.

-No mires atrás, solo vive, algún día podrás plantarle cara a tus miedos y vencerlos, ahora solo eres un niño.

-Mamá…no…

-Te quiero hijo.

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos. Su madre le agarró de la ropa, empujándolos a él y a Hina fuera del infierno que era su casa a la vez que la puerta se abría. Lo último que vio Hajime antes de echar a correr fueron los ojos contentos de su madre y su dulce sonrisa.

El acero cortó el viento y acabó con otra vida.

-¡Hajime! ¡Hajime despierta!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFin FlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Yamaguchi Hajime se levantó como un resorte de su cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tokio le miraba llena de miedo y preocupación por él, podía leerlo en esos ojos verdes. No aguantó más. Se abrazó fuertemente a ella y lloró como el niño que era, como nunca lloró en su vida. Ella correspondió al abrazo y así se quedaron. Los dos arrodillados, ella acariciando el suave pelo de él e intentando consolarle, él desahogándose, sin ser capaz de parar de llorar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero poco a poco él se fue calmando. Finalmente él se quedó dormido en los brazos de la niña, que no dejó de acariciar su cabeza hasta que escuchó algo que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Arigato, Tokio.

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Aldea Kawamata. Mansión privada de Takagi Kaito.**_

_**12 de febrero de 1852.**_

Yamaguchi Hajime tenía casi 8 años de edad. El niño de ojos dorados no era consciente de que aquel iba a ser un día muy importante en su vida, de hecho sería el día cero en su vida como espadachín y arte marcialista.

Todo era normal aquella mañana de febrero. Milagrosamente la nieve había desaparecido, pues aquel invierno estaba siendo bastante caluroso. Los pajarillos cantaban en las ramas, saltando de un lado a otro. Parecía que la naturaleza estaba decidida aquel día a acariciar con su música los oídos humanos.

Hajime se estaba esmerando particularmente en unos árboles de sakura, que empezaban a cobrar vida después del invierno. El jardinero poco más podía enseñarle ya, así que, aunque oficialmente era su alumno ya se encargaba él mismo de los trabajos que hacer. El pequeño tenía ganas de que florecieran, no sabía porque pero aquellos árboles siempre le recordaban a Tokio. Eran rosados cuando la vida volvía a salir a borbotones por todas partes, el resto del año tenían un saludable color verde y en invierno parecían palos, como si las pérdidas los sumieran en la depresión, eran unos árboles fascinantes.

Aquel día el padre de Tokio marcharía a Aizu, pero no llevaba con él ni a su esposa ni a su hija, ellas debían quedarse aquí. Por suerte ninguno de sus amigos iba con el sequito, así que solo echaría de menos al padre de Tokio. Había sido convocado para una reunión importante por Matsudaira Katamori y rápidamente acudiría a la llamada de su señor.

Sin embargo nadie sabía que la partida del señor de aquella región tendría que esperar por culpa de un niño que en aquellos momentos cuidaba alegremente de las sakuras, y por supuesto el niño tampoco lo sabía.

Después del "incidente" que tuvo, en el que abrazó a Tokio de esa forma y tuvo la pesadilla el muchacho se sentía mucho mejor. Solía visitar las ruinas de Hanawa una vez cada dos meses y aunque sentía tristeza ya no tenía tantos remordimientos ante aquello, nunca podría perdonarse el haber sido tan débil, pero aceptaba que era un niño y que no había podido hacer nada, y aunque aquello no era una excusa era la pura verdad.

Desde aquel día había empezado a intentar aprender a leer y escribir en secreto e incluso había espiado a Tokio mientras daba clases para poder ver los kanjis que tenían relación con las palabras. Un día la niña lo había pillado y había intentado perseguirle para darle un buen golpe, gritando cosas como pervertido, salido y niño psicópata. Por dios, ¡si habían corrido por toda la comarca! Él estaba hecho polvo y las fuerzas de Tokio aumentaban por momentos, al final la niña le había cazado y le había dado un golpe que le hizo ver las estrellas.

Cuando le contó la verdad de porque la espiaba ella se había echado a reír y le había dado otro golpe llamándole idiota. Nunca comprendería a las mujeres, pero bueno, al menos Tokio se había ofrecido a enseñarle y el muchacho ya sabía leer y escribir. Además había hablado con Leeron y este había aceptado encantado a darle clases junto con Tokio.

Se pasaba el día picándole, porque lógicamente ella sabía más que él, y entre comentarios sarcásticos, golpes y lanzamiento de tinteros había aprendido a hablar chino y más o menos sabía escribirlo. Y claro, Leeron que se emocionaba muy rápido había empezado a enseñarle el alfabeto extranjero y estaba encantado de tener dos alumnos tan competitivos. Porque si, los dos niños se habían picado y estaban todo el rato compitiendo para ver quién escribía o leía mejor…eran un caso.

-¡Listo!-gritó Hajime con alegría. Ahora podría irse a desayunar tranquilamente y luego dar las clases de chino.

Como es lógico había tenido que amoldar su horario a las clases, así que se levantaba más temprano para hacer todo el trabajo de la mañana antes del desayuno y así poder estudiar después. La tarde siempre la tenía completa con recados de todo tipo, no solo de jardinería, así que acababa el día baldado, por lo que se acostaba pronto, y eso había propiciado que el muchacho fuera tan aplicado y responsable en sus tareas.

Se desperezó un poco y fue al comedor, que ya estaba rebosante de gente por el viaje. La mayoría de los samuráis del séquito de Takagi irían con él a Aizu, mientras que unos pocos se quedarían en la mansión. Aquel era el último año de paz en Japón, el incidente de los barcos negros sería un año después, y todos hacían una vida completamente normal. Después del desayuno, compuesto por un bol de arroz y unas verduras fue a buscar a Hina.

Su hermana estaba de ayudante en la cocina aunque también solía limpiar los cuartos de los huéspedes. En la cocina solo se encargaba de llevar las cosas donde fueran necesarias y de limpiar los platos, pues aún era demasiado pequeña para pensar en cocinar.

El chiquillo iba tatareando una canción que había cantado una joven maiko el día anterior y que le había gustado mucho. Sin embargo su felicidad y tranquilidad se vieron destruidas por los gritos de alguien.

Eran los de su hermana.

Con la masacre de su pueblo aún en la mente Hajime echó a correr buscando a su hermana con desesperación. Cuando la vio no pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, solo estaba llorando. Pero cuando giró completamente quedando de cara a ella en el pasillo vio que no estaba sola. Había dos chicos mayores con ella.

El más joven tenía 13 años, era hijo de un comerciante rico de la región. Se creía muy fuerte ya que practicaba artes marciales y no lo hacía mal. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y unos ojos oscuros con un tono bravucón. A Hajime no le caía nada bien desde que le vio. Solo causaba problemas.

El mayor tenía 14 años, era alto y atlético y dominaba el kenjustu, no era un hacha, pero era mejor que el otro muchacho. Tenía cara de cerdo y una mirada maligna en el rostro. Llevaba el pelo totalmente afeitado salvo una coleta alta en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el peinado más antiguo de los samurais. Su padre era un aristócrata acomodado de la región de Kanto.

Hajime no sabía como se llamaban ni le importaba, eran dos idiotas creídos que se irían hoy para Aizu, lo que no entendía es que hacía Hina en todo aquello.

-¡Hina!-llamó el chico con tranquilidad. Los tres se giraron a verle ya que ninguno había captado su presencia. Ellos con altanería y su hermanita con los ojos llorosos. Sintió deseos de partirles la cara-¿Qué ha pasado?

La niña intentó ir con su hermano, pero el mayor la agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo, impidiendo que avanzara. Al ver que el chiquillo de ojos dorados estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea el mayor dijo con socarronería.

-Tranquilo chaval. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco. ¿Es muy agradable pegarle a las chicas no crees? Sobre todo cuando empiezan a llorar. Tú también estas invitado a hacerlo, podemos compartirla-una sonrisa cruel alumbraba su rostro. Hajime estaba temblando de rabia.

-Es mi hermana-lo dijo casi como un gruñido. La sonrisa de los otros dos se amplio.

-¿Y que más da? Para ser un hombre debes golpear a las mujeres, son escoria que solo sirve para preparar la comida, limpiar y dar placer, son animales.

-Lo que importa no es el sexo de la persona, si no la persona en si misma-Hajime había siseado de forma peligrosa aquello. Los dos notaron que su mirada se estaba volviendo más hostil por momentos.

-Tienes razón, tú eres tan cobarde como una puta. Voy a darte una paliza que no olvidarás criajo de mierda.

Justo cuando los tres estaban a punto de lanzarse a soltar golpes apareció el daimyo con gesto severo, lo había escuchado todo. Y no iba solo, iba con los padres de los chicos.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?-dijo con tono inquisidor Takagi entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustaba tener problemas en su casa. Rápidamente los dos abusadores pusieron cara de chicos buenos.

-Este enano quería pegar a la niña, solo hemos salido a defenderla.

-Ya veo-el comerciante, que era el padre del más pequeño, a pesar de lo que había oído se puso de parte de su hijo.

-Esto es intolerable Takagi-sama, este chico debería ser azotado por intentar pegar a su hermana y por intentar intimidar a mi hijo y al hijo de Itoo-san-el aristócrata de igual forma pasaba olímpicamente de lo que habían oído.

-O-oni-chan no, él no…

-Tranquila pequeña, no dejaremos que ese bruto de haga daño-el aristócrata rápidamente se había puesto en movimiento para callar a la niña.

Yamaguchi Hajime estaba temblando de ira, ¿él haciendo daño a Hina? Antes se mataba, ella era lo más importante, esos malditos cerdos…El ambiente estaba bastante tenso pero al chico le dio lo mismo.

-Yo no quería hacer daño a mi hermana, fueron estos dos quienes…

-¡Habla con más respeto!-el comerciante le intentó dar un tortazo pero el chico lo esquivó ágilmente.

-Takagi-sama, este chico merece un castigo.

-No tenemos tiempo-al parecer el daimyo no iba a ponerse abiertamente de parte del chico, pero desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de castigarle o recriminarle nada.

-¡Aizu puede esperar un día señor!

-Que sea un combate-una cuarta voz resonó en la espalda de todos, que se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos.

Hayashi Genyursai, el maestro de kendo se encontraba de pie observando con ojos escrutadores la escena. Era completamente calvo y tenía una larga barba blanca. Era bastante mayor, aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta su edad. Alto y musculoso era una figura imponente y sus ojos eran escrutadores, como midiendo a las personas que se encontraban ante su presencia.

-¿Un combate?-preguntaron los tres adultos a la vez.

-Así es, quien gane será el que diga la verdad. Posponga el viaje a mañana Kaito-sama, no ocurrirá nada por tan simple retraso.

-Pero…-Kaito intentó hablar pero Genyursai le hizo callar.

-Se lo que digo Kaito-sama.

Takagi estaba preocupado, ¿un combate? ¡Hayashi tenía que estar loco! ¡Era más que obvio el resultado! Le sacaba más de 5 años el pequeño a Hajime y encima llevaban tiempo siendo alumnos de kendo o de artes marciales. El niño no podía ganar, era una locura.

Los dos se miraron durante unos minutos en completo silencio. Hasta que Kaito lo rompió.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces…-fue un murmullo que escucharon todos. El chico se puso lívido. ¡¿En que coño estaban pensando?! ¡Pero si nunca había cogido un bokken o lanzado un puñetazo! Tragó saliva.

-Gracias Kaito-sama, iré a avisar a unas cuantas personas, quiero que en 30 minutos estemos todos en el dojo, gaki (Mocoso, enano) vete para allá y encuéntrate a ti mismo.

Sin decir nada todos se marcharon. Kaito cogió a Hina en brazos mientras que los chicos y sus padres le miraban de forma burlona antes de irse. El maestro de kendo le echó una última mirada y desapareció.

Como un autómata Hajime fue al dojo y se sentó. ¿Encontrarse a si mismo? No entendía aquello, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¡Joder! Se suponía que aquel era un día normal, ¿Cómo había acabado así?

El chico empezó a pensar, intentado recordar algún entrenamiento que hubiera visto pero…

"_No he visto ninguno, he estado tan preocupado por estudiar y trabajar que no he visto ninguno"_

No se dio cuenta pero ya había llegado la hora. De repente vio como todos estaban allí. Kaito con Manami y Tokio mirándole preocupadas y él con ojos de acero, Hiroto y Leeron con incredulidad, Hina con miedo, hasta Honoka le miraba con espanto.

Los padres de los imbéciles estaban en las gradas mirando con una sonrisa cruel al muchacho, que tenía la mirada perdida. Hayashi se acercó con los dos muchachos y comenzó a explicar las reglas.

-Serán dos combates. El primero será a puño limpio entre Itto-kun y Yamaguchi-kun. El segundo con bokken entre Samoto-kun y Yamaguchi-kun. El que gane será quien dice la verdad.

"_Eso es injusto, Hajime no puede ganar a ninguno, menos a los dos" _Tokio estaba súper cabreada, no podían permitir aquello, pero Hayashi parecía imperturbable y tenía una mirada extrañísima en el rostro.

Samoto y el maestro se echaron a un lado, dejando espacio a los dos combatientes. Después de la reverencia inicial (que tuvieron que repetir dos veces porque Hajime no sabía que tenían que hacerla) empezaron.

Itto se lanzó directo al ataque sin pensar si quiera en la defensa, el chico le parecía un oponente demasiado fácil. Hajime no se había movido y tenía los ojos como platos, todos pensaron que de espanto. Con una sonrisa victoriosa Itto lanzó un gancho con la mano derecha, iba a golpear a Hajime, todos los vieron, iba a darle tal golpe que le dejaría fuera de combate.

El puño solo golpeó el aire.

Yamaguchi reapareció a la izquierda de Itto, pero no hizo intentona de golpearle. Itto aprovechó y retrocedió para poner distancia entre ambos, mirando con cierta prudencia al muchacho. Todos observaron con sorpresa a Hajime pero este no se movía y el flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

Con un rugido Itto se lanzó a por Hajime. Fue aquel momento en el que el chico levantó la mirada.

Sus ojos dorados habían cambiado.

Tenían un nuevo brillo, un brillo de decisión, de confianza. Itto le lanzó un puñetazo con la derecha, luego otro con la izquierda, empezó a lanzar patadas, pero todas eran esquivadas con gran maestría por el joven lobo. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, todos atentos a aquel duelo tan extraño.

-¡Deja de huir maldito cabrón!

Itto iba a lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, pero no pudo. Con gran velocidad Hajime se lanzó al ataque, puñetazos, patadas, todos exactamente iguales a los lanzados por Itto anteriormente, quien no pudo parar ninguno y cayó al suelo desmayado y con fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo.

Nadie se movía, impactados aún por lo que habían visto. Hayashi observo al muchacho.

"_Ha esquivado los golpes para poder observar la fuerza y trayectoria y copiarlos, consiguiéndolo en solo un par de minutos. Además su mirada ha cambiado, ya no es un niño indeciso… ¿puede ser que él?"_

-Samoto-kun.

-Hai.

Itto no podía creer aquello, pero recogió a su hijo inconsciente y lo llevó junto con el médico. Hayashi le lanzó el bokken a Hajime. Con gran sorpresa el maestro vio que lo cogía a la perfección.

-Gaki, ¿has entrenado alguna vez?

-Solo he entrenado como abonar las plantas señor.

Una sonrisa de orgullo nació en el rostro de Hayashi.

-¡Comenzad!

El combate solo duro dos segundos. Samoto se lanzó al ataque con un golpe perfecto. Hajime atacó con la izquierda en una estocada horizontal.

Sobra decir que destrozó completamente el bokken de su rival y un par de costillas de Samoto, que quedó inconsciente en el acto. Gritando el hombre cogió a su hijo echando una última mirada asustada a Hajime.

El muchacho dejó caer su bokken al suelo y se miró las manos, incrédulo. Ese ataque le había salido del alma, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho.

-Lo que ha salido a relucir a sido tu Shin, tu energía del corazón.

-¿Shin?

-Tienes el corazón de un joven lobo gaki.

-Yo…

-Kaito-sama, Manami-dono, Tokio-dono, Honoka-dono, Leeron-san, Hiroto-san, Hina-dono. Os pido que os marchéis un momento, en seguida os dejó hablar con el muchacho.

En silencio, aún sorprendidos por lo que había pasado los 7 salieron en completo silencio. Hayashi había sospechado que Hajime era un genio desde que le vio trabajar en jardinería. Esa soltura que tenía…pero sobre todo esa mirada. Ese instinto de supervivencia, esa fuerza. Cuando el maestro se vio solo se giró de nuevo hacía el chico.

-Llevo mucho tiempo…esperando este momento.

-Hayashi-sama…

-Genyursai-sensei, a partir de ahora eres mi alumno Yamaguchi Hajime. Yo te enseñaré el Mugai ryu y el Itto ryu, te convertiré en un samurai, un samurai legendario.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Antes de nada pedir disculpas por no meter ni a Shishio ni a Katsura, pero es que me estaba quedando súper largo y además no me apetecía mucho escribir sobre ellos XDD_

_Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, bastante humorístico excepto la parte de Saito. Es que el maldito lobo se me ha revelado y he tenido que reescribir su parte varias veces. Primero mi cerebro olvidó completamente lo que iba a poner, después escribí un pasaje de su vida que yo calificaría como una mierda, así que lo borre, porque me daba vergüenza mirarlo, por dios que patética era esa parte…casi prefiero no mencionarla. Y al final iba a escribir escenas divertidas y me salió el flashback que no tenía intenciones de ponerlo hasta más adelante…jodido miburo, me ha manipulado totalmente XDDD Por cierto, Tokio tiene la sakura (cerezo) porque es la flor oficial de la ciudad de Tokio. Y respecto al duelo…pues ha salido eso, no quería ponerlo así, de hecho quería ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Saito, pero otra vez el jodido lobo se ha revelado ¬¬ menudo cabroncete esta hecho…y que peligro tenía ya desde crío._

_Bueno ahora vamos por partes, los personajes que salen en la vida de Saito son ficticios (invención mía todos XD) menos Tokio y sus padres que fueron reales aunque nada se sabe de ellos, solo se les conoce por ser Tokio la esposa de Saito. En la parte de Okita TODOS son reales y no me he inventado a nadie, salvo a la criada de Inoue claro XDDD_

_Haber en los review he notado que hay cierta psicosis por Tomoe, tranquilos, que no va a ser protagonista, a mi no es un personaje que me desagrade, pero simplemente no se como tratarla por lo que no la voy a incluir mucho en la historia, así que tranquilos que no va a haber escenas de KenshinxTomoe, salvo las originales creadas por Watsuki ya que a mí me gusta Kenshin con Kaoru-chan y Tomoe con Akira. Tampoco voy a variar las edades tanto como para que Kaoru y Misao sean adolescentes, lo siento, pero no es un universo alternativo del bakumatsu, es el bakumatsu con pequeñas modificaciones, pero ni de coña tan grandes. Así que el OkitaxKaoru olvidarlo porque Okita es de la edad de Saito XDDD Si queréis a Okita con pareja ya buscare a alguien por ahí._

_Y bueno, los protagonistas más protagonistas van a ser los Shinsengumi porque son los que más me gustan y de los que más conozco, a mi los Ishin Shishi no me caen muy allá que digamos ¬¬ _

_Por último, aunque este capítulo contiene mucho humor esta historia es dramática y de aventuras, va a haber amor si, pero están en guerra por lo que si estáis buscando una historia de amor solamente veréis SaitoxTokio y ShishioxYumi principalmente, al menos como pareja, no creo que entren más, no al menos de Sanosuke, Kaoru, Misao y compañía. Así que amor de las parejas preferidas por el fandom no va a haber. Los "jóvenes" saldrán más adelante, pero no puedo poner por ejemplo el pasado de Kenshin con 5 años igual que a Misao, porque Misao nació durante la guerra me parece, doy saltos pero no tan grandes._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus review ha: __**gabyhyatt **_(la maldita página me lo borró, pero se agradece igual)_**, Bruja, Misao Koishikawa, cindy-jhonny **__(la parte de Okita dedicada a ti ^^), __**Natsumi Niikura, Tumba de Tomoe y Hiko Master.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Ironías del destino.**_

_**Espero veros por ahí chicos^^**_

_**Atentamente: Shumy.**_


	3. Ironías del destino

_**Disclaimer: **_Ante todo Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, no hago esto con ánimo de conseguir dinero, solo de entretener a la gente y plasmar mis ideas. Esta gran obra le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki no a mí.

_**Aclaración: **_La historia saltará de unos lugares a otros en el tiempo, por lo que no será una aventura lineal, ya que pasaré de unos personajes a otros, pero se verá claramente el cambio, ya que tienen edades diferentes me veo obligada a hacer esto, no obstante le da mucho dinamismo a la historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Bakumatsu.**_

_**Por: Shumy.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Ironías del destino.**_

_**Kyoto.**_

_**2 de septiembre de 1862**_

El verano llegaba a su fin y con él el comienzo del otoño. La ciudad de Kyoto tenía una falsa tranquilidad aquellos días, desde el incidente de los barcos negros la tensión iba aumentando poco a poco en el país. Abiertamente aún no había guerra civil, sin embargo ya se estaban dando los primeros asesinatos. Aoshi ya se había convertido en un Oniwabanshuu de rango medio y era considerado de forma general como un genio. La etapa más importante de su entrenamiento con Okina ya había finalizado, el joven Shinomori de 10 años de edad ya era un experto en Kempo, en un par de años posiblemente igualaría a Okina en su manejo. Ahora comenzaba un nuevo periodo bajo las órdenes del Okashira, Makimachi Souta. Aunque el pequeño ya había recibido algunas clases de kodachi aún no se había iniciado como dios manda en esa disciplina. El Okashira había decidido enseñarle en serio cuando se convirtiera en un Oniwabanshuu de grado medio, y dos días atrás lo había conseguido, prueba de ello eran los esparadrapos y vendas que había repartidos por su cuerpo, los ninjas tenían entrenamientos durísimos y a pesar de todo eran menospreciados por los samuráis, por el simple hecho de no atacar de forma "honorable"

Aoshi estaba seguro de que cuando empezara la guerra esas cosas no tendrían gran valor, como siempre ese heraldo de la muerte llamado guerra pisoteaba no solo vidas, si no también la esperanza, el amor, el honor y todas las buenas cualidades que pudiese albergar el ser humano, alimentando así la maldad, el rencor, el odio. Aunque nunca lo demostrará Aoshi menospreciaba eso, esa poca consideración hacía la vida humana, hacía la vida de personas importantes. Él nunca se perdonaría perder hermanos del Oniwabanshuu por un error suyo, por eso tenía que ser el más fuerte.

"_Un ninja más fuerte que cualquier samurai, alguien capaz de defenderse solo, de protegerse a si mismo y a los demás, alguien con un corazón de acero"_

Se encontraba en un parque tradicional de Kyoto. Algunos árboles ya habían empezado a adoptar ese tono cobrizo que tanto caracterizaba al otoño, contrastando enormemente con los árboles de brotes verdes, que aún abundaban, pues el verano no les podía arrebatar toda su frescura y vitalidad. La hierba en cambio presentaba el característico tono amarillento aunque no tan profundo como estaría acostumbrado un europeo. El pequeño lago estaba rodeado por toda esa naturaleza pacífica, dándole a sus aguas una serenidad mística que pocos lugares podían alcanzar. Las ondulaciones del agua tenían las más variopintas tonalidades, los tonos ocres, reflejo de los árboles hincados ya en el otoño le daban una extraña calma, los tonos verdes vivos denotaban la vida que se podía respirar en el lugar, sin embargo tonalidades violáceas, esmeraldas, negras, aguamarina y turquesa mostraban todo su esplendor en el centro del lago, cambiando a cada momento por los diferentes ángulos de luz que acontecían en plena tarde. Enfrente de Aoshi se encontraba el típico templo zen, con materiales sencillos, destacando en el los colores derivados del marrón. La estructura era la famosa arquitectura japonesa del periodo Edo, que había sido introducida en el país por el famoso Kobo Daishi, que viajó a la lejana China para poder estudiar el Shingon, una rama del budismo Vajrayana o tántrico practicado en las inhóspitas regiones del Tibet. El estilo no había variado mucho desde entonces, pues desde la intromisión de la arquitectura budista por el siglo IX apenas había evolucionado salvo para adaptarse a la tranquilidad que se había respirado en el país nipón desde las grandes guerras civiles.

Columnas altas y gruesas de fuerte madera sostenían el templo, que era anclado de forma segura en el suelo gracias a las piedras en las que se apoyaban las robustas columnas, las paredes y el suelo eran de lisa madera perfectamente pulida y el techo estaba compuesto por madera de cedro. Aoshi no podía saber todos los materiales usados, pues nunca había entrado aunque de vez en cuando practicara la meditación, pero sabía que el interior sería austero, con pocos adornos y sin nada caro. Los zen no eran monjes pomposos y aquel templo era de simple tránsito en alguna peregrinación, permitiendo así que cualquier viajero, zen o no, tuviera un sitio limpio y seco donde poder dormir durante su sagrado viaje.

Después de un rato observando el lugar con tranquilidad a pesar de conocerlo Shinomori decidió volver al cuartel general, no tenía nada que hacer allí. Simplemente había decidido ir para calmar la poca ansiedad que tenía, contactando con la naturaleza como era típico en Japón, donde al contrario que en el lejano occidente, se buscaba la armonía de la naturaleza en todos los lugares, desde los parques a las casas.

-Aoshi-kun-el joven se dio la vuelta ante el inesperado llamamiento. Makimachi Yui se encontraba mirándole con cariño desde el puente de piedra cercano al lugar donde el reposaba. La joven se acerco al muchacho y le acarició suavemente el pelo negro. Para él Yui era como una mezcla de madre y hermana mayor, la quería muchísimo y tenía en gran estima a su familia. La joven no era una kunoichi de gran talento, pero tenía un don mucho mayor, una armadura de sentimientos que la impedían rendirse. A pesar de lo guapa que era se apreciaban grandes signos de cansancio en su rostro, fruto de varios embarazos fallidos que la estaban devorando la salud poco a poco, pero para Aoshi cada día era más lleva.

-Yui-dono, debería estar descansando.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy mejor que nuca!-dijo la mujer con alegría mientras hacía algunos estiramientos para demostrarle al chavalín su gran estado de forma.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí Yui-dono?-el muchacho miraba con curiosidad a la hija del Okashira. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante la joven contestó.

-¡He venido a buscarte!-dijo con alegría y con un símbolo de victoria, haciendo que el niño sonriera con felicidad. De repente Yui tomó una actitud un poco más seria-en realidad, quería verte, desde que has conseguido ser ninja de grado medio no te he visto.

-Solo han sido un par de días.

-¿¡Y que?! ¡Que eres mi hermano pequeño hombre!

Justo en ese momento Yui se lanzó a por Aoshi haciéndole cosquillas y provocando las carcajadas del niño, que no podía escapar a semejante ataque. Reír le dolía debido a los moratones que tenía por el cuerpo, pero no podía parar, así entre juegos y carcajadas llegó el atardecer. Los dos pararon en un instante mirando el horizonte.

-Deberíamos irnos.

-Opino lo mismo.

Aoshi se entretuvo un poco más observando el lago por encima del hombro una última vez, ahora los tonos anaranjados predominaban en aquel trozo resplandeciente de espejo e inexplicablemente, al ver colores tan vivos y llameantes se sintió un poco más seguro. Él y Yui echaron a andar por el pequeño camino empedrado, directos al Aoiya, pues Kyoto por las noches no era seguro. Se mantuvieron en silencio, atentos a cualquier ruido extraño que se pudiera escuchar por encima de la estridente melodía ofrecida por las chicharras o de los perdidos ladridos de un perro. Divisaron el Aoiya sin mayores contratiempos y entraron sin dilación, encontrándose a un nervioso Okina en la entrada que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alivio cuando los vio.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Yui-dono! ¡Aoshi! ¿En que estabais pensando? Estaba a punto de salir a buscaros, ya deberíais saber que Kyoto ya no es una ciudad segura por las noches.

-Fue culpa mía Nenji-san-dijo Yui con humildad.

-De los dos-corrigió el pequeño Aoshi.

-Me da igual de quien sea la culpa-Okina soltó un suspiro resignado-si tuviéramos policía aquí sería magnífico, pero el Shogun esta demasiado ocupado como para intentar crear un cuerpo de policía.

-Tal vez no haga falta que lo organice el Shogun algún grupo de samuráis podría crearlo por propia voluntad.

-Samuráis ¡Bah! A la gran mayoría solo les mueve el dinero y la fama, no la protección de la gente-dijo Okina con desdén.

-Eso no es cierto Nenji-san, que no los aprecies no quiere decir que todos sean unos gandules y unos hipócritas.

-Hazme caso Yui-dono, siempre nos critican a nosotros cuando ellos son peores.

-Te equivocas…yo lo se…se que dentro de poco tendremos policías.

-Creo que el azúcar te ha afectado el cerebro Yui-dono.

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!

Y así entre gritos y correrías por todo el Aoiya el asunto quedo completamente olvidado.

_**Kyoto.**_

_**23 de octubre de 1862**_

Okina se encontraba en unos baños termales de la zona norte de Kyoto. El adulto aún no había entrado, pues había estado buscando unos baños mixtos, sin éxito.

"_Me tocará ver las trompas de los elefantes de los demás, pero como la mía ninguna jajaja"_

Tatareando una melodía empezó a desvestirse, cogiendo una fina yukata para cuando saliera de los baños. Totalmente desnudo y fardando de cuerpo y "amigo" Okina fue pavoneándose por todos los baños, dando más vuelta a propósito para intentar encontrara alguna jovencita, ganándose miradas de odio por parte de los viejos que se encontraban allí.

"_Viejos verdes"_

Pensó con humor el Oniwabanshuu, sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando vislumbró a un joven que le miraba con lujuria y directamente ahí, sintiéndose desnudo de verdad. Tragó saliva mientras empezaba a sudar frío, buscando casi imperceptiblemente una salida, pues no quería dejar vislumbrar que sentía verdadero pánico en aquellos momentos. Fue aquel el momento elegido por el joven para guiñarle un ojo, haciendo que Okina huyera en el acto sin pensar en nada más mientras el hombre que le había guiñado un ojo se descojonaba ante la reacción del mayor.

Okina, que iba dejando una estela de polvo a su paso llegó por fin a los baños, tirándose como si fuera una piscina y buceando hasta detrás de una piedra, escondiéndose del "amanerado"

"_Ese seguro que quería encularme"_

Y así, todavía asustado Okina siguió alerta durante varios minutos, hasta que se hizo patente que aquel hombre no aparecería. Suspiró con alivio y se recostó sobre la piedra, dejando su torso al descubierto y losdemás bajo el cálido agua. Miró hacía el cielo, que estaba repleto de puntos de luz blanca parpadeante. Al ninja siempre le había gustado vislumbrar la bóveda celeste en su máximo esplendor, como aquella noche donde no había luna.

"_Aún recuerdo cuando Souta y yo éramos jóvenes, unos estúpidos ninjas demasiado engreídos, tuvimos suerte de tener tan buen maestro los dos. Nos dio muchos palos, pero nos convirtió en adultos, y era un hombre honorable, murió al servicio del Oniwabanshuu, protegiendo su país al que tanto amaba. Lo cierto es que casi debería agradecer a la muerte que se lo llevara, sensei no podría soportar ver una guerra civil en Japón, amaba demasiado esta tierra y esta gente. La tristeza me consume cada vez que pienso en lo que se nos viene encima, después de aquel periodo de grandes guerras que asolaron nuestro país durante casi 2 siglos ahora volvemos a enfrentarnos hermanos contra hermanos. ¿Qué será de nosotros? Es obvio que occidente y Estados Unidos tienen sus avariciosos ojos puestos en esta tierra de paz, ¿Por qué debemos abandonar este aislamiento? No nos metemos con nadie, solo queremos llevar una existencia tranquila, sin embargo nuestro mundo se desmorona. ¿Y que ocurrirá una vez finalizada la guerra? Gane quien gane será una derrota para Japón._

_El futuro de nuestro país pende de un hilo, en vez de batallar entre nosotros el Shogun y los imperialistas deberían parlamentar, esto solo beneficia a nuestros opresores, debemos evitar semejante matanza, no podemos permitir que esto ocurra, pero nadie hace caso. La única persona cuerda es Sakamoto Ryoma, un gran hombre, deberían hacerle caso, solo busca el bien para esta tierra, no ambiciona nada más. _

_¿Y que será de los niños y los adolescentes? Se convertirán en asesinos, mi espíritu me dice que esta generación es más fuerte de lo normal, grandes guerreros se enfrentarán entre sí creando la destrucción y la desesperanza luchando por un futuro mejor, ¿acaso hay algo más irónico que eso? El destino se ríe de nosotros poniéndonos tantas trabas para proteger el país, la guerra civil, el imperialismo occidental…_

_¿Y que será de Aoshi? ¿Acaso acabará como un esclavo de los europeos? Es un niño tan prometedor…una gran desgracia lo de su madre, no se lo merecía la pobre mujer, menos él, que ya ha matado, siendo tan pequeño y ya sabe lo que es el sabor metálico de la sangre enemiga. Siento pena por él, ojala su vida no hubiera sido así, habría sido un chico tan alegre…aún le recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, que vitalidad, que porte magnífico, difícil de creer todo eso en un niño, pero que inocente y crío a la vez, como se enfadaba conmigo, que caballeroso y atento con Yui-dono, la ama de verdad, la ama como un hermano pequeño ama a su idealizada hermana mayor, si Yui tuviera una hija que se pareciera a ella todas las penalidades de Aoshi desaparecerían…pero eso es imposible, es frágil de salud, y su marido también. Souta está preocupado por ellos, no quiere que les pase nada, pero parece que la negra muerte esta extendiendo sus macabras alas hacía ellos. Una hija de Yui… ¿Cómo sería? Una gran mujer desde luego, bonita, fuerte, una fierecilla enternecedora, me encantaría ver a un ser como ese algún día, sería como un ángel caído del cielo, una estrella en el firmamento, una flor de primavera."_

Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en el rostro del ninja, que soñaba con tener una criaturita así, saltando y brincando por el Aoiya sin ninguna preocupación.

"_Sólo por eso merecería la pena ser abuelo, tal vez debería haberme casado como Souta…pero se que no estoy hecho para el matrimonio, he hecho lo que debía manteniéndome soltero, solo le daría disgustos a mi mujer, me gustan demasiado las piernas de las jovencitas"_

La imagen hizo que Okina pusiera cara de viejo pervertido mientras una ligera baba caía por la comisura de sus labios imaginando esas curvas, esas piernas esculturales, esos pechos respingones. El calor empezó a inundar todo su cuerpo ante semejantes pensamientos, pero empezó a sudar al darse cuenta de que el calor no paraba de aumentar, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

¡LLEVABA DEMASIADO TIEMPO A REMOJO Y ACABARÍA COMO UN CANGREJO!

_**Kyoto.**_

_**5 de abril de 1863.**_

El invierno estaba tocando a su fin, los ríos ya se habían deshielado y los pájaros volvían a trinar sobre los árboles, que poco a poco iban recuperando su esplendor verde. Sin embargo eran unos días bonitos y fantasmagóricos, pues aún se notaba la presencia del invierno, mucho más suavizada con la llegada de la primavera, dándole al lugar un aire nostálgico y alegre a la vez, una combinación verdaderamente curiosa.

Aoshi se encontraba en aquellos momentos en la enfermería del Aoiya. Él y sus compañeros habían tenido una difícil misión, que les había costado la vida a todos menos al muchacho, que estaba a punto de cumplir los 11 años. Su encargo trataba del espionaje realizado a unos posibles imperialistas de la facción de Chōshū. No habían averiguado su procedencia, pero si sabían que eran contrarios al Shogun. Sin embargo las cosas se habían torcido cuando de repente, uno de sus dos compañeros había caído inerte al suelo, con un kunai clavado en la espalda. Cuando tocó el suelo ya estaba muerto.

Rápidamente Aoshi y el otro ninja se habían puesto en movimiento. Frente a ellos se encontraba una ninja con las facciones totalmente ocultas, y aunque sus curvas estaban bien disimuladas no podían engañar al experto ojo del chico de ojos hielo. El chico sabía que tenían muy poco tiempo de margen para escapar antes de que aquellos hombres fueran a averiguar la causa de la caída de aquel cuerpo, aunque probablemente ya se lo imaginarían.

Con gran velocidad Aoshi aprovecho el factor sorpresa que le brindaba su edad para atacar a la mujer con un kunai. Sin embargo y a pesar de la sorpresa inicial la joven pudo desviar el ataque, que le rozó el brazo derecho, mientras Aoshi derrapaba a su espalda para volver por ella. Solo el grito de su compañero interrumpió su ataque. Había sido abatido por uno de los samuráis, que le había atravesado de parte a parte, llenando su katana de sangre.

Shinomori comprendió que todo había estado planeado, pues se habían coordinado demasiado bien. Con una mueca de desagrado en su hermoso rostro el muchacho se lanzó al suelo por el lado contrario por el que subían sus rivales. Sin embargo ya habían imaginado eso, pues Aoshi se encontró frente a dos hombres armados, con las espadas en ristre. Con una mirada de concentración empezó a medir sus posibilidades. Para poder salir de allí tenía que matar a uno y reducir al otro en unos segundos, eso probablemente le daría el suficiente margen de acción como para escapar. El hombre más próximo que se encontraba a su ubicación ejercía un ligero balanceo en sus piernas, algo que solo un experto podría haber vislumbrado.

Gracias a aquel gesto corporal Aoshi sabía que se encontraba nervioso y excitado, y eso le daba una gran ventaja a él. Lanzó un par de shurikens, uno a la cabeza y otro a la rodilla. El samurai formó un arco con su espada, evitando el ataque pero quedando totalmente desprotegido unas décimas de segundo. Antes de que su compañero pudiera intentar ayudarlo el hombre tenía una segunda boca roja y macabra en la garganta.

En un acto reflejo se llevo las manos al cuello, intentando en vano parar la hemorragia. El hombre realizo un desesperado gorgojeo al intentar hablar, tuvo una ligera convulsión y cayó muerto al suelo. Su compañero se lanzó al ataque con un rugido de guerra, dispuesto a acabar con el tranquilo muchacho salpicado de sangre. El niño uso su kodachi para evitar el ataque y lanzó una fuerte patada al rostro de su rival, que pudo esquivarla a duras penas. Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, con odio profundo, ambos deseando acabar ya con aquello.

El guerrero volvió a lanzarse sobre Aoshi pero esta vez solo cortó el viento. Usando su velocidad el muchacho había evitado el ataque. Sin embargo aquel hombre no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso pues una hoja le salía del pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Miró atónito la hoja, que abandonaba su cuerpo silenciosamente. Una sonrisa macabra llegó a sus ojos un segundo antes de que la muerte hiciera presa de él, dejando aquel gesto grotesco impregnado en sus facciones.

La sangre cayó sobre el rostro de Aoshi, no le había evitado del todo y ahora tenía una herida sangrante en la frente. Sin embargo al muchacho no le importó porque rápidamente tuvo que retroceder para evitar la patada de la ninja, que había descendido. Con movimientos de gato la mujer se contoneó, atacando de nuevo. Aoshi uso la kodachi para parar el kunai, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le hizo perder el equilibrio. La mujer aprovecho el momento para clavarle el kunai en su hombro izquierdo, sacando una mueca de dolor en el chico. Sin embargo Shinomori Aoshi no era un rival al cuál menospreciar y usando la caída en su propio beneficio logró cortar justo por encima de la rodilla izquierda de la ninja, que soltó un leve quejido mientras observaba atónita como el muchacho haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su hombro salía corriendo hacía la libertad, perseguido por unos cuantos hombres.

Aoshi gracias a sus habilidades ninja lo había conseguido perder en el camino y había vuelto al Aoiya, comunicándole las noticias al Okashira y cayendo desmayado al suelo por el dolor y el cansancio. Cuando había despertado se encontraba en la enfermería del clan.

-¡Aoshi-kun!-de repente notó como alguien abrazaba su cuerpecito con amor pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Yui-dono.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor-la joven sonrió con cariño y le revolvió el pelo.

-Me alegro.

Ambos quedaron en un incómodo silencio, la joven pensando y Aoshi mirándola. Finalmente la mujer volvió a hablar después de soltar una ligera tosecilla.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.

-No debe preocuparse por mi Yui-dono.

-No cambiarás, eres demasiado serio-la joven rió suavemente.

-Los ninjas deben ser personas serias.

-¿Cómo Nenji-san?-después de meditarlo por unos segundos Aoshi contestó.

-Él es un caso aparte.

-Supongo que en todos lados hay excepciones.

-Las excepciones son las que hacen las cosas interesantes.

-¿Estás diciendo que Nenji-san es interesante?-preguntó ladina.

-No, él no es interesante, es demasiado obvio, solo piensa en mujeres.

-Jóvenes-puntualizó la muchacha.

-Mucho más jóvenes que él-corroboró el muchacho.

-¡Sois malos, muy malos conmigo!

-¿Eh?

-¿¡Cuándo has entrado aquí?!

-Muajaja, ¿soy una excepción interesante recordáis?

-No llegas ni a madurito interesante.

-¡Yui-dono! ¡Que cruel! Voy a irme a llorar debajo de un puente-dijo Okina con tono lastimero.

-Ya te estás tardando.

-¿Quieres que acabe con el trabajo que dejaron sin hacer los tipos contra los que te enfrentaste?-le retó Okina.

-No te creas tanto viejo, haber si vamos a tener que llamar a un enterrador-Aoshi le miró con ojos chispeantes.

-Dilo por ti, que eres el que esta hecho una mierda.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!

-¡LO QUE OISTE!

-¡Nenji-san esta prohibido gritar en la enfermería! ¡Y tú Aoshi-kun estás herido, así que deja de comportarte como un crío!

-Gomen…

-Vaya por dios…los hombres sois de lo que no hay.

Y así, de manera diga y con buen porte Makimachi Yui salió de la enfermería, dejándoles a los dos con la boca abierta.

-Sabes Aoshi, las mujeres son muy raras.

-Yo también lo creo, tendrían que venir con manual de instrucciones.

Ambos ninjas asintieron enérgicamente mientras desde la puerta resonaba una voz.

-¡OS HE OIDO!

_**Kyoto.**_

_**17 de abril de 1863.**_

El pequeño Aoshi ya se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas. A pesar de todo Souta había decidido mantenerlo dentro del Aoiya durante el resto del mes, encargándole algunas guardias del restaurante o incluso ayudando en la cocina para disgusto del chico.

Mientras lavaba los platos Aoshi estaba reflexionando sobre Makimachi Yui. Llevaba unos días muy extraña, continuamente iba distraída, no hacía caso de lo que decían los demás y apenas comía. Tampoco era capaz de pasarse por la cocina, la cuál evitaba continuamente y se pasaba largas horas mirando el cielo y las nubes de día, las estrellas y la luna de noche.

Aoshi estaba preocupado por ella, pues comprendía que algo estaba alterando mucho a la joven, que extrañamente tenía una mirada de calma en sus ojazos. Decidió que de aquel día no pasaba, así que después de lavar los platos subió directamente al tejado, donde sabía que se encontraría ella.

No se equivocaba.

Yui estaba apoyada en unas cajas, mientras el suave viento movía su fantástica melena negra, que ondeaba alrededor de su rostro. Iba tapada con una mantita y mantenía sus manos en el estómago. La joven giró la vista e invitó a Aoshi a sentarse junto a ella. El muchacho, obediente, se sentó, guardando silencio. Compartieron la tranquilidad durante algunos minutos sin hablar, sintiéndose cómodos con la simple cercanía del otro. Sin embargo Yui acabó con aquel pacífico momento.

-Sabía que vendrías-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo ya sabía que tú te lo imaginabas, por eso has dejado que te encontrara fácilmente-ella no lo desmintió ni lo confirmo, por toda respuesta sonrió más ampliamente-hay algo que te preocupa Yui-dono.

-Sí.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-No.

-¡Si no se lo dices a nadie no podremos ayudarte!

-No tenéis que ayudarme Aoshi, no es nada malo.

-¿Pero entonces…?-la joven le silenció, poniendo sus delgados dedos amorosamente sobre los labios de Aoshi, que la miró expectante.

-Creo…que ya va siendo hora de que lo sepas.

-Yui-dono…-la mujer miró distraídamente las nubes pasar mientras se acariciaba con suavidad la barriga.

-¿Has vuelto ha…?

-¿Quedarte embarazada?-completó la joven por él mirándole risueña-Así es.

-¡Pero Yui-dono! ¡El médico os dijo que no debíais volver a quedaros embarazada! ¡Corréis el riesgo de morir!

Por toda respuesta la mujer sólo rió suavemente.

-¡No es gracioso Yui-dono!

-Esta vez es diferente.

-¿Diferente?-el niño la miró con incredulidad.

-Esta vez vivirá, su espíritu es demasiado fuerte.

-Yui-dono…

-¿Me ayudarás a criarla verdad Aoshi?

-Claro que si Yui-dono, pero… ¿Cómo esta tan segura de que es una niña?

-Porque las mujeres nunca se rinden.

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Aldea Kawamata. Mansión privada de Takagi Kaito.**_

_**3 de julio de 1858.**_

Era un caluroso día de verano en la mansión del Daimyo. Podría decirse que aquel día no tenía nada de especial. La quietud se respiraba en el ambiente y no había nada anormal, tal vez la extraña calma del lugar.

Era última hora de la tarde y en las cocinas, contrario a otros días no bullían con gran actividad. La residencia de verano estaba prácticamente vacía, lo cuál no dejaba de ser una paradoja pues precisamente en esa época es cuando más llena se encontraba.

Unos días antes Katamori, el daimyo de Aizu, había convocado a Kaito para una reunión extraordinaria.

Habían pasado 5 años desde el incidente de los barcos negros, y desde entonces Aizu se estaba preparando para la guerra, consciente de que no tardaría mucho en estallar. Precisamente por eso Katamori, posiblemente el más avispado de los general Tokugawa estaba reuniendo poco a poco un ejército, que mantenía en distintos lugares clave, teniendo una amplia red de información.

Debido a aquella reunión la gran mayoría del personal de Kaito que se encontraba en la finca había partido apresuradamente con su líder hacía la ciudad de Aizu. Solo unos cuántos espadachines, las mujeres y los niños se habían quedado en el lugar, que estaba extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de los chiquillos que corrían por el patio.

Desde que Yamaguchi Hajime se había convertido oficialmente en el alumno de Hayashi se había ganado la consideración de los habitantes de la casa, que le dejaban campar a sus anchas por la propiedad del daimyo. Y con ello y el paso del tiempo la confianza del muchacho había crecido, igual que la del daimyo hacía él, que veía en el chico un seguidor fiel.

De esta forma él y Tokio habían pasado a ser los alborotadores oficiales de aquel lugar, dándole siempre alegría con sus carcajadas y travesuras, que eran realizadas un día sí y otro también. Los dos críos cuidaban con gran esmero a la hermana pequeña de Hajime, Hina, que con el paso del tiempo recuperó su dulzura habitual.

Sin embargo aquellos días ya habían pasado. Aquel año quién había sido un niño pasó a ser un hombre, pues Hajime había cumplido los 14 años de edad. Tokio contaba con 12 y a cada día su belleza aumentaba, como un capullo frente a la primavera, que se abría lenta pero inexorablemente. Hina también empezaba a acusar los cambios, pues era un año menor que Tokio, aunque mientras la mayor resultaba una criatura indomable y fuerte la más pequeña era frágil y delicada como una rosa.

Hayashi y Yamaguchi habían partido junto con el daimyo por petición del maestro, pues consideraba que el "mocoso" ya estaba más que preparado para salir fuera de aquella finca y aprender un poco del mundo exterior. Sin su presencia Tokio no tenía con quien pelearse, así que su ausencia se la estaba haciendo eterna.

Las dos muchachitas se encontraban sentadas en el porche, tomando un té y galletas. Lo cierto es que llevaban una relación muy cariñosa, y Tokio estaba muy contenta de que Hina se encontrara con ella, era como su ángel de la guarda, siempre la evitaba problemas. La joven Takagi era una persona enérgica que no se dejaba mangonear por los hombres, por lo que en ocasiones Hina se veía obligada a recordarla que su padre se disgustaría mucho si dejaba traslucir esos atributos que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Lo hecho de menos.

Hina miró curiosa con sus ojos miel a Tokio que miraba con ensoñación el cielo, que empezaba a tomar destellos anaranjados por la inminente puesta de sol.

-Yo también.

-Lo cierto es que sin sus maldiciones habituales este sitio pierde la gracia, tú hermano psicópata le da un ambiente más divertido al lugar-la más pequeño rió suavemente ante el comentario de la mayor.

-Mi hermano es un mal hablado.

-Sí, es culpa de Hayashi-san.

-Tenía predisposición no creas, siempre a apuntado maneras para algunas cosas.

-Lo cierto es que es un show verle luchando contra Hayashi-san, cada vez que se cae de culo suelta una maldición peor que la anterior, además siempre inventa nuevos insultos, es un gran artista para eso.

Las dos chicas rieron ante la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo. Durante todos aquellos años habían intimado mucho, y aunque extraña, se consideraban una familia.

-La verdad es que tú hermano cumple perfectamente el papel de hijo malhablado y cabezota.

-Jajaja, Tokio-chan, tú eres la hija incomprendida y de carácter explosivo.

-¡Y a mucha honra! Lo cierto es que tú eres la hija buena y educada que no se mete con nadie. Mi padre cumple perfectamente el estereotipo de padre serio y responsable pero incapaz de aguantar ante el chantaje emocional, y mi madre es la madre cariñosa y comprensiva.

-Sí, Leeron-san es el tío listo y cultivado mientras que Hiroto-san es el tío tonto y bonachón.

-Jajaja, Honoka es la abuela pesada e histérica y Hayashi-san…es…

- ¡EL ABUELO PERVERTIDO!-gritaron las dos ala vez a pleno pulmón.

Ambas volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, que resonaron por toda la finca y devolvieron parte de su alegría perdida al lugar.

-Si tú hermano se convierte en otro pervertido te prometo que me lo cargo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Jajaja, no te extrañe, tal vez no llegue a los extremos de Hayashi-sama, pero no creo que sea muy puritano para esos temas.

-Tienes razón…es un frívolo.

Las dos recordaban perfectamente el creciente interés que el joven guerrero de ojos dorados estaba denotando hacía las mujeres. Aunque la madre de Tokio decía que era un comportamiento habitual a su edad Tokio no podía evitar sentirse molesta, sobre todo porque últimamente le había dado por llamarla "pechos planos" ella siempre le respondía "libidinoso egocéntrico" y así se pasaban la tarde, entre correteos y huidas por todo el lugar.

-Tokio-chan… ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con mi hermano?

Takagi se sonrojó violentamente y miró para otro lado para evitar que Hina la viera en ese estado. La chiquilla lo había dicho sin ninguna maldad, era pura curiosidad, sin embargo Tokio empezaba a sentirse molesta respecto a ese tema.

¿Qué sentía ella hacía Yamaguchi Hajime? Puede que solo tuviera 12 años y no comprendiera muchas cosas, solo sabía que la molestaba enormemente que mirase a otras chicas y que la llamara pechos planos. Para ella el muchacho era su mejor amigo y le quería más que a un hermano, sin embargo, ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos? La muchacha no lo sabía, lo único cierto es que se sentía mal cuando él pasaba por unas cosas o por otras de ella. Su relación era pura fuerza, explosividad. Los unía el cariño, la comprensión, la amistad, la rivalidad. Todas y ninguna a la vez eran las facetas que podían darle nombre a su relación.

-Es mi mejor amigo.

-Tokio-chan, tú también eres su mejor amiga.

-No lo creo-rió ella ante los comentarios de la niña, aunque en el fondo deseara que ella la volviera a desmentir.

-Me lo dijo el otro día-la pequeña sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa que traslucía la más mayor, aunque la alegría bailaba sin vergüenza en sus ojos verdes-antes de marcharse, me dijo que cuidara de ti, que hacías demasiadas locuras.

-Yo no hago locuras….él me induce a hacerlas-Hina rió suavemente ante aquello.

-También dijo que dirías eso, y me contestó que aunque él estaba un poco tocado, tú locura venía de serie cuando te hicieron.

-¡Me lo voy a cargar cuando le vea!

(En aquellos momentos un muchacho de 14 años estornudaba en la lejanía y sonreía lobunamente mientras sus ojos dorados se enfocaban hacía los bosques que dejaba a su espalda)

_**Región de Aizu.**_

_**Aldea Kawamata. Mansión privada de Takagi Kaito.**_

_**11 de julio de 1858.**_

Aquella mañana Tokio se encontraba entrenando al aire libre. Hacía 2 años que Tokio había conseguido convencer a su padre de que la dejara entrenar algún estilo de lucha. Finalmente su padre había aceptado que su hija practicara Kyūdō, que significaba literalmente "camino del arco". El Kyūdō se ejecutaba con un gran arco de unos dos metros de altura, hecho normalmente con bambú, madera y piel. Se llamaba "Yumi" y el suyo era más pequeño para poder acoplarse a la altura de la niña y según fuera creciendo iría usando arcos más grandes hasta que tomara las medidas del verdadero. Las flechas se llamaban "Ya" y estaban hechas de bambú, quedando su parte posterior emplumada de plumas de águila o halcón. Además dependiendo del lugar en el que se hubiesen conseguido las plumas se llamaban "Haya" cuando eran las llamadas masculinas y "Otoya" cuando eran denominadas femeninas.

En el Kyūdō la primera en ser lanzada era la "Haya" que giraba en dirección a las agujas del reloj mientras que la "Otoya" lo hacía al contrario. Para las "Haya" Tokio usaba las plumas de halcón, pues cortaban mejor el aire, haciéndolas más rápidas y en esas flechas es donde se debía si no matar, si herir al enemigo lo suficiente para lanzarle la "Otoya" que ella usaba con plumas de águila al ser más pesadas, dándole más fuerza al impacto.

Al ser diestra en su mano derecha llevaba el "yugake" un guante hecho de piel de venado que podía ser duro, que tenía un endurecimiento en el pulgar o suave, sin el endurecimiento en el pulgar. El primero aumentaba la precisión, el segundo la rapidez.

En comparación con el Kenjustu el Kyūdō era un arte mucho más tranquilo y relajado, pues podía ser practicado por personas de todas las edades. Aquella disciplina buscaba la armonía entre el cuerpo y el espíritu, centrándose en lanzar las flechas hacía un objetivo sin gran esfuerzo, combinando la fuerza física y la espiritual en un remolino de fuerzas, consiguiendo el equilibrio perfecto entre mente y cuerpo.

La kyūdōka había intentado convencer a su padre de que la dejara practicar también el arte llamado "Yabusame" que consistía en tirar con arco desde el caballo, pero el daimyo se había negado, alegando que aún era demasiado joven. Sin embargo Tokio si estaba dando clases de montar a caballo practicando sin manos. Estaba segura de que pronto podría practicar ella sola sin que nadie se enterara.

A pesar de todo la muchacha no estaba satisfecha, ella también quería aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sorprendentemente cuando le pidió a Hajime que le enseñara Kempo este había aceptado, diciendo que la debía una por lo del idioma chino. Además Leeron y Hiroto también la habían estado enseñando algo de defensa personal. Pero lejos de todo eso ella seguía sin sentirse a gusto, quería manejar un arma.

En un principio había pensado en aprender Kenjutsu, pero cuando se lo mencionó a Hajime este se negó tajantemente, él no tenía permiso para transmitir esos conocimientos, y bastante estaba haciendo ya con enseñarle distintas patadas y puñetazos. Tokio lo entendía, así que no se quejó.

Sin embargo lo que ninguno sabía era que la muchacha se las había ingeniado para sobornar a un mercader de uno de los pueblos cercanos, prometiéndole un buen dinero a cambio de cierto encargo. Le había dado un dinero como señal y el suficiente para comprar lo que quería, prometiéndole una cantidad mayor si se lo traía. Sabía que el mercader lo haría sin problemas, pues le pillaba de camino.

Tokio le había encargado dos cosas, un nunchaku de madera de roble y un sansentsukon, similar a un nunchaku pero de 3 varas. Además le había pedido varias cadenas para poder usarlos con distintas longitudes. Pensaba entrenar ella sola y sin la ayuda de nadie, oculta entre las sombras que la proporcionaba el bosque.

El día anterior había recibido el mensaje del comerciante de que tenía su encargo, así que la muchacha se había llevado el dinero junto con el arco.

En aquellos momentos disparo durante media hora su arco, para que nadie sospechase nada. Tenía una puntería envidiable y no fallo ninguna flecha. Después de tres tandas decidió que era hora de irse.

Recogió todas las flechas, las guardo en el carcaj y se enganchó el arco a la espalda, encaminándose al pueblo. Un pequeño y desdibujado camino se habría paso entre la naturaleza, conectando aquella senda con el pueblo fijado para el intercambio. Con paso alegre y enérgico Tokio siguió el camino.

Los pajarillos cantaban alegremente a pesar del terrible calor que hacía, pues las copas de los árboles daban una agradable sombra que todos los habitantes del bosque agradecían. El camino era empedrado y serpenteaba mucho, pero Tokio no bajo el ritmo y en media hora, después de cruzar un riachuelo y ver a lo lejos a un venado había llegado al pueblo de Kawamata. Su padre tenía su mansión alejada del lugar, pues los campesinos podían intentar robar alguna de las pertenencias del daimyo.

Con paso firme Tokio se dirigió a la casa del comerciante, un hogar bastante rústico pero rico en comparación con las casuchas que lo rodeaban. Dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta de madera. Un "adelante" se dejo oír y sin pensarlo ni un momento la muchacha entró.

La estancia era un tanto lúgubre, pues solo una ventana permitía el paso de los rayos del sol. Apenas había muebles, solo una mesa y una silla, donde se encontraba el comerciante, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida. El hombre tendría unos 50 años. Llevaba el pelo veteado de gris en una coletilla en la nuca, lo que acrecentaba su feo rostro picado de viruela. La muchacha no hizo caso de sus defectos físicos y avanzó con resolución por la estancia. Notó con cierta alarma que no estaban solos, pero no lo dejó traslucir, y siguió avanzando, aunque disimuladamente había sacado un kunai que llevaba oculto en la manga, cortesía de Leeron.

-Bienvenida Takagi-dono-el tono de voz que usó le pareció repugnante a Tokio, pero no contestó, mirándole indiferente-Aquí tenéis el encargo-añadió el hombre.

De debajo de la mesa sacó una gran lona blanca. La abrió con una sonrisa divertida y expuso su cargamento. El nunchaku y el sansentsukon habían sido traídos directamente de la isla de Okinawa, su lugar originario. Además tal y como había pedido varias cadenas de diferentes medidas se encontraban en el paquete. Guardó su kunai en la muñequera de cuero que llevaba oculta bajo la manga y procedió a examinar con ojo crítico los objetos.

Eran de muy buena calidad, los palos, llamados "Moto" estaban hechos de dura madera de roble y perfectamente pulidos mientras que las cadenas "Himo" estaban perfectamente forjadas. Los "Moto" medían 36 centímetros, el tamaño justo entre manejable y potente. Miró al comerciante y con voz neutra dijo:

-Buen trabajo.

-Me halaga que me felicite Takagi-dono.

-Aquí tiene el dinero-Tokio dejó caer una bolsa de cuero con el dinero, que el hombre inspeccionó, comprobando que era auténtico mientras Tokio guardaba su compra en el carcaj semivacío y se guardaba el nunchaku en su gi de entrenamiento. Se dio la vuelta, deseando salir de aquel lugar que le daba tan mala espina, pero la voz del comerciante la detuvo.

-Discúlpame princesa, pero he reconsiderado la oferta.

-Le he dado mucho más de lo que debería, yo creo que es un trato más que ventajoso para usted.

-Tienes razón, pero huelo a dinero, acepte esto porque eres la hija de Takagi Kaito, ¿no crees que tu padre pagaría una buena suma por ti?

La muchacha se puso lívida. De las sombras salieron tres hombres que la miraban lascivamente y sin ocultar sus intenciones. La muchacha, viendo que tenía la salida bloqueada flexionó sus piernas y preparó el kunai oculto, dispuesta a clavárselo al primer mentecato que osara acercarse.

-Eres un cerdo-le espetó al comerciante.

-Soy un cerdo inteligente-contestó con humor el jefe-atrapadla muchachos, no dejéis que nuestra querida princesita se marche tan pronto.

-¿Podremos divertirnos con ella no jefe? Aunque aún es una renacuaja es muy guapa.

-No, si la devolvemos con su virginidad intacta nos llevaremos mejor tajada, con eso podréis contratar a todas las putas que queráis.

-Bueno, pero nada dice que no pueda usar esos labios tan carnosos que tiene para chupármela-espetó el mismo individuo, que se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica, que se ponía pálida por momentos.

-Ten cuidado haber si te va a morder-bromeó otro.

Los 4 estallaron en carcajadas. Finalmente el primero de aquellos maleantes se lanzó a por Tokio, dispuesto a tumbarla de una sola embestida. Con lo que ninguno contaba era con la tenacidad y el orgullo de la muchacha.

Con gran rapidez la joven sacó el kunai de la funda, y dio un tajo en pleno rostro al miserable, que chilló de dolor, cayéndose al suelo con la cara y las manos ensangrentadas. Aprovechando la confusión Tokio guardó con la misma velocidad el kunai y extrajo una flecha del carcaj, disparándosela al segundo en el hombro derecho y tirándole al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. El tercero la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cuando Tokio sacó una segunda flecha salió huyendo del lugar. La muchacha se giró hacía el comerciante que la miraba horrorizado.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tokio pudiera poner la flecha en la cuerda una mano la agarró del tobillo, tirándola al suelo. El primero de aquellos cerdos se abalanzó sobre ella, tirando la flecha a un lado junto con el arco y agarrando fuertemente la muñeca en la que Tokio tenía el kunai, impidiéndola defenderse. Con su propio cuerpo evitó cualquier movimiento de la muchacha y finalmente la agarró por la muñeca, estampándola en el suelo e impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-¡Me las vas a pagar zorra! ¡A la mierda con el dinero, te voy a violar una y otra vez y voy a hacerte gemir como una puta que eres!

El hombre la dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejó semiinconsciente y empezó a pasear sus asquerosas manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Rasgó el cinturón, dispuesto a dejarla sin el hakama, pero la lucidez llegó a tiempo a la muchacha, que metió su mano en el gi semiabierto y extrajo el nunchaku, estampándoselo al agresor en pleno rostro y saltándole varios dientes.

A trompicones y con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos verdes recogió el arco y salió tambaleante por la única ventana, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el bosque. Por suerte la ventana daba a la parte trasera del pueblo, por lo que nadie la vio. La muchacha no paró de correr a pesar de que notaba que sus pulmones iban a estallar y solo se detuvo cuando cayó al suelo al tropezar con una rama. Se arrastró hasta unos arbustos, ocultándose de la vista de ojos humanos mientras recuperaba el aliento. Después de tranquilizarse un poco inspeccionó su estado. Tenía los dedos de aquel cabrón inscritos en su tobillo y muñeca izquierda y estaba segura de que la dejarían moratones. Su muñeca derecha había corrido peor suerte al tener ahí el kunai, probablemente se había hecho un esguince por culpa del agarre de aquel hombre. Un fino hilo de sangre salía de su nuca, pero eso podía ocultarse fingiendo una caída, al igual que los jirones que eran en ese momento su ropa.

De esta forma la niña volvió a casa con gran sigilo, y después de haber escondido sus compras en lugar seguro volvió a salir de la casa y se internó en el bosque, saliendo de él como si viniera del campo de tiro. Cuando los criados la vieron llamaron rápidamente a Leeron, Hiroto y su madre. Afortunadamente se creyeron su versión de que había visto un ciervo y que al seguirlo para observar al bello animal había caído por un terraplén.

Ninguno se fijo que las heridas de su muñeca y tobillo no habían sido provocadas por ninguna caída.

_**Región de Edo.**_

_**Dominio Shirakawa. Dojo Shieikan.**_

_**9 de agosto de 1851.**_

Hijikata observaba atentamente los alrededores. Se encontraba en uno de los distritos exteriores de Edo, por lo que podría considerarse como un pueblo o un distrito independiente a la ciudad. Toshizo había sido animado por su hermano político a conocer al nuevo maestro del dojo de aquella zona, Kondo Isami.

El dojo shieikan se dedicaba al estilo Tennen Rishin Ryu, que poco a poco estaba empezando a ser considerado de cierta relevancia en la zona de Edo. Tal vez la creciente expectación puesta en aquel lugar se debía a los tres grandes miembros del dojo: Kondo Isami, actual maestro, Inoue Genzaburo el alumno número 1 y Okita Soujiro, un niño de 7 años que estaba progresando a una velocidad de vértigo.

Hijikata había ido un poco a regañadientes un poco expectante, pues aunque siempre decía la que medicina le encantaba en el fondo de su corazón sabía su vocación hacía el bushido, "camino del guerrero", aunque por desgracia veía aquello como un sueño difícil de realizar. Con un suspiro resignado el adolescente bajó la colina, dispuesto a encontrarse con el tal Kondo y poder borrar de su mente todo recuerdo de aquel día para evitar que las dudas volvieran a aparecer.

Con paso seguro se encaminó al dojo, que en aquellos momentos estaba semivacío, aunque así era mejor para él, cuanta menos gente menos ojos cotillas observándole. Entró con un semblante de acero y con voz potente y neutra preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra aquí Kondo Isami-san?

-H-hai-un muchacho de unos 14 años se dispuso a realizar su encargo. Mientras esperaba la aparición del maestro el futuro vicecomandante del shinsengumi miraba el lugar con cierta curiosidad. El interior no tenía nada de especial, lisas paredes, todas ellas desnudas salvo por los nombres de los alumnos del dojo o algunos himnos de alabanza. Una voz detuvo su inspección.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Hijikata miró sorprendido a su interlocutor. Sería un año mayor que él, no mucho más. Mostraba una sonrisa afable en sus juveniles facciones y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y atado a la cabeza, uno de los peinados más típicos. El joven maestro era ancho de hombros, denotando un gran portento físico.

-¿Es usted Kondo-san?

-El mismo.

-Vine aquí por "orden" de Sato Hikogoro-dijo el muchacho con ironía.

-Oh, me habló de ti, tú eres Hijikata Toshizo-kun ¿me equivoco?

-No señor.

-Muy bien, Sato-san me dijo que te entrenara durante unos días en el arte del Tennen Rishin Ryu.

-Sí, a mi me dijo que lo consideraba oportuno-espetó más para si mismo que para Kondo el joven Hijikata. Por toda respuesta la sonrisa de Kondo se amplió un poco más.

-Pasa por aquí-indicó el maestro con una floritura de mano. Sin decir palabra alguna Toshi entró.

El tatami de prácticas era de tamaño medio y en el solo se encontraban dos alumnos, un niño de 7 años que practicaba una kata particularmente complicada y un joven de 22 años de ojos grises.

-Sou, inclina un poco más el codo.

-¡Hai!

El muchacho volvió a realizar la kata y esta vez Toshi la vio entera. Quedó mudo de asombro al ver la fluidez y seguridad que denotaba aquel muchachito de 7 años. Soujiro no estaba usando un bokken normal, si no uno hecho especialmente a su medida, además aunque era un "alumno oficial" solo le enseñaban posturas básicas y movimientos del cuerpo, pues hasta dentro de 2 años no iniciaría su verdadero entrenamiento del Tennen Rishin Ryu.

-¡Chicos!-Isami llamó a los dos personajes, que le miraron un poco sorprendidos por la interrupción. Sin embargo la curiosidad se tornó en sorpresa cuando vieron a Hijikata, que les miraba imperturbable desde su posición, al lado del joven maestro-Este es Hijikata-san, es el hermano de Sato-san, así que saludar como corresponde.

-Inoue Genzaburo, un placer-el joven samurai hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, que fue correspondida por Hijikata.

-Okita Soujiro-el muchacho sonrió ampliamente.

-Hijikata Toshizo-dijo el de ojos azules con una leve inclinación hacía Okita.

-Bueno, se que no debería hacer esto, pero me gustaría ver un combate entre Genza-san e Hijikata-san, más que nada para ver tu nivel.

Inoue le miró interrogante al ponerle a él a luchar contra un iniciado pero Hijikata miró profundamente a Kondo, que le devolvió una mirada interesada, al parecer Hijikata estaba escondiendo algo y Kondo lo había adivinado.

-Como gustes-Hijikata marchó hacía la pared y agarró uno de los bokken, adoptando la posición Seigan con gran facilidad. Dicha postura era la base de cualquier otro movimiento en el kendo.

_-_El pie derecho apoyado de forma totalmente plana sobre el suelo y el peso del cuerpo ligeramente sobre esa pierna, sin rigidez. Las puntas de los pies hacia adelante. El pie izquierdo más retrasado y el talón algo levantado, pero muy ligeramente. La punta del pie izquierdo a la altura del talón derecho y separados uno de otro por unos 20 cm. El shinai, cogido con las dos manos, con el puño izquierdo en el extremo del mango y a un puño de distancia del ombligo. El puño derecho, unos 20 cm más arriba, cerca de la tsuba. El cordón del shinai hacia arriba y su punta dirigida a la garganta del contrario. El cuerpo, frontal al adversario. Se empuña el arma haciendo la fuerza con los dedos meñique y anular de la mano izquierda, usando la derecha, más que para potencia, para dirigir el golpe. El cuerpo, en postura no forzada, con hombros y brazos relajados. La cabeza erguida y la mirada en los ojos del contrario. Las piernas, sin tensión, prestas a realizar cualquier movimiento.

Inoue había recitado sin ninguna emoción todos los pasos que había seguido Hijikata, que le miraba impasible desde la distancia. Una creciente tensión se respiraba en el lugar. Ambos adversarios se miraban fijamente a los ojos, estudiándose mutuamente, fijándose en cualquier gesto que pudiera delatar al contrario. Inoue decidió tantear el terreno y forzar a Hijikata a cometer un error antes incluso de haber comenzado el combate.

-¿Estás seguro de que nunca has entrenado?

-¿Eso te dijo mi cuñado? En ese caso deberías fiarte de su palabra-respondió Toshi con sarcasmo.

-Puedo llegar a la conclusión de que a parte de ir vendiendo medicinas has estado visitando dojos de esgrima-Inoue no había hecho caso al desdén reflejado en la voz del más joven.

-Bueno kendoka, ¿estas listo?

-Cuando gustes.

-¡Men!-Hijikata lanzó un men-uchi a la cabeza de Genza, que sin embargo lo desvió con las dos manos agarrando fuertemente el bokken.

-¡Kote!-Inoue intentó golpear el antebrazo derecho de Hijikata, que sin embargo esquivó fácilmente el ataque y lanzó un "Tsuki" al cuello del rival.

Ambos se enzarzaron en una serenata de golpes frente a los brillantes ojos de Kondo y a los sorprendidos de Okita, que veía anonadado la velocidad mostrada por Inoue y por el extraño.

-No te preocupes Sou, aunque ahora parezca que están parejos no es más que una apariencia.

-Isami-san… ¿a que te refieres?

-Es cierto, tú nunca has visto en pura acción a Genza. En realidad solo están usando ataques básicos, cuando Genza comience a usar el Tennen Rishin Ryu el combate no tardará en finalizar.

-Hijikata-san no es débil.

-Para nada, y tiene mucha proyección. Sin embargo dentro de unos años tú serás mejor que esos dos.

Soujiro no pudo contestar porque en ese momento la voz de Inoue resonó por todo el dojo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Voy a demostrarte de lo que es capaz el estilo de este dojo!

-Adelante-Hijikata optó por usar la postura "Shinken" que consistía en extender los brazos al máximo, sosteniendo el bokken en ángulo recto con los pies.

-¡Tennen Rishin Ryu Satsuki Ryu Ken!

-¡Kamae Shinken Joudan!

Inoue lanzó un golpe de abajo hacía arriba, golpeando desde la cadera izquierda al hombro derecho y contrarrestando la guardia de Hijikata, lanzando el bokken a varios metros de distancia y posicionando la "hoja" en la garganta de este.

-No lo has hecho mal pero no puedes pretender derrotar de forma tan sencilla a un alumno de esta escuela-Inoue le miraba intensamente, pero el rostro del más joven seguía tan imperturbable como durante el combate.

-No seas así Genza. La idea de Hijikata-san era muy inteligente. Usando una postura puramente defensiva atacaba a la cabeza, para ello solo tenía que dar una explosiva embestida. Sin embargo tú ya imaginabas lo que iba a hacer en cuanto adoptó la postura "Shinkan" y elegiste usar el "Satsuki Ryu Ken" una técnica usada para desarmar al rival en pleno ataque y cortarle el pecho de un lado a otro.

-Tal vez-concedió Inoue, pero tardó unos segundos en apartar el bokken del cuello de Hijikata. Acto seguido el joven se marchó sin decir palabra, dejando la sala sumida en el silencio.

-¿Puedo entrenar aquí?-la voz suave pero firme de Hijikata sobresaltó a Soujiro, que le miró sorprendido.

-Por supuesto-Kondo sonrió ampliamente ante la proposición.

-En ese caso con su permiso-Hijikata hizo una leve inclinación y salió también del lugar, dejando solos a Okita y Kondo.

-Lo hiciste a posta-el pequeño lo miró de refilón. El joven maestro soltó una carcajada.

-Pues si, a ti te faltan unos años para poder medirte a Inoue así que necesitaba otro buen estudiante para aumentar su competitividad.

-Al ver este combate he decidido algo-Kondo miró curioso al muchacho, que tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos castaños-he decidido que no me mediré ni con Genza-san, ni con Hijikata-san, ni siquiera contigo Isami-san.

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntó un poco extrañado Kondo.

-Porque os pienso superar.

Ante aquel comentario Kondo sonrió con cariño. No le cabían dudas de la afirmación del pequeño.

_**Región de Edo.**_

_**Dominio Renpeikan. Dojo Gekikenkan.**_

_**6 de septiembre de 1855.**_

El dojo Gekikenkan se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Edo, en el dominio de Renpeikan. Últimamente el lugar estaba ganando gran renombre en deprimento de otras grandes escuelas de la región.

En él se enseñaba el Shinto Munen Ryu, creado por Fukui Yoshihira, un alumno del gran Nonaka Shinkura, que había sido maestro del Shin Shinkage Ichden Ryu. Insatisfecho consigo mismo y con la propia disciplina Fukui había realizado un viaje espiritual a las místicas montañas de Togakure, instalándose en el templo Itsuna Gungen.

Cuenta la leyenda que Fukui Yoshihira pasó 50 días y 49 noches meditando sin hacer ningún descanso y así, en la noche número 50 recibió la iluminación y creó el estilo sintoísta Shinto Munen Ryu.

El sintoísmo era una religión ancestral, considerada la original de las tierras del sol naciente, en las que se adoraba a los espíritus del cielo y la tierra, defendiendo un gran naturalismo, algo muy típico desde tiempos inmemoriales en Japón.

Sin embargo las raíces de Japón, China y Corea estaban entremezcladas en una cadena de difusos conocimientos, por lo que cuando el budismo penetró en el país se le conoció como Butsudo "_El camino de Buda_". A fin de separarlo de su religión original los antiguos japoneses decidieron llamar a su religión Shinto "_El camino de los Dioses_"

No obstante esta palabra fue cogida de una antigua palabra original de la ancestral lengua china, pues en aquella época el japonés aún no había sido escrito. La frase que correspondería con Shinto sería "_Kami no Michi"_

Aquella era la historia contada a cada nuevo alumno que pasaba a ser discípulo del dojo por Saito Yakuro Yoshimichi, actual maestro que pertenecía a la 4 generación de grandes maestros del Shinto Munen Ryu.

Yakuro era sintoísta, sin embargo no obligaba a sus alumnos a elegir su religión, respecto a eso el maestro opinaba que cada uno seguía su propia senda, que para él era marcada por los grandes dioses de la naturaleza.

Aquel era un día normal en la escuela de esgrima, aunque no tan normales eran sus alumnos. Kido Takayoshi de 22 años estaba cerca de conseguir la transmisión total de los conocimientos de la técnica sintoísta, que a cada día ganaba más fama. Tal vez por aquel nombre no fue muy conocido y menos en aquella época, pero pocos años después Kido tomaría el nombre de Katsura Kogoro, pro-imperialista y jefe directo del famoso Himura Battousai. En aquellos momentos sin embargo era un joven feliz, pues asistía a las clases de Yoshida Shoin, un ilustre samurai que había querido viajar por el mundo. Su sueño había sido truncado por el comodoro Perry que no le dejó subir a sus llamados "barcos negros" Aún así Yoshida demostró una conducta impecable y llena de honor al entregarse a las autoridades por intentar dejar el país, pues estaba prohibido. Nadie lo sabía pero aquel maestro sería el ejemplo a seguir de grandes restauradores de la revolución Meiji.

Otro gran nombre de la escuela era Serizawa Kamo, un hombre de 29 años que ya estaba curtido en temas de la escuela y que no había querido tomar el lugar del actual maestro. Tendría un gran número de revueltas y detenciones, sin embargo sería conocido como uno de los comandantes del Roshigumi, grupo que dio lugar al mítico Shinsengumi.

Por último había dos chicos de la misma edad en aquel dojo que serían de gran importancia en la restauración, Takasugi Shinsaku, comandante de las Kihetai, que permitiría por primera vez llevar armas a los plebeyos, siendo un grupo anti-bakufu que daría grandes problemas al gobierno Tokugawa. El otro muchacho de 16 años se llamaba Nagakura Shinpachi, el que sería el mejor espadachín de la disciplina y capitán de la 2 división del Shinsengumi.

Todos ellos aún ajenos a su cruel destino, los muchachos entrenaban como hermanos en el dojo, sin saber que unos años después serían rivales por el bien de Japón, por la que derramarían su sangre y la de sus antiguos compañeros de esgrima.

-¡Nagakura!-gritó Kido desde uno de los lados de la sala.

-Dime.

-¿Echamos una pelea? Después de todo ambos estamos a punto de graduarnos.

-En estos momentos no Kido, hoy estoy hecho polvo.

-Esta bien…-Kido le miró resignado y marchó a desafiar a otro de los integrantes del dojo.

A pesar de su corta edad Shinpachi estaba cerca de conseguir el grado máximo de la técnica, objetivo que conseguiría dos años después. El futuro Shinsengumi se marchó sin dirigir la palabra a ninguno de los miembros del dojo, pues no tenía ganas de charlar.

-Shinpachi-el joven giró en redondo al escuchar aquella voz tan sosegada-Noto tu espíritu perturbado por algo.

-Yoshi-sensei…-el maestro sintoísta sonrió ante la confianza existente entre su mejor alumno y él.

-¿Estás preocupado por Harada-kun?

-Hai…

Shinpachi miró fijamente a los ojos de su maestro. El maestro era alto y musculoso, un hombre curtido que rondaría los 40 años de edad. Contrario a lo normal en un samurai llevaba el pelo corto, que era de color caoba. Sus ojos eran verdes y desprendían sabiduría y sobre todo paz. Si a alguien le dijeran que aquel era uno de los hombres más mortíferos de Japón muchos reirían ante el comentario, pues la calma que irradiaba aquel hombre servía para alentar pensamientos totalmente contrarios a la lucha.

-Estoy seguro de que Harada-kun se encuentra bien.

-¡Pero sensei! ¡Sano solo tiene 15 años! ¡No esta preparado para viajar por ahí!

-A él le gusta, deberías respetar su voluntad.

-No puedo respetarlo sabiendo que eso le puede costar la vida.

-Es bueno en la técnica Hozoin ryu, puede cuidarse solo.

-¡Pero es un niño! Puede que tenga 15 años y sea muy bueno con la lanza pero sensei maldita sea ¡Que es tonto perdido!-Yoshi sonrió ante aquel grito de exasperación por parte de Shinpachi.

-Puede que la inteligencia no sea su mejor rasgo…

-Directamente no la tiene-murmuró Shinpachi.

-…pero eso no quiere decir que sea un inútil-finalizó el maestro sin hacer caso de los gruñidos de su alumno-además él no llama la atención tanto como tú. Ese pelo naranja que tienes es demasiado llamativo.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi pelo sensei?!

-Nada.

-Esta mintiendo….

-Que hábil.

-Se supone que los monjes no debéis ser sarcásticos.

-Se supone.

El muchacho hinchó los carrillos en un gesto de lo más infantil mientras Yoghi reía suavemente. Shinpachi era bajo y delgado para su edad, aunque probablemente llegase a tener una altura decente en un futuro. El pelo era color zanahoria en la parte de arriba, siendo rojo oscuro en la nuca y las raíces. Sus ojos eran grandes y almendrados y su boca estaba educada para reír a todas horas.

-Bueno sensei, debería marcharme, estoy muy cansado.

-Esta bien.

Nagakura echó a andar sin mirar atrás pero la voz de su maestro reclamándolo volvió a frenar sus deseos de ir a dormir a su casa. Con fastidio se dio la vuelta, observando como su maestro tenía una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?

-Procura no volver a rechazar un duelo con Takayoshi-kun, os viene muy bien a ambos.

-Claro maestro.

-Y Shinpachi….

-¿Si?

-Haber si creces.

Los gritos empezaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, sacando a los curiosos alumnos del dojo y a los vecinos de los alrededores, que miraban con asombro a un Nagakura Shinpachi con la espada desenvainada intentando acertar a un Saito Yoshimichi que brincaba feliz como una cabra en libertad.

_**Región de Ishikawa.**_

_**Kanazawa. Distrito Higashichaya.**_

_**15 de septiembre de 1855.**_

Un Shishio de 9 años de edad caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los distritos más famosos y concurridos de la ciudad de Kanazawa. El distrito Higashichaya era una de las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad junto con su impresionante castillo blanco y los hermosos jardines de Kenroku.

En aquel lugar las geishas se paseaban tranquilamente por las calles, pues era el llamado "Rincón del placer" no solo por sus hermosas vistas, si no por la gran cantidad de servicios que allí se ofrecían. Su maestro se encontraba en una de aquellas okiyas, así que el pequeño Makoto caminaba tranquilamente por todo el lugar con un wakizashi en la cintura por si tenía que desenvainar.

No era extraño en aquella época ver a los pequeños portando armas, pues todos los hombres iban armados, los samuráis con el daisho, que constaba de nihontou y kodachi o wakizashi, las mujeres llevaban el tanto, del tamaño de un cuchillo occidental que solían usar para defenderse, mientras que los niños, dependiendo de su edad llevaban armas afiladas o romas, siendo elegida por las preferencias de su maestro.

Fujimi Kazo, el maestro de Shishio, le permitía llevarlas de filo, así que el niño caminaba totalmente tranquilo por las calles y con ganas de rajar algo. Para su edad aquel lugar era muy aburrido, pues cuando alguna geisha se acercaba a hacerle carantoñas amistosas él le devolvía a la mujer una mirada que asustaba, pues te sentías como un animal en el matadero.

De repente empezaron a escucharse gritos en uno de aquellos locales, así que, como tantos otros curiosos el niño se acercó a ver que sucedía.

Una geisha bastante guapa se encontraba rodeada por 3 hombres. La muchacha tenía los ojos y el pelo negros como la noche, brillando lustrosos sus ojos contra los captores aunque llenos de miedo. La mujer pedía auxilio desesperadamente, pero nadie fue en su ayuda. Los hombres armados siguieron su camino, dejando divertirse a costa de la muchacha a los tres agresores, y aunque las mujeres querían ayudarla no podían hacer nada pues no eran rivales para aquellos hombres, lo único que conseguirían sería la muerte o una violación.

La policía no solía entrar en aquellos distritos, por lo que las esperanzas de la joven se encontraban entre los transeúntes, que seguían caminando como si aquello no estuviera sucediendo. Los ojos negros de ella se llenaron de lágrimas ante la indiferencia por su destino. Uno de los hombres la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, tirando de ella para arrastrarla a un lugar no expuesto a los ojos curiosos de la gente, que veían aquello como una atracción de circo.

-¡NOOO!-la joven soltó una fuerte cachetada al hombre. Llenó de rabia uno de sus compañeros la tiró al suelo, golpeándole las costillas.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¿Acaso no entiendes que eres nuestra? Pórtate como una chica civilizada y ya verás que bien te lo pasas- el hombre tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

-¡Vamos bonita! Tienes trabajo-gritó el último agarrándola de los cabellos y alzándola el rostro, que estaba surcado por las lágrimas de la chica.

Shishio puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de su wakizashi, dispuesto a matar a aquellos hombres, pero no por salvar a la mujer, si no porque sus ansias de sangre no conocían límites.

-¡Yo que vosotros soltaría a esa joven!-una voz se dejó escuchar por detrás del corro, que se apartó mientras un joven avanzaba hacía la violenta escena.

Shishio lo observó con curiosidad. Era un adolescente de 15 años de edad bastante agraciado debía añadir. Vestía un hakama negro sujetado por un obi blanco y unas sandalias de paja en los pies completaban su vestuario. Su torso, completamente desnudo era amplio y musculoso para un muchacho de tan corta edad, lo que denotaba que era un guerrero. Una extraña cicatriz se encontraba ahí. El inseparable daisho se encontraba en su cadera izquierda pero lo que más llamó la atención de Shishio fue la lanza que llevaba atada a la espalda por un cordón de cuero que le atravesaba el pecho.

Su pelo era negro azulado, una tonalidad muy extraña y que además brillaba de forma increíble, dándole al desconocido aún más encanto si era posible. Llevaba un flequillo que caía de forma elegante sobre sus ojos y el pelo corto y hacía arriba en la parte de adelante, mientras que en la nuca llevaba una coleta alta, con su lustroso pelo siendo ondeado por el viento suave de la mañana. Sus ojos eran grandes y llamativos, de un bonito color azul mar profundo, dos océanos que miraban de forma dura a los agresores.

-¿Quién coño eres tú?-espetó uno de los hombres con desagrado, aunque con cierta cautela-No deberías meterte donde no te llaman.

-Vosotros tampoco deberías hacer daño a una dama desgraciados.

-¿Una dama?-preguntó uno con burla mientras los tres reían a carcajadas-¿Dónde ves tú a una dama? Porque yo solo veo a una puta.

-Cuida tu lengua-advirtió el extraño de ojos azules.

-¿Quieres tirártela?-el muchacho lo miró con el odio reflejado en sus ojos azules-No te preocupes, hay para todos.

-Dije…que cuidaras tu lengua.

El joven desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo, asombrando a todos. Shishio miró con avidez a los maleantes, que miraban con ojos asustados su alrededor, intentando descubrir al justiciero. De repente el extraño reapareció frente a uno de ellos, que gritó de terror, sin embargo una espada en su pecho lo hizo callar pronto.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Uno de los otros dos salió derecho a matar al joven que sacaba con tranquilidad su espada manchada de sangre del cadáver. El desgraciado intentó cortarlo, pero el espadachín paró el golpe con facilidad, desarmó al hombre y le cortó la cabeza.

El último, muerto de miedo, intentó huir, pero una lanza se clavó en su espalda mientras huía, acabando de un solo golpe con su miserable vida.

-El honor se limpia con sangre-pronunció el joven asesino sin inmutarse.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo patente en el lugar cuando el joven limpió con un pañuelo de algodón la hoja manchada de sangre y recogía su lanza, limpiándola con igual cuidado. Después se acercó a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-H-hai…-la joven quedó unos momentos prendada de sus ojos y se sonrojó violentamente-¿Puedo pedir el nombre de mi salvador?

-Sanosuke, Harada Sanosuke.

-Harada-dono, muchas gracias por salvarme de esos hombres.

-Ni me las des, y llámame por mi nombre…esto... ¿eras?-Sanosuke se rascaba la nuca mientras pensaba en el gran ridículo que había hecho al no preguntar por el nombre de la chica.

-Masa-la guapa joven sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que Sanosuke se sonrojara. Para apartar la turbación el futuro capitán de la décima división del Shinsengumi tosió fuertemente.

-De acuerdo Masa-chan, sería muy descortés por mi parte dejarla aquí tirada después de semejante espectáculo, ¿la apetece dar una vuelta?-Harada sonrió ampliamente a la joven, que un poco sonrojada aceptó la mano que le tendía el guerrero.

-Esto…Sanosuke-san, gracias.

-De nada-respondió el otro feliz sin hacer caso de lo que les rodeaba.

De esa forma, tomados del brazo los dos se perdieron entre la gente, ante los atentos ojos rojizos de Shishio, que miraba al hombre con creciente interés.

"_Con que Harada Sanosuke"_

Una mueca maniaca apareció en su aniñado rostro mientras observaba al joven guerrero alejarse con la tal Masa agarrada a su brazo, los dos riendo.

-¡Makoto!

El muchacho se giró con cierto fastidio al reconocer la voz de su maestro, que le miraba severo desde su posición.

-Hola maestro.

-Ni hola ni nada, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Con un suspiro resignado Shishio le resumió los acontecimientos a su maestro, que ganas tenía de matar a aquel viejo.

_**Kyoto.**_

_**Suburbios.**_

_**5 de agosto de 1858.**_

La ciudad de Kyoto irradiaba magnificencia y una vista espléndida a los ojos de los viajeros, alzándose orgullosa entre montañas, imponiendo más que ellas con sus bellos jardines y sus cuidados edificios.

La capital de Japón era la más clara muestra del orgullo que los japoneses sentían por su tierra, edificios altos y elegantes de exquisita arquitectura se alzaban imponentes, denotando el orgullo guerrero del país, mientras los jardines, bellos y tranquilos daban a conocer el amor que sus gentes sentían hacía la tranquilidad y la naturaleza.

Sin embargo no todo era orgullo o belleza en la capital. Como en todo emplazamiento humano de grandes dimensiones había algo que nunca faltaba, los suburbios.

Casas bajas, sucias y llenas de porquería y alimañas que eran frecuentadas por bandidos, maleantes, asesinos o prostitutas de todas las índoles que buscaban sobrevivir a base de vender su cuerpo, sus servicios o su orgullo.

No existía la ley en aquellos lugares, no al menos la usada por el resto de la población, en realidad si existía una "Vive por encima de todo", esa era su ley. Daba lo mismo que para ello tuvieras que matar a un niño o violar a una mujer, robar a un hombre o torturar a un anciano, las normas allí eran claras, o vives o mueres, todo depende de ti y de la suerte.

Ajeno a todo aquello un niño pelirrojo caminaba por aquel lugar hostil, donde ojos codiciosos le miraban desde las sombras. Kenshin tenía 9 años y había bajado con su maestro a Kyoto para poder comprar víveres y como no, sake. Sin embargo había ocurrido una fuerte conmoción en la zona del mercado donde su maestro y él se encontraban, siendo separados por la gente, que huía en todas direcciones.

De esta forma el niño se había encontrado solo y perdido pues apenas recordaba nada de aquel lugar, las vivencias con sus padres ya era recuerdos borrosos y sus caras no tenían rostro.

Kenshin llevaba su atuendo habitual, un gi azul oscuro y un hakama verde bosque. A la espalda el muchacho llevaba una wakizashi totalmente roma, pues Hiko le tenía prohibido matar a nadie, decía que aún no estaba preparado para quitarle la vida a un hombre.

El muchacho caminaba con paso ligero y seguro, como una danza del agua, observando por todos lados con curiosidad pero siempre alerta, sabía que tenía ojos poco hospitalarios en su persona. El muchacho quería salir de aquel lugar, pero no encontraba ninguna salida y a cada momento su ansiedad iba aumentando.

Algo iba a pasar.

Tenía el presentimiento de que le seguían, que todos sus pasos eran observados minuciosamente, con ojos perversos que solo buscaban hacerle daño. Aquel no era un pensamiento agradable para nadie y menos para un niño de 9 años de edad, por muy maduro que fuese.

Torció a la izquierda, pero solo había más y más casas destartaladas, con algunas fogatas en los patios rodeadas de personas con capuchas sobre sus rostros. Algunos bultos se encontraban a los lados de la carretera y Kenshin sabía que unos estarían durmiendo y otros muertos. Solo cuando empezaran a oler verdaderamente fuerte los quemarían.

Esta vez su educado oído escuchó ruidos en uno de los tejados, mirando fijamente aquel lugar Kenshin comprendió que no tenía mucho tiempo, sabía que estaba siendo cercado poco a poco por gente de las sombras. Podía notar demasiados ojos fijos sobre él, su aspecto cuidado y su wakizashi eran una prueba más que suficiente como para darle cierta categoría en la sociedad.

Posiblemente aquellos seres de las sombras lo veían como un premio gordo que hubiese caído en sus manos, seguro que se llevarían un buen dinero por él. Además los niños eran vendidos a buen precio en el mercado negro.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente Kenshin salió disparado hacía el lado contrario, andando todo lo rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas sin parecer una huida, pues era consciente de que si aquellos hombres se daban cuenta de su descubrimiento no tardarían en lanzarse sobre él.

Sabía que estaban cerrándole todas las salidas, que no podría escapar de allí por si mismo, eran demasiados, por lo menos 4 le perseguían, pero sentía el agobio de ser consciente de que un círculo de más personas se cerraba poco a poco alrededor de él, que esos ojos macabros lo observaban desde todas las esquinas con una sonrisa terrorífica en el rostro.

El pánico estaba empezando a hacer mella en el cuerpo de Kenshin, haciéndole sudar frío, mirando con ojos ávidos todos los rincones, buscando una salida. Sabía que podía enfrentarse a uno o incluso dos a la vez, pero no a 15, le matarían, o algo peor.

Pensó en las tres hermanas, aquellas que habían dado su vida por él, pensó en Hiko, que tan bien se había portado con él, no quería morir así. Les debía demasiado, si moría aquí todos los esfuerzos de esas grandes personas se verían truncados, y todo porque era demasiado débil.

No lo vio, pero sus sentidos agudizados captaron una alteración en el aire. Himura apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el golpe en la nuca. Frente a él había 4 sujetos, todos ellos con ropas echas jirones y con cara de dementes que le miraban como a una comida suculenta.

Kenshin intentó darse la vuelta y huir, pero estaba rodeado. Había tres calles, las tres estaban ocupadas por cuatro hombres de características similares, todos ellos armados con palos o porras, que se acercaban lentamente a Kenshin.

El pequeño sacó su wakizashi de la funda, observando a sus atacantes.

-¡No deis un paso más! ¡No dudare en usar mi espada para mataros!-amenazó el chico con voz firme, aunque en el fondo estaba temblando.

Los hombres se detuvieron unos instantes, algunos le miraban dubitativas, pero la mayoría seguían con la macabra sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando el primero de ellos dio un paso al frente el hechizo se rompió y todos, como cadáveres salidos de la tumba siguieron avanzando hacía Kenshin.

El muchacho sabía que solo le quedaba una opción, atacar uno de los flancos para intentar crear una brecha y escapar. Con resolución que no sentía miró a los tres grupos y después de observarlos unos segundos se lanzó con un rugido a los maleantes de la derecha. Sin embargo ya se lo esperaban.

Los 4 sacaron armas de filo del interior de sus ropas ajadas, mientras los otros ocho se sentaban en el suelo a ver el espectáculo, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Ánimo niño! Si matas a alguno ya solo te quedaran 11-gritó uno con suspicacia, haciendo que los demás rieran a carcajadas la broma.

Sin embargo Kenshin iba a por todas, así que usó la técnica del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu que Hiko Seijuro le había enseñado. Cogió carrerilla y se lanzó a por uno de sus atacantes que le miró con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-¡Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Kan Sen Arashi!

Dando varios giros Kenshin golpeó al rival y sin detenerse siguió corriendo. Sin embargo uno de los hombres reaccionó a tiempo, agarrándole del cuello del gi y tirándole al suelo.

-¡Estúpido mocoso! ¿Creías que con algo así te ibas a librar de nosotros?

-Vamos a dejarte esa bonita cara que tienes hecha un asco niñato.

-No vas a salir con vida de esta.

Un pie se puso sobre la cabeza de Kenshin, restregando su cara contra las piedras del suelo mientras el niño recibía patadas de aquellos hombres. Sin embargo las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos azules. Los tenía fuertemente cerrados.

"_Soy un inútil, no valgo para nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos deben morir por un inútil como yo? Voy a acabar aquí, muerto por mi propia estupidez. Será culpa mía, todos los esfuerzos de los que han luchado por mi serán en vano. ¿Acaso nací para que cerdos como estos me mataran a golpes? ¿Para destrozar la vida de los demás? No merezco vivir, no…"_

Los gritos de dolor de sus atacantes sacaron a Kenshin de sus pensamientos.

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien los estaba atacando por la retaguardia, derribando a varios, pero sin ocasionar grandes heridas sangrientas, por lo que debía de llevar una espada sin filo.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quiénes te crees que somos niñato de mier…?

-Mi madre no era una puta, y vosotros solo me parecéis unos cabrones que no sirven para nada-la sombra dijo aquello a la vez que golpeaba al hombre en el estómago, haciéndole caer a plomo cual saco de patatas.

Kenshin observó a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras. Un adolescente de unos 14 años había tumbado ya a 5 de aquellos tíos. Empuñaba una katana roma en su mano izquierda, que estaba apoyada suavemente sobre su hombro, creando un aire chulesco en él. Su pelo era totalmente negro y lo llevaba corto y en punta en la parte de la nuca, dándole un aire salvaje e indomable, mientras que los cabellos inferiores a la nuca caían hasta media espalda. Todo el cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto, creando pequeños picos que le daban un aire atractivo. Un flequillo curioso adornaba sus facciones, duras y ligeramente marcadas. No era una belleza, pero tenía un aire de misterio y una mirada tan penetrante y tan exótica que se veía atractivo.

Era alto para su edad, con los músculos de los brazos ligeramente marcados pero flexibles. Iba vestido con unas sandalias de paja, unos pantalones negros que solían llevarse por debajo del hakama y una camiseta sin mangas de algodón blanco. Una chaqueta de algodón blanca y negra finalizaba su atuendo, llevándola remangada hasta los codos.

-Cabrón…-susurró uno de aquellos hombres mientras se lanzaba a por el muchacho con un tanto en la mano, dispuesto a clavárselo en el corazón.

Con un rápido movimiento el joven le agarró la muñeca con su mano derecha y se la partió. Después de golpear a dos hombres más salió corriendo en dirección a Kenshin, dándose cuenta de que no podría defenderse de todos después del factor sorpresa.

Guardó la katana en la funda y golpeó con la empuñadura en pleno rostro al cabrón que tenía un pie puesto sobre la cabeza de Kenshin, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y liberando al chico.

-¡Corre!-el extraño le agarró por el cuello del gi mientras le gritaba y Kenshin no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado detrás de él.

-¡VOLVED AQUÍ NIÑATOS DE MIERDA!

Sin hacer caso de los gritos a sus espaldas los dos chicos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. El viento les golpeaba en la cara, sonando tétricamente en sus oídos. A la macabra serenata de gritos y sonidos de la naturaleza se le unieron los ladridos y las rápidas zancadas de unos perros.

Inconscientemente ambos muchachos apretaron el paso.

-¡Por aquí!-el mayor señaló un camino hacía la izquierda y sin pensarlo dos veces Kenshin le siguió.

Los gruñidos de los perros se oían cada vez más fuerte y aquel lugar no parecía tener fin. Kenshin buscó desesperado su wakizashi pero lo había perdido en la trifulca, se maldijo por ello. Su compañero, que iba un par de metros por delante de él marcando el camino miraba con avidez las espaldas de ambos, de repente los enormes perros torcieron por la misma calle. Eran grandes y peludos, totalmente negros, en sus ojos bailaba la palabra muerte y sus fuertes mandíbulas babeaban ante la visión de la tierna piel de sus victimas. Las bestias iban totalmente desbocadas, con los asesinos de sonrisa macabra detrás de ellas, mirándoles con ironía, pues su destino se ponía cada vez más y más negro.

-Mierda-oyó mascullar Kenshin a la persona que le había salvado una vez. Sin embargo el niño dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo una segunda vez. Inconscientemente las palabras brotaron de su boca.

-Lo siento.

-Si nos matan dámelas en el infierno, ahora solo corre-el joven le sonrió salvajemente, dándole fuerzas a Kenshin con ese simple gesto.

Sin saber porque los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, unos recuerdos que creía perdidos, de los tiempos vividos por aquella zona. Estaban cerca de la salida de aquel tugurio infernal.

-¡Hay un salida si cogemos el callejón de la izquierda!-Kenshin gritó con todas sus fuerzas para dejarse oír.

El otro joven le miró con atención y asintió imperceptiblemente, girando en cuanto pudo hacía la izquierda. Kenshin no se había equivocado, si seguían por ahí conseguirían escapar, pero un alto muro les impedía el paso.

-¡Mierda!-el joven desenvainó su espada-busca un sitio por el que podamos cruzar, yo te cubro.

-¡Hai!

Con desesperación y con las manos temblando Kenshin empezó a toquetear el muro, buscando resquicios en los que poder apoyarse. Los ladridos de los perros le hicieron girarse en un acto reflejo.

Los dos chuchos se habían lanzado a la vez contra el chico, que había conseguido golpear a uno en el hocico, dejando un rastro de sangre. Con el otro no tuvo tanta suerte.

El maldito perro le había golpeado el pecho derribándolo y mordiéndole el hombro derecho. Por culpa del golpe el joven había soltado la katana y ahora estaba indefenso ante las embestidas del perro que buscaba la yugular con avidez, queriendo probar un chorro de la sangre de aquel valiente joven, que se debatía a pesar de que el golpe le había vaciado los pulmones de aire.

Una llamarada de rabia surgió en los ojos de Kenshin. Como poseído busco algún objeto con el que golpear al perro, encontrando una piedra de tamaño medio. La cogió, golpeando el duro cráneo del perro y matándolo en el acto, cayendo su cuerpo sin vida a plomo sobre el muchacho, que jadeaba en el suelo por la falta de aire y el dolor de la herida abierta.

-¿Estas bien?-los ojos violáceos del pelirrojo volvieron a mostrar la inocencia existente en él.

-Más o menos-su compañero tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor, pero recomponiéndose totalmente agarró la katana-¿has encontrado algún punto de apoyo? Esos hombres no tardaran en echársenos encima.

-Si, pero necesito que me impulses…pero con el hombro así no creo que pudedas escalar.

-No es nada grave-Kenshin le miró no muy convencido de sus palabras, pero el joven con exasperación contestó a su mirada-así no hacemos nada, o lo intentamos o morimos, tu decides.

Después de dudarlo unos instantes Kenshin le mostró el lugar. Podían apoyarse en los tablones de la casucha colindante, así que sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho le ayudó a subir. Cuando Kenshin consiguió subir vio que el perro noqueado volvía a levantarse, a la vez que sus perversos amos aparecían en escena.

-¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!-gritó el cabecilla al perro, que reaccionó e intentó embestir al joven.

Al estar a una altura considerable la embestida del perro no le golpeó, pero destrozó los cimientos de los tablones en que estaba apoyado. Como a cámara lenta se vio caer, observando los ojos del niño que lo miraba atónito y lleno de dolor desde las alturas del muro. El joven cerró los ojos con resignación, pensando que aquel era su final, pero una fuerte mano le agarró su propia mano izquierda, estrechándola fuertemente, impidiendo que cayera.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Un hombre de poco más de 30 años le miraba desde el muro, sujetando con su fuerte brazo el suyo, impidiendo su caída al abismo. Le alzó con facilidad, dejándole suavemente al lado del niño pelirrojo, que miraba con ojos resplandecientes al hombre.

-¡Shisou!

-¡No tenemos tiempo baka deshi! Marchaos de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto.

-Pero…-el joven intentó protestar, pero Hiko le detuvo.

-Te agradezco que salvaras a este idiota, pero ahora debéis marcharos, cuando acabe con ellos iré por vosotros.

-De acuerdo-el joven no estaba muy convencido, pero aquel hombre con el largo pelo negro, los penetrantes ojos y la capa blanca ondeando al viento le inspiraba confianza y respeto-¡Vamos!

-¡Hai!-Kenshin salió disparado detrás del joven mientras Seijuro los observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Casi matáis a dos buenos muchachos-dijo con tranquilidad mientras saltaba al otro lado de la verja, encarándose con todos los malhechores.

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?

-Vaya por dios, esto me recuerda a cosas que preferiría olvidar-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa cansada.

-¡Cabrón!

-Te diré algo, aunque ya no te servirá para nada. No tiene sentido darle tu nombre a alguien que esta a punto de morir. Sin embargo si es un buen peleador debes dárselo, pues le gustaría saber quien le mató. Si no…-Hiko cerró los ojos y dijo con altanería-mátalo sin que sepa nada de ti, para que su espíritu quede atormentado por el resto de la eternidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos muchachos corrieron durante 10 minutos más hasta que se sintieron a salvo de la maldad que habitaba aquel lugar. El mayor se dejó caer a plomo sobre uno de los bancos del jardín colindante del gran templo budista Sanjūsangen-dō.

Se encontraba en el distrito Higashiyama y era uno de los santuarios más famosos de Japón, además de la construcción más larga de madera. Aquel templo era propiedad de la secta budista creada por Zhiyi en el siglo VI. Dicho monje era un budista chino que ayudó a la dinastía Chen en el sur de China y que posteriormente apoyó a los Sui, quienes volvieron a unificar China. Fue un pacifista, pues consideraba todas las corrientes del budismo como verdaderas.

Su escrito más famoso era el llamado _"Sutra del loto" _ el cuál defendía una doctrina filosófica muy básica basada en tres dogmas: Todos los dharmas carecen de realidad ontológica; sin embargo, tienen una existencia temporal y son simultáneamente irreales existiendo transitoriamente en una absoluta verdad que sobrepasa a las demás.

Con este juego de palabras el "_Hokke-kyo" _pues así se llamaba al sutra del loto en Japón, había tenido gran importancia, pues había incorporadoen parte la meditación zen junto con los cultos exotéricos, aunque dicha adquisición no había sido completa.

Aquella doctrina budista se llamaba "_Tiantai" _y todas sus enseñanzas eran llamadas comúnmente como _"La escuela del loto". _Los dos chicos observaron desde su privilegiada posición el templo. No era un edificio de gran belleza, pues era de una arquitectura terriblemente sencilla y sin adornos, encontrándose en medio de un paraje de piedras salvo por el pequeño jardín en el que se encontraban ellos.

Sin embargo el verdadero tesoro de aquel lugar se encontraba en el interior. Aquel templo era famoso por su conocida deidad, "_Sahasrabhuja-arya-avalokiteśvara" _más comúnmente conocida como _"Kannon, el de los mil brazos armados". _La estatua había sido creada por el famoso Takei en el periodo Kamakura, periodo en el cuál se había establecido el primer régimen militar del sol naciente.

A ambos lados de la estatua, que era patrimonio nacional, se encontraban 1000 estatuas de tamaño menor del Kannon, una maravilla a la vista humana. Solo 124 eran de la época del templo, pues a causa de un incendio la mayoría se perdieron. Aquellas estatuas estaban hechas con ciprés japonés, que brillaban doradas al sol gracias a los cuidados dados por los monjes.

Delante de estas estatuas se encuentran 28, consagradas a grandes espíritus guardianes siendo Raijin, el dios del trueno en la mitología sintoísta y Fujin el del viento en la misma religión, cada uno en un extremo del templo.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?-Kenshin miró con inocencia a su interlocutor.

El joven mantuvo el mutismo durante unos momentos. No tenían ninguna necesidad de entrar, pues ya estaban a salvo, pero gracias a su educación el joven quería ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas ocultas en aquel templo, así que dio una cabezada en señal de acuerdo.

Los dos chicos entraron en silencio. Kenshin observó que el más joven hacía una ligera inclinación antes de entrar. Miró con curiosidad a su compañero, que le devolvió una mirada divertida ante la mirada insistente del pequeño.

-No soy monje ni aprendiz-dijo el joven con humor-simplemente me han educado en la filosofía Zen, y eso implica tener una mente libre que deja fluir los pensamientos sin dejar rastro, es por eso que no me importa guardar el respeto de este lugar como un feligrés más.

-Eres muy raro-Kenshin le miró asombrado, a lo que el muchacho solo sonrió.

-La filosofía Zen cree en la estabilidad física, mental y espiritual. De esta forma conseguiremos la verdad universal. Nos incita a la libertad mental, sin barreras ni prejuicios instalados en nuestra mente por otras religiones o costumbres, viendo el mundo con otros ojos-el joven hizo una pausa-defiende que la verdad debe llegar como una causa directa e inmediata sin premeditación, a esto se le llama "_tun-wu"_ en chino, aunque los japoneses lo llamamos "_Satori"_

-¿Crees en eso?

-Es posible-dijo el joven misteriosamente.

Se internó en el templo con Kenshin siguiéndole, cada vez más interesado en el curioso joven que le había salvado la vida. De repente Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no se habían presentado.

-Perdona, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es…-de repente el niño se calló, era como si algo le estuviera impidiendo decir su verdadero nombre-Hiko Shinta.

-¿Shinta? Es un buen nombre-el joven le miró atentamente-Mi nombre es Yamaguchi…Kaito.

"_¿Qué demonios me pasa?"_

Aquel fue el pensamiento que surcó la mente de Kenshin y Hajime, los dos eran conscientes de que había dicho una verdad a medias con su nombre.

-Gracias por salvarme Yamaguchi-san.

-No fue nada.

De repente Kenshin se dio cuenta de la herida tan fea que mostraba el joven en su hombro derecho, ahí donde las mordeduras del perro había traspasado su piel.

-¡Yamaguchi-san! Debe verte un médico enseguida.

-No fue nada.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡A saber que tenía ese maldito perro pulgoso en la boca!

-No blasfemes en un templo Shinta-kun-y sin hacer caso Hajime siguió andando por el templo, observando sus maravillas mientras Shinta caminaba a su lado, pensando posibles estrategias para sacar al joven de allí.

-No me voy a ir hasta que no me de la gana-Kenshin se sobresaltó al notar aquellos extraños ojos dorados sobre su persona, que le miraban sarcásticos pero sin ninguna maldad.

-Tiene que verte un médico-contestó Kenshin tozudo.

-¿Dame un respiro quieres? Ese viejo verde me va a echar una gran bronca cuando me vea y es capaz de no dejarme entrar a ver las maravillas de Kyoto, así que quiero aprovechar.

-¿Te has metido en un lío por mi culpa?-Kenshin parecía apenado, así que el joven lobo intentó hacerle sentir mejor.

-No que va, es solo que mi maestro es un poco fastidioso.

-¿Maestro? Entonces no soñé que les diste una paliza a esos tipos con tu espada-dijo Kenshin pensativo. Yamaguchi rió suavemente ante aquello.

-No, no fue un sueño.

-¿Y que hacías allí?

Por primera vez Shinta observó que su compañero se sentía incómodo, así que no insistió más en el tema y en silencio recorrieron el templo, observando con ojos brillantes las grandes esculturas de madera. De repente oyeron como alguien los llamaba.

-Vosotros dos, venid conmigo.

-¡Shisou!

-Silencio baka deshi, estamos en un templo, así que compórtate.

El niño con un mohín fastidio en su cara siguió a su maestro, pues ya era la segunda vez que le reprendían por su comportamiento en un templo. Ante aquello Hajime sonrió suavemente, le había caído bien el pequeño Shinta.

Cuando salieron del templo Hiko sin más preámbulos sostuvo fuertemente el brazo de Yamaguhi, que hizo una mueca de dolor ante el gesto, aunque rápidamente lo borro de su rostro, pero su dolor ya había sido reflejado.

-Necesitas un médico.

Por toda respuesta Hajime gruñó, pues sabía que de Hiko no iba a poder librarse tan fácilmente que del pequeño Himura.

-Soy Hiko Seijuro.

-Yamaguchi Kaito.

-Gracias por salvar a mi baka deshi Yamaguchi-kun.

-No tiene que dármelas, cualquiera lo habría hecho.

Hiko prefirió guardarse su punto de vista frente a esto y hecho a andar con los dos jóvenes detrás. Después de unos minutos caminando, en los que Hiko percibió que el joven herido se iba debilitando más y más llegaron al doctor, que los atendió rápidamente, gritando por la gran perdida de sangre del joven, que apenas estaba consciente.

-¡Es un milagro que aún se mantenga de pie!

-Es un chico fuerte-indicó Seijuro.

Después de unas horas el joven ya se encontraba perfectamente vendado y comía con avidez un plato de soba, ante la atenta mirada de maestro y alumno del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu.

-Parece que ya estas mejor-una sonrisa sarcástica asomó a los labios de Hiko-ya comes con avidez y todo.

-Sí, necesito reponer fuerzas, pasado mañana me marcho.

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó un apenado Kenshin, no quería que el joven se marchara, era el primer amigo que había tenido.

-En realidad no debería estar en Kyoto.

-¿Te busca la justicia?-preguntó Hiko con suspicacia, eso explicaba porque el joven se encontraba en los suburbios.

-Que va-el joven rió ante aquello y Hiko se destensó un poco, pero quería escuchar toda la historia.

-Mi maestro y yo vamos de camino a Aizu, pero nos desviamos porque según él "el mocoso ya puede empezar a conocer Japón"-negó con la cabeza ante los comentarios de su maestro.

-Ya veo.

-¿Hiko-san ha visto usted alguna vez la competición "_Yanagi no okaji"?_

-¿El rito del sauce? Sí, es bastante popular. Se celebra en ese templo en el que os encontré.

-Sí, en enero.

-¿Un rito?-Kenshin miró atento a los dos mayores.

-Que cateto eres baka deshi.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?-preguntó con sarcasmo el niño, a lo que el maestro puso cara perro.

-El rito del sauce es una purificación, en el que los fieles del templo son tocados con unas ramas del sauce para prevenir o curar dolores de cabeza. Además se celebra un torneo de tiro con arco llamado _"Toshiya"_

La mente del joven fue, sin quererlo, hacía la imagen de una chica de ojos verdes que le sonreía desde la distancia. Como la estaba echando de menos, que ganas tenía de poder abrazarla y sentir su aroma de sakuras envolviéndolo dulcemente.

-El torneo se ve interesante.

-¿Verdad que si?-contestó distraído Hajime, todavía perdido en el recuerdo de su amiga.

-Yamaguchi-san, ¿ocurre algo?-justo cuando el más mayor iba a responder se oyeron unos gritos en la entrada.

-¡¿Tienen aquí a un criajo con cara de cabrón y ojos dorados?!

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Hajime, mientras un tic se adueñaba de su ceja derecha y miraba con rencor hacía la puerta, que se abrió con gran estruendo, revelando a un sudoroso Hayashi.

-¡Niño del demonio! ¿Qué leches te ha pasado?

-Tú familia me ha atacado-el joven señalo el hombro vendado, refiriéndose al ataque de los perros-se parecían mucho a ti.

-Yo a ti te mato-dijo rojo de ira Genyursai.

-Inténtalo viejo pervertido.

Los dos se miraron de malas maneras frente a los atónitos usuarios del Hitten Mitsurugi. Desde que Hajime había pasado a ser alumno de Hayashi había ido conociendo más y más al maestro, que aunque era muy respetable le encantaba el barullo, las broncas y las chicas.

-¡Señor! Él no tiene la culpa, se hirió por salvarme la vida-Kenhin miró suplicante al anciano, que le miró extrañado, siendo consciente por primera vez de las otras dos personas de la sala.

-Es da igual, es un cafre.

-Y tú un salido-Hajime le miró mordaz-si no te hubieras metido a ese baño de mujeres no nos habríamos separado.

-No me gustan los hombres, y menos los niños-dijo con sencillez Hayashi.

-¡NO HABLABA DE ESO VIEJO VERDE!-herido en su orgullo el muchacho le miraba con ira.

-Si claro, di la verdad, sientes lujuria por mi-una gotita de sudor apareció en los dos espectadores, que cada vez veían más sorprendidos el espectáculo de aquellos dos, que pasaban olímpicamente de su presencia.

-Si, por esa cabeza calva que tienes.

Hiko y uno de los médicos sujetaron a Hayashi mientras Kenshin hacía lo propio con Hajime, pues si se levantaba se le volverían a abrir las heridas. Sin embargo, los dos estallaron en carcajadas, dejando perplejos a los presentes.

-No ha estado mal enano.

-Digo lo mismo.

-En realidad es un entrenamiento, hay que saber fingir un carácter distinto para engañar al rival, y saber provocarlo-Hayashi dijo aquello muy serio, y Hiko comprendió que habían caído en su trampa. Los ojos del maestro del Mugai Ryu eran perspicaces, y gracias a aquel numerito había sacado información sobre aquellos dos y había comprendido que no eran ningún peligro para Hajime. Hiko observó como relajaba los músculos.

-Gracias por todo, ya me encargaré yo de pagar la cuenta al médico.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Yamaguchi-kun-Hiko estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero Kenshin le miró con ojos suplicantes. Con un suspiro Hiko accedió-Solo 5 minutos, después nos vamos.

-Arigato Shishou.

-Os dejo solos-dijo Hayashi mientras se marchaba precedido por Hiko.

Los dos chicos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Había sido bastante agradable el tiempo que habían estado juntos a pesar de las circunstancias. Finalmente Kenshin volvió a hablar.

-¿Volverás?

-Eso espero, ha sido una ciudad muy agradable.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido-dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa resplandeciente que el mayor correspondió.

-Yo también Shinta, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

El pequeño asintió feliz. Ninguno era consciente de que unos años después volverían a encontrarse. El destino se burlaba de ellos, empujándolos a una confrontación mortal que tal vez podría haberse evitado, impidiendo la gran rivalidad que luego existiría entre Saito Hajime, capitán de la tercera tropa del Shinsengumi y Himura Battousai, el más fuerte de los cuatro grandes Hitokiris del Bakumatsu.

_**Kyoto.**_

_**Afueras.**_

_**7 de agosto de 1858.**_

_**2 días después…**_

El sol resplandecía en el cielo. La suave brisa matutina movía ligeramente la blanca y larga barba de Hayashi, que observaba como Hajime se ajustaba el morral con la mano izquierda, pues aún tenía la derecha en cabrestillo.

-Vamos allá.

Los ojos dorados resplandecían ante la visión de horizonte, puestos en su nuevo destino.

Aizu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hola^^_

_Aquí ando con otro capítulo de esta historia que cada vez me gusta más, estoy disfrutando enormemente escribiéndola, así que espero que a vosotros también os guste._

_Hubo una confusión con la fecha de nacimiento de Aoshi (Arigato Natsumi^^) pero para que me pudiera cuadrar medianamente bien he puesto que nace en 1852, un año antes de su verdadera fecha. Debo recalcar que la parte de Aoshi va un poco por libre, pues en su parte de la historia Kenshin ya es Battousai y el Shinsengumi esta a punto de formarse, no obstante quería poner la interacción entre Yui y Aoshi, aunque a partir de ahora su historia ira mucho más lenta, al igual que la de Kenshin, siendo los hombres del Shinsengumi los que más darán que hablar en los próximos capítulos._

_Espero que os este gustando la aparición de personajes reales del bakumatsu, que por supuesto, aunque no salgan o apenas se los mencione en Rurouni Kenshin han tenido una gran importancia en la historia del país._

_También espero que os hayan gustado las apariciones de Hijikata, Nagakura y Harada, grandes personajes del Shinsengumi._

_También he mencionado a los 4 grandes hitokiris del bakumatsu, sabremos más de ellos según avance la historia. Además Tokio se nos perfila como una guerrera en potencia y Shishio como un maniático ya desde pequeño._

_Sin embargo la parte que más he disfrutado ha sido la de Kenshin y Saito. He intentado dar una explicación coherente de porque luego no se reconocen, aunque muy en el fondo los dos lo saben. ¿Han parecido débiles? Respecto a eso Kenshin solo tiene 9 años y Saito…digamos que ahora mismo esta muy lejos de ser el capitán del Shisengumi, ya se ha visto que es mucho más alegre, abierto y jovial, aunque la felicidad no le durará demasiado al pobre…_

_En fin, que estoy contando demasiado de los próximos capítulos XDDD_

_El capítulo dedicado con todo mi cariño a: __**cindy-jhonny **__(feliz cumpleaños amiga^^) __**Bruja **__y __**Natsumi Niikura **__por ser las tres personas que me han hecho felices al dejarme review en el último capítulo, no sabéis como os lo agradezco, a los demás, dejaros ver anda, que no veáis la felicidad que me da cada vez que recibo un review XDDD_

_Próximo capítulo: __**¡Quiero proteger a la gente! La marcha de Himura Kenshin.**_

_Atentamente: Shumy._


End file.
